Get Back Home
by Captain Riley
Summary: Emma, a young woman who's life had always been planned out for her. Long time friend of Luffy and Ace, she is forced to stay from the path of "Absolute Justice" in order to save the both of them. Secretes will be revealed, lives will forever be changed, and Emma will have the biggest role of all. /Ace x OC x Akainu/
1. Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note: **This One Piece story starts in the middle of everything and may tend to go a little AU somewhere throughout the story. Please bare with me, I am not up to date once the Two Year Time-Skip occurs, so this will be where the AU might enter. However, I hope you enjoy this story. It is a well planned out story that I have been perfecting over the last year or more along with my OC who you will soon meet. Now, please enjoy and don't forget to review, because reviews bring quicker and more fluent updates!

* * *

The halls of the Main Marine HQ was hustling and bustling from down in the lower levels of the large and rather tall building. The young red head had never seen so many of the men scrabbling about so she knew that something had to be up. Heading to the higher levels, the young woman, with her right hand resting on the two hilts of the swords that were attached to her side, was heading toward one of the offices where hopefully she could acquire some information about all the fuss and commotion that was being thrown about from downstairs. Reaching the door she did not even bother to knock and barged right inside the room and surprised the unexpecting man.

"Oi, oi, oi Captain Sengoku, what do you think you're doing barging into my offices like this?" The elderly man shouted, his feet propped up on his desk while he was reclining back in his office chair. She shut the door before returning her attention to her commander, a frown on her face while her hands occupied her hips.

"Vice Admiral Garp, please don't address me by my last name." I said with a sigh, annoyed knowing that he knew to not call me by such formalities.

That's right, my name is Captain Emma Lee Sengoku, though due to my first and middle name sounding so much like "Emily" I am often called by that name by close friends. Do not start jumping to conclusions about the last name either, I am not the Fleet Admiral's daughter, he is my uncle. My mother died long ago giving birth to me and so her older brother, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, adopted me as his own, though the only thing I seemed to gain from him was his last name. He treats me as if I were any other marine, let's just say that he isn't a great father figure.

You're probably wondering about my father aren't you? Dead, died in the line of duty. Fleet Admiral Sengoku told me that the ship my father was stationed on was attacked by pirates and nobody had a chance. So, I suppose since the Feet Admiral was never a good father figure I unintentionally started to grow close to Garp. Due to the Feet Admiral and his job I never really staid with him all that much, I was always with Garp and his two grandson's Luffy and Ace. Then again, I guess you couldn't really call it "staying with them" when Garp turned around and left me with the two boys out in the middle of the dangerous jungle to fight off who knows what and try to not starve to death when I was only seven.

Those were some _real_ _jolly_ childhood memories.

I had grown close to the two boys, Luffy and Ace, but sadly they had both chosen the life of piracy. Garp had always tried so hard to push them both to become great Marines, but it seems that neither one of them were too fancy about it. Nearly a year I stayed with the two of them, and I had grown rather attached to them both. They are both good boys, at least they were back then, and I dread the day when we will cross paths again.

"Ah, Emily you're too soft! I raised you better than to be a fluff ball of a girl!" My eye twitched, he knew better then anyone else that I was not some "fluff ball of a girl".

"Sir, I hardly believe that I would have not made it this far though life if I had indeed have been a "fluff ball" if I say so myself, sir." Garp let a roar of laughter fill the room. He reached over for a plate of cookies that rested on his table before proceeding to shove one into his mouth. I sighed, wondering how I became so uptight from being raised by such a jolly old man. Then again, he did have his moments.

"Sir, I am here for a reason. You don't happen to know the reason behind all the excitement from downstairs do you?" Garp stopped his bellowing and looked at me wide eyed.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't informed yet!" I blinked, would I honestly be asking him this question if I was informed? Garp slammed his hands down onto his desk and rose to his feet.

"All that downstairs is because they were ordered to prepare a ship for me to head out and intercept the Straw Hat Crew!" I raised a brow. So that was what everyone was scurrying about downstairs. But there was still one thing that was boggling my mind.

"Sir, why would I be informed of this? Am I to have some role?" Garp walked out from behind his desk and threw his arm around my shoulder and turned me toward the door where he started to walk me.

"Captain, you are to accompany me personally!"

"_Huh_?" Was all I could say before being shoved, literally, out the doorway.

"You should visit Sengoku before our departure! I'm sure your uncle has some things he wants to speak to you about before we launch! Whahahaha!" The door slammed shut and that was the end of the conversation. I clenched my teeth while my eyebrow twitched, my hands were balled and my shoulders and arms shaking. It was times like this that Garp could really get on my nerves.

"Gaaaaarp, you stubborn old man!" I growled, my blood boiling.

"Captain Sengoku, is there a problem?" The deep and gruff voice called out, breaking my oblivious state and stopped my fussing. I turned around and instantly the hairs on my neck stood on end.

"Admiral Sakazuki!" Seriously, I did not expect the man to be anywhere near Garp's office. He looked down at me, his eyes stern and penetrating. This man, Admiral Sakazuki Gensui, known to everyone as Akainu, was not a man to be trifled with unless you had a death wish. He stood there with his hands in his pockets as he continued to wait for my answer. Gulping I put on a reassuring smile and straightened my body slightly.

"No sir, everything is in order, sir!" He looked at me for a moment longer before closing his eyes and nodding, I then remembered how to breath.

"The Fleet Admiral is calling for you." He said, his voice never changing tone. I nodded, glad that I might finally escape this awkward situation, or so I thought.

"I was actually just headed there sir, thank you for informing me. I shall move a bit faster now." Giving a salute I started to take my leave, only for him to start after me from behind. I stopped and looked at him from over my shoulder with a questionable look.

"I shall accompany you there." Oh great, just what I needed to finish off the day. I had no other choice but to accept his offer and allow him to walk with me to the Fleet Admiral's office. We walked in silence, and a very awkward silence for myself though it did not seem to effect Akainu. It was like this the whole walk to the office until we finally departed ways as I had to leave to enter the office. He gave a mere nod and walked away as I turned to the closed door and sighed before entering the office with permission.

"Ah, Emma, I presume that Admiral Sakazuki found you?" I nodded as I took to the middle of the room while standing in front of Sengoku's desk. He folded his hands and placed them over his crossed knee as he sat behind his desk.

"I had asked him to bring you here to inform you of the mission I am sending you on with Garp."

"To intercept the Straw Hat Crew, sir?"

"I see Garp has already informed you on the situation?"

"A small briefing' sir."

"Good, this ends up saving me the trouble of having to explain everything." He said closing his eyes in a pause before reopening them and looking straight at me.

"I have something for you before you depart." I raised a brow. "A small gift." He continued, motioning his head toward the couch off to the side of the room. I turned and looked to see a rather long white box that laid on the couch wrapped up in a pink ribbon. Looking back over at him, he motioned me again with his head as if telling me to go open it. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the box up with both hands before carefully opening the box to find a new white jacket, but it seems that this wasn't just any new white jacket. Written on the back down the middle in kanji was "**Commodore**" which could only mean one thing; I was getting promoted.

"You have come a long way in just a few short years." Sengoku said coming up from behind me and standing to my left side. "You are perhaps the youngest Marine to ever move through the ranks so quickly, and for being a woman."

"Thank you sir, I will wear it with pride. But, why all of a sudden, sir?" I was still a bit confused. I knew that I had been doing a fine job, but I wasn't doing anything that was so exceptionable that would earn me a promotion. Sengoku looked down at me, his eyes softened just the slightest.

"Just think of it as an early wedding present." My eyes widened, so that was the reason. I knew it had to be because of something other than my job performance and I was right.

"You are to be married to a well respected and highly ranking officer soon, you too should hold the same recognition so as to not damper his own." I closed my eyes, my stomach turned at the very thought of my future husband.

"You are dismissed, Commodore." Sengoku said, finishing our conversation and returning to his desk. I saluted him before leaving the room with my new "wedding gift" in my arms. I sighed, this whole thing was nerve racking to say the least. Not only was I departing to go and try to capture one of my old childhood friends, but I was to be married, thanks to the arranged marriage set up by the Fleet Admiral himself, by next year to one of the most highly ranking men, who supposedly fancied me and was hand picked by the Fleet Admiral, in the Marine's, Admiral Sakazuki.

But, that was my family for you.


	2. The Life of a Pirate

**Author's Note: **Reviews would be lovely, really they would. Since Emma is my OC I would like to try and improve her to the best possible OC without being Mary-Sue. There are soon going to be some major time skips coming up in either the next chapter or the one after that! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

The sea was harsh and always thrashing the crew about. I was placed in charge of the crew and only had time to myself when Garp made his self known, though even then it was as if i was put in charge of an over grown toddler. The crew kept going at a good pace and everything was seeming to run in order.

"So I see that the promotion wasn't just for show, Commodore Sengoku!" Garp said standing next to me while wearing that ridiculous dog mask that he had been wearing the whole voyage.

"'Course it inst just for show, sir, you of all people should know that!" I said while lolling my head to the side with a sigh. "Hehe, you're too easy to pick on Commodore." Yes this was a very long voyage indeed.

Finally making port Garp and myself made landfall and started to search through the town looking for our target, Garp's grandson, Luffy. "If you are to find him do not under estimate him! Also, do not engage in violence until we arrive to your location!" I ordered. My orders were clear and I could only hoped that they would listen. It wasn't long after that we were informed about Luffy's whereabouts and both Garp and myself made our way there with great haste. When we reached the building, I could hear voices and panic setting inside the small building.

"Get ready Emily." Garp ordered. I nodded and pulled forth both of my swords and readied myself for whatever was about to come through that door. I staid close to Garp as he lifted his fist and blew a hole right through the door, nearly destroying the entire front sector of the home. I heard yelling and screaming and decided that it was my turn to step forward.

"Sword style, two sparrows twister." Clacking my blades together i placed one of the blades at the hilt of the other and with a long stroke I made a strong gust of wind uproar from the simple steel and into the building, blowing away everyone into the wall, excluding Garp, and silencing the room.

"Whoa! Where did that big gust of wind come from!" I stepped into the room next to Garp and was shocked to see the younger black haired boy laying up against the wall along with a blond, red head, green haired, a long nosed man, and... a reindeer child.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was not given order to chop off your head, Monkey D. Luffy." The black haired boy, Luffy, just gaped at me. Raising a finger he pointed it toward me.

"Who the heck are you?" My eye twitched. taking the hilt of my sword I whacked him upside of the head with it, sending him into a whaling of pain.

"You idiot. You haven't changed one bit have you? I would have at least thought someone with nearly a three hundred thousand berry price on his head would at least remember an old friend!" His crew looked at him strangely.

"Luffy, since when have you been friends with the marines?" The long nosed man asked. Luffy just looked at me more as if trying to figure out still who I was.

"Sorry but I don't know you." My eye twitched again as I repeated my last action with him. He gave another whaling of pain as he grabbed his head.

"You idiot... do you remember now?" I asked pulling my bangs back into a bun like I use to wear them as a child. Luffy looked up at me once more before his eyes popped out of his head.

"E-E-E-Emily!?" I nodded and allowed my hair to fall back into place. Luffy jumped to his feet and started waving his hands around.

"Emily its been forever since I've seen you! Since when did you become part of the marines?" I sighed, it had been such a long time since i had been around air heads like Luffy, I had forgotten how much of a pain they could be sometimes.

"The day I left with vice admiral Garp was the day I joined the marines." I said motioning with my thumb back toward Garp, who still wore the dog mask.

"Eh! Grandpa had you join the marines? How is grandpa?" My eye twitched, Luffy wasn't serious was he. He couldn't be so oblivious to not know that the man who smashed through the building and had nearly knocked the air out of him was... oh god he wasn't kidding at all.

"Luffy, Vice Admiral Garp is here in this room with us."

"Eeeeehhhh! What where!?"

"..." My hilt made one more contact with his head, only this time it sent him through the floor boards. Luffy groaned as he slowly climbed out of the hole.

"This woman is crazy!" I heard the long nosed man whisper to the reindeer child, who in turn agreed.

"Crazy?" I asked, overhearing them. The both of them yelped and clung to one another and shook their heads.

"N-Nothing!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"Whahahahaha! You are something else!" Garp shouted laughing his ass off. My eye twitched along with my nose and upper lip. I whipped my head toward the annoying man and growled.

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir, could you please not laugh at me while there is such a serious matter at hand, sir!" I heard Luffy gasp before he screamed, really not knowing that Garp was the man in the dog mask.

"Luffy's grandpa is a marine!" The red head woman shouted, shocked to know this information. Though it looked like everyone else was a bit shocked to know this. I watched as Garp took off his dog mask and continued to laugh like a jolly old man. He was smiling and acting as if nothing was wrong, as if we were not face to face with the whole Straw Hat Crew. I groaned and dropped my head, this was all hopeless for me. An hour passed as Garp talked with Luffy and the rest of the crew. I had ordered the men to stay outside and set up a perimeter and by no means were to allow anyone to enter. This would at least keep the men busy and unsuspecting to Garp's rather "friendly" arrangement with the pirate crew.

"So, there's no changing your mind then?" Garp asked Luffy after learning from his grandson that he was out in search for the One Piece at the Grand Line. Luffy nodded with the first ever determined face that I had seen this whole time. Garp sighed knowing that trying to convince his grandson any further would be pointless, his mind was made up a long, long time ago.

"Well then, there is nothing left for me to do. Emily, we are leaving." Garp said, standing up from the box he had been sitting on and turned toward me. As we were about to leave, I stopped.

"Luffy," I said, my back to him. Luffy looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard anything about Ace?" Luffy's eyes widened, not expecting the question. He scratched the side of his face.

"Well, I did see him on my way to Alabaster here a couple of months back. Why the sudden question?" I closed my eyes, trying to think of what that rough and tough little tike would look like now all grown up. I smiled and shook my head before throwing up my hand and waving as I walked away.

"No reason. Good luck on your journey Luffy. Make sure you don't die or get caught by the marines."

"Hey, Emily wait! Why did you want to join the marines!" But I was gone before he could finish.

Garp and I returned to the ship and started to head out. We had told the men that Luffy and his crew had somehow managed to slip away, they believed it. I sighed, leaning up against the side of the ship as I looked out at the open water, Luffy's question ringing out in my mind.

_"Why did you want to join the marines!" _I closed my eyes and moved my red hair out from in front of my eyes.

Why did I join the marines?

It wasn't something that I wanted.

I wanted the life of a _Pirate._


	3. Encounters & Meetings

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really enjoy reading them and they do help with my imagination! Now it's time for a small time-skip for everyone just so we don't linger for forever! Thank You one again!

* * *

I sighed, though I had been promoted nearly 3 months ago some how or another I had gotten stuck on a ship with Captain Smoker and his Lieutenant Tashgi. I don't know why I was complaining so much, at least I was out of the office. I started coughing from the intake of the cigar smoke while I went over the logs with Smoker, oh yes his smoking was wonderful indeed. Smoker seemed to notice this and glanced at me from the corner of his eye before taking out his cigar and crushing it in an ash tray. I watched his action but did nothing to promote seeing it and instead ignored it and continued on with the task at hand.

"We should be reaching the island soon, there we should be rounding up any pirates that we find." Smoker said, informing me of the plan. I placed my face in my hand and gave a small sigh, causing Smoker to turn his head toward me this time with a raise brow.

"Something wrong, Commodore?" His gruff voice caused me to turn my head and look him in the eyes as my lips made a line across my face.

"I was just thinking, what is the point really?" Smoker's brow raised even more this time. It looked like he was actually having to think about it himself, but with his quick reply it made it hard to really determined.

"The point? You mean capturing the pirates? It's out job Commodore." I looked away as he gave his answer, my eyes traveling back down to the log scanning the island in which we were headed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." I said with a shrug as I reached out for the compass that was next to his hand. As my fingers grazed over the device, Smoker's hand grabbed my wrist which caused me to look back up at him. His eyes held a deep question as he tried to search mine for the answer, he ended up finding none as his eyes narrowed while his grip on my wrist tightening.

"What are you trying to say, Commodore?" I smiled politely and slowly pulled my hand out of his hold bringing the compass over to my end of the table.

"Nothing at all, Captain Smoker."

* * *

_"Land Ho!" _The watchman called out from above the mass. Smoker and myself were both standing out on deck as we watched the island slowly come into view. We pulled into port and departed from the ship all doing different tasks, some men were gathering supplies, some were gathering information, and then there was Smoker who had teamed up with Tashgi and went looking for pirates to round up. I had decided to go into town and take a look around myself, who knows what I could find? I mean, it had been a long while since I was able to have an actual fight against someone without having the worry of seriously wounding them, so perhaps finding a pirate with a fairly large bounty on their head could be some fun, lord knows I needed it right about now.

Starting to round a corner I heard a vast amount of shouting so I stopped at the edge of the building. From what I could make out it was Tashgi shouting for someone to stop, then I heard Smoker somewhere over there as well. It had seemed like they had found someone worth a high enough bounty to fool with finally. Knowing that the person was headed in my general direction I pulled forth one of my two swords and placed both hands on the hilt, reading to swing at the approaching person. If they were truly worth a high bounty, they would have no problem with dodging my attack and then it would be a real fun time fighting against them. But if they just happened to fall victim to my sword, well, I saved a lot of wasted time. I listened closely until I knew they were right at the corner of the building and then I struck. Swinging my sword out I had a dead aim on their head, but instead of my sword hitting flesh it ended up hitting the building I was next to, my attack had been dodged.

"What?" I glanced to the side just in time to see the person jumping up from the ground and grabbing at their neck.

"Holy crap that was close!" My eyes widened as I watched them jumping around in place as if there was something in their pants that caused them discomfort. I lowered my sword slightly, shocked about who it was that was jumping around like an idiot before me with their hand on their throat.

"Ace?" At the call of his name, Ace stopped jumping around and looked at me. At first he didn't recognize me, but then it seemed that my face started to recall a memory.

"Em-**_ah!_**" Before Ace could even finish with my name I had raced forward and once again tried to chop off his head with my sword. He had dodged it just in time by falling backwards, but he regained his footing and jumped back a few feet to try and get some distance between the both of us.

"Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing!" Ace joked. I growled as he continued to snicker at me. I lowered my sword and pointed it at him, a frown on my face.

"Portgas D. Ace, you are a highly wanted man! I, Commodore Sengoku, hear-by order you to stop and give yourself up to the Marines! What say you?" Ace just stood there, his mouth gaping before it was replaced with a smile.

"Wow! You're a Commodore now? That's pretty awesome Emily, but I don't think I'll be turning myself in anytime soon!" I closed my eyes, I knew that was going to be his answer, but it was my job, I re-opened my eyes.

"Very well then, Portgas D. Ace, prepare yourself for bat-uh, _hey!_" Ace broke out with laughter as he had turned tail and started running toward the docks of town. He raised his hand and waved back at me while he continued laughing.

_"Sorry Emily, but I can't fight you today! See you around squirt!" _Ace called behind him. About that time Trisha and Smoker had made it up to my side, both out of breath. Trisha looked at me with a confused expression, probably wondering why I was just standing there while Ace ran away laughing like an idiot, however Smoker on the other hand, well, he looked pissed.

"Commodore! You're just going to stand there and let the enemy run away!?" Smoker shouted again, his blood boiling. His shouting snapped me out of my trance of watching Ace's back as he ran away from us. I frowned and took a few steps forward while pulling forth my second sword.

"Of course not, Captain." Extending my hands out to my sides I crouched down slightly and had my feet spread about shoulder length apart as I lowered my head slightly.

"Sword Style, Flying Bird!" With this attack I brought my arms forward as if they were wings and I was attempting to take flight into the air. When this happened, the wind around my blades turned into two long blades that worked with the wind current, slicing through nearly anything in its path. My blades had nearly reached Ace, but just before they could hit their target it seemed that Ace had a plan of his own. Summoning a wall of fire from behind him, my blades hit the wall and caused a large explosion as the vast amount of oxygen caused a flash over and had the fire expand in a quick and large dome. The explosion knocked Trisha down onto her back while Smoker and myself stood covering our faces. When everything cleared we all looked up to see that there was nothing but burnt ruble left in Ace's stead. I gave a frustrated sigh and sheathed both my swords back to my side.

"He's getting away! We must-"

"He is already gone." I interrupted Tashgi, who looked over at me shocked. Smoker growled, but said nothing as he seemed to agree with me. Smoker knew just as well as I did that Ace had taken the explosion as a means to escape without a trace. Then again, Ace wouldn't be in charge of White beard's Second Division if he wasn't capable of something as simple as that.

* * *

When we docked at HQ I no more got off the ship before I was given orders to head straight to the Fleet Admiral's office; just great. When I reached his room, I not only found him but also Garp standing in the room. I walked to the middle of the office and saluted both men, wondering just what this was all about.

"At ease Commodore," Sengoku told me, "Do you know why you were called here?" He asked. I looked in between both him and Garp before my eyes falling back onto Sengoku.

"No sir." Sengoku gave me a stern look before closing his eyes and resting his chin up against his hands that were propped up on his desk.

"There has been a request made that there is to be another officer assigned to the meetings that take part once a month-" My blood froze, knowing which meetings he was speaking about. "and you have been hand picked to serve as that officer." I stood there for a moment, my mind completely blank and wondering who the crazy asshole was who agreed with the current officers that I would be qualified enough to server in these meetings.

"Sir, who has deemed me qualified enough to become the officers of these meetings?" Sengoku's eyes narrowed at my question.

"It was voted anonymously-" _Of course it was_. "but that should not matter. The fact of the matter is you were hand picked by the higher ranking officers, surely you have proven yourself enough to catch their eye and have made them believe that you are strong enough to assist with this type of high risk situation. So, will you accept?" I looked back over at Garp, he gave me no help in picking for he wasn't even looking at me and instead had his eyes locked on something much more interesting from across the room. I gave a small sigh, a very unrecognizable one, before slapping my shoes together, thrusting out my chest as I stood tall' and giving a salute.

"Sir, I accept this offer with the up most honor, sir!" Sengoku's expression never changed as he just continued to stare at me, probably hoping that I would have declined instead. I was given permission to leave the room, which I gladly took as I swiftly left and shut the door behind me. No sooner did the door shut did the arguing between Garp and Sengoku start, and it was rather _loud_ as well. I sighed and headed for the mess hall, I was ready to get my food and return to my room as quickly as possible. It had been a very long trip and to top it off, not only did I run into Ace and didn't get the chance to actually speak to him on the same grounds, but I also got slapped with a new duty.

Taking charge of the Warlord's Meetings.

_I need a vacation._


	4. Crossing Paths With a Old Pirate Friend

I could feel my heart beating in my throat as I made my way to the meeting room. My legs felt numb as my hands tingled from the over anticipation of this meeting. I swallowed hard, but it wasn't as if I was afraid, oh no it was the exact opposite of that... it was _excitement_. I was about ready to step into a room which the World Government deemed these people strong enough to help them fight against the threats of the world. Reaching the large doors I took a deep breath and stilled my shaking before I placed my hands on the doors and pushed them open. Once inside, all eyes turned on me as I entered the room. Sengoku, the three Admirals, and the War Lords were all sitting around a large table.

"Ah, Commodore Sengoku, welcome to the meeting." The Fleet Admiral greeted me. I nodded and approached my seat, which was between the Fleet Admiral and Akainu. Though, it wasn't long before the whispering, or more like direct pointing, went around the table.

"_Sengoku_ eh?" The blond with sunglasses snickered, his shielded eyes looking up and down my being.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise indeed Shishishi~" A tall grey skinned, er creature, laughed.

The other two at the table said nothing, the one with the large sword and the beautiful woman, while the other two conversed with pinpoint conversation over myself.

"It seems like the Fleet Admiral has good tastes~" The blond commented, causing the Fleet Admiral to finally lose his cool.

"Watch your mouth, Doflamingo." Sengoku warned, "she is my niece, and I shall not allow you to speak about her in such an inappropriate way. Understood?" The glare was enough to scare away nearly any man, and it just so happened to seem that Doflamingo was that type of man. Though he wore a smile, I could tell that he was indeed intimidated by Sengoku.

"Commodore Sengoku shall be sitting in on our meetings from now on. If there shall be any problems with such, you are to report them directly to me, understood?" It seemed like everyone understood rather well of Sengoku's commands and nobody spoke any further about me or to myself. Once the meeting was over, I stood from my chair and started to leave the room. It was only when I stepped out into the hallway was I confronted with the man from before hand.

"Fufufufu~ Well aren't you something else? A _Commodore_ allowing the Fleet Admiral to stand up for you~" I knew his teasing was to get me upset, but I was too educated in wasting my time with someone of his level. I turned toward him, allowing him to see all of myself this time, for I was no longer covered by the table, and stood there tall.

"Mister Doflamingo, please do not think lightly of my abilities. I am highly capable of standing up for myself at all times, just because we are not on the battle field does not mean that I am weak any other time. Please sir, remember that." Right as I was walking away I could hear him chuckling again from behind as I left the room.

* * *

After the meeting, I was ordered to try and track down a well known pirate ship that had been in the current waters of the Red Line. My orders were simple, find and eliminate the threat, if they did not come quietly.

"I suppose we should go and see what all this fuss is about." I whispered to myself before giving the orders to set sail. Honestly, had I known about whose ship I would have crossed paths with I may have thought a tad bit differently about this mission I was sent on. Sailing out to the last known location of the pirate ship, my blood ran cold when the crow's nest shouted those few, very deathly, simple words.

_"It's it's the **White beard** pirates!" _I cursed to myself. Were these the pirates that I was sent out to face with but a single crew? Most likely not, but never the less my orders were clear, _"eliminate the threat if they did not come quietly."_

"Shit, this is just not my lucky day." It seemed that when we had crossed baths with White beard's ship, we were never going to win this fight. Our ship was blown to the ocean floor and only myself seemed to live through the blood shed that was delt. Currently I found myself bloodied and hurting as I keeled on the ship deck before White beard himself.

"What is this? A single Navy ship attacks my crew, not to mention that the strongest person on that ship is a mere commodore? Idiotic!" My breaths were rugged from the battle as my vision was blurred by the seat that dripped from my forehead, my red hair clinging to the sides of my face.

"I had my orders, and every man aboard that ship, including myself, were ready to carry out those orders while still knowing that it might cost us our lives." I replied causing White beard to narrow his eyes.

"And those orders?" I looked him directly in the eyes.

"To eliminate the threat if they did not come quietly." those were my orders, sir." White beard's expression never changed as his eyes continued to glare into mine.

"Even though you were up against me? You could have easily turned tail and ran, nobody would have ever even known that you and I had crossed paths. Your crew could have lived to see another day, so why didn't you?"

"Sir, though it was my duty, do not think that I do not care about my crew. They were fine men, if I could have saved any single one of them I would have. But, we all knew that the odds were stacked against us and they still agreed to fight on. Yes, we could have turned tail and ran, but we had orders. To live with the thought of the day that Justice is no longer carried out because someone was too afraid to face their fears, it is just something that I cannot bare to allow happen!" White beard seemed rather intrigued with my _"big speech"_ as he tilted his head to the side a bit and looked down at me with his piercing gaze.

"Hnn, you are a strange one. Tell me, what is it that makes you so ambitious? What is your motive behind your actions that which you call "Justice"?" I smiled at his last comment before bowing my head, no longer looking him in the eyes and rather at the wood below me.

"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyways" A wise man once told me that. Though I fear much, I know what has to be done in order to make this world a better and safer place to live in for the next generation. I cannot allow knowing that I left this world without making some type of peaceful change to it that will protect the current lives and those to come." With this it seemed that I had something turning in White beard's mind, but I could not figure out what it was that he was thinking. I knew he was thinking long and hard, I could feel it in his gaze, he was thinking about his next move but I wasn't even sure that he knew what it was that he was planning next. Though, it didn't seem to be only him, I was surprised that I had the whole crew thinking on my words as well.

"Pops wait!" A familiar voice called out from among the crowd. I looked up in the direction of the voice and I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the shirtless man come running over into the middle of our discussion.

"What is it Ace?" White beard asked, seeming slightly annoyed with the young man. Ace stood a few feet away from me, but his gaze was on White beard.

"Pops wait just a minute, I know her, I know this girl!" Ace shouted, pointing down at me. I sighed, Ace could be just as dramatic as Luffy sometimes.

"Do you now?" White beard asked, cocking a brow. Ace held a stern look as he was in a battle between the much larger and elder man.

"Yes, I've known her since I was younger, she grew up with my younger brother and myself! Please Pops, she isn't our enemy!" My eyes widened slightly. It was true that we grew up together for a while, but to say that we weren't "enemies"?

"Hnn, last time I checked she was a Marine and we were pirates?" Marco commented from the sidelines, though he did have a point. Ace shook his head and pointed down at me once again.

"She isn't like the others, Marco! Sure, she follows her orders, but she would never betray or hurt her friends!" I gave a slight chuckle, Ace was talking about the past right now, we haven't seen each other since the year Garp had taken me away and back to Main HQ to begin my training. I had changed so much since then, but had I honestly changed that much? Had I honestly became so cold as to hunt down my own friends, Luffy and Ace?

"Please Pops don't hurt her anymore! She's stubborn and hot headed yeah, but she wouldn't hurt us if she didn't have to!" White beard looked over from his son to me, I felt as his gaze fell over my head.

"Ace speaks rather highly of you girl, what is your name?" A deep frown quickly settled in on my lips as I narrowed my eyes and continued to look at the wooden planks of the ship. I bit the inside of my lower lip, what would White beard do if he were to find out my name? Surely he would have something done about me if I had to give him my last name, but I knew that lying to someone like him was not an option.

"My name, sir is Emma Lee Sengoku. Yes, I am indeed the niece of the Fleet Admiral Sengoku." I could feel the looming cloud pour all around the ship. Anger, rage, disrepair, regret, it was all there among the crew, but there seemed to be come person who didn't have any of those feelings, Ace.

"Pops, I know what you're thinking, but please just listen to m-"

"Silence my son, I have heard enough!" White beard's booming voice seemed to shake the whole ship. I took a rugged inhale of air, shaken myself by such a power in his voice alone. Ace himself even flinched slightly by his pop's outburst, but he was silent none the less.

"Ready a small boat for the commodore, her welcome is no longer needed upon this ship." Ace's mouth parted slightly, shocked from such the harsh decision made upon myself.

"Thank you, White beard, for such an offer." I said, biting back what I honestly wished to say as I rose to my feet and started to walk away from Ace. He stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my arm and pulling me back with enough strength to make me stumble backwards causing me to look at him.

"Wait Emma!"

"Ace please, don't worry about me. White beard's offer is just fine, besides I'm sure to cross paths with another Navy ship in a few days after not reporting into HQ." I told him, though he still gritted his teeth as he continued to hold me in place. Though Ace was, well, use to be, my friend I could tell that he was still a bit worried about me just as he had always been back when we were kids. Even though he had a weird way of showing his worries toward someone, I could always tell when he would worry over me, just like the day his grandfather had taken me back to my uncle, he was worried then too.

I pulled away from his grip and sighed, a small smile appearing on my lips as I turned around and started walking away, raising a hand up slightly to give a small wave as I made my way toward the small boat.

"Try to keep your head in-tacked, because the next time we meet I will be the one to chop it off." I joked as I left the ship, knowing that I was leaving a cocky smiling Ace behind.


	5. It Is A Weakness

"Luffy, Ace! This is Emma Lee Sengoku!" Garp barked strolling into DanDan's hut with the red haired girl under his arm. Her large blue eyes scanned the room before Garp promptly dropped her down onto the floor before the two boys.

"She will begin training with the both of you! She is the niece of Sengoku himself and she is to become a Marine just as the both of you are to become one day!" At this both boys frowned deeply, the older one scowling while the younger one puffed out his cheeks as they didn't seem to enjoy the thought of them becoming Marines one day. Emma looked at both boys, both seeming rather strange to her.

"Mister Garp, sir." Emma said, turning around toward the much taller man. "Do you have to leave me here with these boys? Why can't I go back with you?" Garp looked down at the small girl and keeled down before her, patting her head softly.

"Because, you have to become strong so that one day you can rise quickly through the ranks when you become a Marine!" Emma sighed, knowing full good and well that Garp wasn't just dropping her off here because he wanted her to become stronger, but because he didn't want to watch her while he was on his vacation. Grown-ups sucked.

"Now boys, be good to Emma and teach her how to fight! I'll be back in six months to take Emma back home!" Garp informed the two boys before patting Emma once more on the head and leaving her there with them both. Emma just looked over at the two of them, they seemed so strange.

"Hello, my name is Emma Lee Sengoku, it's nice to meet the both of you." Emma said giving a small bow to both of them. The younger boy smiled and laughed while the older one just continued to give a half glare at her.

"Hi Emily! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday! Oh yeah, and that's Ace!" Upon this the boy named Ace turned toward Luffy and whacked him up-top the head with the meat bone that was in his hands, causing Luffy's head to hit the floorboards as his neck stretched out from the impact.

"Idiot! Shut up about becoming the Pirate King! She's training to become a Marine, idiot!" Emma's eyes widened as Luffy's head popped back into place and he jumped up from his seat in anger and started shouting at Ace.

_"He's only a kid, but he's eaten a Devil Fruit already!?" _Emma thought as she continued to watch the two argue with one another.

* * *

I could see a soft colored light and I felt warm as if I were under blankets. I tried to open my eyes, but I had been moving ever so slowly as I tried to muster up the strength to get my eyes open. I heard voices moving about in the room, but I couldn't hardly make them out or understand them. I soon realized that I was in a bed, a hospital bed, and the voices were Garp and Sengoku. It seemed that Garp wasn't happy with Sengoku at all, and he was letting him know it too. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the both of them at the edge of my bed. I sighed, which seemed to grab both of their attentions and causing their argument to stop as Garp looked over at me slightly shocked and Sengoku stood there looking down at me.

"Emily! You're awake thank goodness!" Garp shouted, rushing around the side of my bed and taking a seat in the chair by my bedside. I glanced over at him, confused as to how I had ended up in a hospital bed in the first place.

"How did I get here?" My voice was dry and cracked, my words hardly audible as I begun to cough from the dryness of my mouth. Garp narrowed his eyes as he sat next to me, watching my coughing fit and allowing it to die down before answering my question.

"You don't remember? You were found floating out in the middle of the ocean in a small rowboat. Emily, you were found by Captain Smoker and saved as he rushed you back here. What happened out there, Emily?" I closed my eyes, trying my best to remember what had happened and then it was as if everything came flooding back to me as my eyes re-opened with lighting speed.

"_White beard!_" I gasped, remembering how I was the only one of my crew who had lived through the fight against him and his sons. I remembered as Ace had come to my rescue and convened White beard to allow me to live. White beard had given me a boat and had left me out in the middle of the sea, allowing fate to guide me from there.

"You mean to tell me that you ran into White beard?" Sengoku asked, choking out White beard's name, his expression now matching Garp's as he was shocked beyond recommission. I nodded slowly, my hands griping the blankest tightly and looked away from Sengoku's eyes down to my covered feet.

"I was the only one of the crew who had managed to live through the fight. I don't understand why, but he allowed me to live, for whatever reason, he placed me in a boat and left me in the waters." I closed my eyes, my head pounding from the memories of laying out in the sun of the small boat, hot, hungry, and tired before I finally passed out from one reason or another. I was unable to watch as Garp glanced from myself over to Sengoku, the look each of them gave each other seemed as if they knew the reason why White beard had allowed me to live.

"Emma, do you know how long ago you were found?" Garp asked, making me re-open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. I gave a rough sigh, my body sore and aching.

"By the feeling of my body, I would say months, but I know that isn't possible." Garp frowned deeply as he eyes narrowed.

"You were found a week ago, but was rushed back here three days ago."

"It's only been that long?" I asked, curious as to how Captain Smoker found me within a weeks time but managed to return me within three days. I didn't press the matters and instead allowed it to fall, just as it seemed the subject had done.

"I am glad that you are alive, Emma." Sengoku said, his hands in his pants pockets as he continued to stand at the foot of my bed. "Rest up and recover quickly, we will be needing your report on my desk by Monday morning. I want you to put down _everything _that happened from the time you left port to now, understood?" I raised my hand weakly and gave him a small salute.

"Understood, sir." Sengoku nodded before turning on his heels and leaving the room, allow Garp and I privacy. There was a silence about the room, though it wasn't awkward, but more of a quiet comfort. I looked over at Garp, who seemed to be deep in thought as he was looking down at his hands.

"It wasn't White beard who spared my life, but from the help of your grandson, Ace." Garp's head shot up as he looked me in the eyes. Hearing his grandson's name, Garp's eyes seemed to widened before they softened and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Ace? Ace always seemed to hold you closely just like he does Luffy." Garp was more or less whispering, there were just somethings that we never spoke about within the walls of HQ, there were far too many people who would take the chance to use the information against us if higher powers than Sengoku heard certain information. I chuckled softly, my ribs sending a shock wave of pain through my body from how soar they were, but I could handle it.

"I ran into Ace a few months ago when I was abroad with Captain Smoker. Ace refused to fight me and instead turned tails and ran. Even after I had launched an attack to stop him, he still did not fight back against me." Garp's softened gaze lingered on me for a while, he was deep in thought over my words. Standing from his chair, Garp placed his large hand on top of my head, an action that he had not done in the longest of time as he patted me softly.

"Don't think too much on it, Emily. Try and get some rest, you have to recover quickly and get that report done." I nodded, giving a salute to Garp as he turned and left the room. Once he was gone I sighed deeply and fell back against the bed, turning my head to look out the window and watching as the sea clashing into the rocks of the shoreline.

_"Ace, why did you work so hard on saving my life? We are enemies... aren't we?" _I sighed, feeling my eyes suddenly becoming heavy as I allowed them to close and sleep begun to overtake my overly-tired mind.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly as I had been released from the infirmary three days ago, giving me enough time to do my report on the events that had happened. Though I had wanted to leave out information, such as Ace stepping to my side and convincing White beard to allow me to live, I had to place it into my report, but why did I not feel satisfied with it then? I sighed, re-reading my work over and over again.

_"As I was aboard White beard's ship, my men and ship were taken to the bottom of the sea. I was brought before White beard and was going to be killed, however Portgas D. Ace had intervened and had asked for my life to be spared. I was then given a small boat and let out at sea, in which later Captain Smoker had found me and brought me back to port- least from what I was informed later in the infirmary room by both Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice-Admiral Garp..." _

I sighed, staring at Ace's name for what seemed like ten minutes as something inside me said to write it differently. Finally, I picked up the piece of paper, crumbled it up and tossed it into the fireplace on the wall next to my desk. Re-writing that part and leaving Ace's name out of it. I have never, ever,**_ ever_**, given a false report before, but something told me that this was the **_only_** exception to be made. Sighing, I stood from my chair and headed toward Sengoku's office to give him my report, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything wrong with me or the report that would lead him to believe that I have false accusation in my report.

"Enter" The muffled voice called out from behind the Fleet Admiral's office door, giving me the permission I needed to step foot inside his office with my cream colored folder in my hands. Turning the knob of the door, I expected to enter and find only myself and Sengoku, but I was fooled when I entered the office and found a third party member sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir! Admiral Borsalino, sir!" I called out, saluting both higher ranking officers before being told to be at ease by Sengoku. Kizaru smiled widely as he tilted his head to the side.

"Sengoku-kun, how many time must I tell you to call me Ki~za~ru?" I stiffened slightly, being called "Sengoku-kun" in front of Sengoku himself was a risky move, though Kizaru did seemed far too laid back to actually realize it.

"My apologize Admiral Kizaru, I meant no disrespect, sir." Kizaru's smile merely grew as he said nothing further. I returned my attention toward Sengoku, holding up the file showing him that I had done as he said. Sengoku seemed to understand what the file was and allowed me to place it on his desk, but before I was able to take my leave, Sengoku stopped me.

"Commodore, I called Admiral Kizaru here for a reason." I turned my head to look over at Kizaru, who seemed to still be smiling at me. "There has been word about the Eleven Supernova's all meeting up on one island, Sabaody Archipelago. You are to accompany Admiral Kizaru there, on part of his request, and round up everyone that you can and arrest them. If they do not comply, use all means necessary to stop them." I looked back at Sengoku, my brow being raised. Why was it always myself that was to be put on missions such as this? Was it due to my engagement to Sakazuki? If that were the case, perhaps they were trying to promote me as quickly as possible so as to not allow the Admiral himself to look badly with such a low ranking wife? Either way, I raised my hand and saluted Sengoku, accepting the mission with the up most priority.

"You are to leave within three days. By then the Eleven Supernova should all be on the island and you can capture them all in one swoop." Sengoku informed me. I nodded before excusing myself from the room. Once in the hall, I headed straight for Garp's office needing some guidance at the moment. As I walked down the hall toward Garp's office I was stopped dead in my tracks by the call of my name from a rough toned voice. I turned around and was greeted by none other than Sakazuki, someone whom I did not wish to see at the moment.

"I've heard rumors that you are to accompany Kizaru to Sabaody Archipelago." It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement to see what I would have to say about the whole arrangement. I nodded, looking up into his deep darkened eyes only to wish that I had looked anywhere else but there.

"Yes, it seems that the Admiral had requested me to go with him, though I do not know why he has chosen myself when there are far better and higher ranking officers out there that would jump for a chance such as this." Sakazuki narrowed his eyes, his cap overshadowing the now harsh gaze that he was giving me.

"You mean to say that you do not wish to accompany him and round up the pirate scum?" I felt my heart stop, _I did not mean it in that way_, but it seemed that Sakazuki had interpenetrated it in that manner. I shook my head slowly, trying to stay calm as I felt his piercing gaze still on my body as I had to now close my eyes.

"No sir, please, you misunderstood, forgive me for not explaining it better. I simply do not wish to be a incense to the Admiral, I see myself as merely slowing him down, sir. I do wish to capture the pirates, sir, to up hold Absolute Justices is something that I have always been for, sir." When I opened my eyes again, it seemed that Sakazuki had rethought about what I had said, but though his gaze was still harsh he had calmed down slightly with my explanation.

"You are too modest Commodore, and it is a trait that I see as weakness." My eyes widened with those last words as he walked away from me. Leaving me in the middle of the hallway, I gridded my teeth together "_A trait that I see as a weakness." _I scoffed, how dare he say something such as that to me. Modesty was not a weakness, it is something that if everyone were to have then we might live in a better world than what we are now. I balled my fists as I turned around and made my way for Garp's office.

"I suppose modesty is a weakness, seeing as how you certainly don't have any, Akainu!" I whispered.


	6. He's Been Caught

"Hey Luffy, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked quietly, watching as the younger boy was laughing and running around outside in the open area. Luffy stopped, looking up at the smaller girl who had found a spot to sit on top of a large uprooted root. Luffy laughed and smiled widely at her before nodding his head.

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get your Devil Fruit powers?" Luffy laughed again, placing his hands behind his head and grabbing hold of the straw hat that rested on his head.

"Shanks had the Devil Fruit and I ate it! It gave me the Gomu-Gomu powers that let me stretch any part of my body!" Emma just blinked, a finger to her lips as she started thinking over Luffy's words. She didn't press the matter any further, she knew that the boy would tell her anything that she wanted to know, but he was a rather big air head. She had been hanging around both Luffy and Ace for almost two weeks and had learned almost everything there was about Luffy, but it seemed that Ace was a little harder to crack.

Speaking of which, where was Ace at the moment?

As if Ace knew that he was being looked for he sprung forth from the brush beside Emma and launched a surprise attack on the girl. She screamed out as she went flying forward from Ace's foot making contact in her back and pushing her off the root and falling several feet onto the ground below. Her whole body hurt, mostly her hands as she used them to try to catch herself from the fall, and she struggled to get onto her knees. Hearing Ace jump down beside her, she felt her long hair being pulled back by his hand, causing tears to weld in her eyes from the pain.

"Gramps said you're suppose to become a Marine? I don't see how with as weak you are and you're just a stupid girl!" Emma's eyes shot open, the harsh and mean words that were shouted at her made her eyes water even more. Stupid Ace, she would show him! Grabbing his hand, Emma pulled it back, causing him to pull out some of her red hair along with it. This in turn shocked Ace for a moment, allowing her time to grab his whole arm and spin around to flip him over her shoulder. Ace made an "oomph" sound as his back hit the dirt and his eyes wide open with shock, stunned for a moment as his brain tried to register what had just happened.

From across the way, Luffy was laughing so hard that he had fallen over and was now rolling around on the ground holding his sides and nearly crying from the way Ace's face looked at the moment. Ace's only view was that of red and blue; Emma. She was leaning over and looking at the boy, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes held back the rest of the tears that wished to fall from the stinging of her pulled hair.

"I don't see how with as weak as you are how you're going to become a pirate?" Emma said, mocking Ace as he continued to lay there on the ground looking up at her. When he seemed to register what she had said, he gridded his teeth and jumped up from the ground. Looking at her, he stood tall and puffed out his chest as if trying to intimidate the much shorter girl, though it was hard with the slight redness that he held on his cheeks.

"Shut up! You're just a stupid girl!" Ace then turned on his heels and took off running through the woods, causing Luffy to stop laughing and watch as Ace disappeared in a hurry.

"Hu? Where did Ace run to?" Luffy asked, confused about the whole thing now. Emma just looked at the brush where Ace had ran into and couldn't help but wonder why Ace suddenly ran away from her?

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of panic throughout the whole building. I groaned, wondering what was going on outside of my bedroom door. Were we perhaps under attack? Probably not, there would be loud explosions and metal on metal if we were, instead there was only sounds of shouting and running through the hallways. I removed myself from my bed and grabbed my cape, heading outside to see what all the commotion was really about.

Once I was outside I watched as all the lower ranking officers rushed around in a panic, something big was definitely up.

"Hey you, solider!" The man stopped his running about and saluted me.

"Commodore Sengoku!" I frowned deeply.

"What is going on around here solider?" The man looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Y-you mean you haven't heard?!" I raised my brow causing him to continue, though I honestly wished he hadn't. "They caught him! they caught Portgas D. Ace! They've finally caught him and are taking him to Imperial Down!" I stood there, my blood running cold. How was ace finally caught? I never thought he was ever going to lose- wait, who had he fought against that was strong enough to take him down? Garp, I needed to speak to Garp!

"Thank you solider, you are dismissed!" The man then ran to continue his duties else where. I hurried toward Garp's office, throwing the door open quickly without knocking or being given permission.

"Garp I just heard about A-!" i stopped, Garp was not alone in his office, quickly I saluted both men and apologized for the intrusion.

"Emma, I see you have heard the news." Sengoku said, his eyes narrowed and a deep frown set on his lips.

"Sir, I have heard about the man, Portgas D. Ace, being captured and taken to imperial down, sir." Sengoku's eyes narrowed further.

"Yes, but it seems that you were not given the full story. Portgas D. Ace is to be executed by beheading."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story seems to have been moving much faster than what I had expected it. I've decided to put some flash back into the story so that you can get a feel for the relationship between Emma, Ace, and Luffy. However, with as quickly as this story is heading I feel as if I'm going to leave out some major details regarding Emma's past and everything that happened that brought her up to this point. I believe what I'm going to have to do is pause it right here and for the next couple of chapters work on a little back ground detail. Because honestly, you wouldn't really get a feel for what's going to happen in future chapters if you don't know the whole story.

Some of you are probably not going to enjoy the whole "flash back to the past" type of deal, but I want everyone to understand what happened and why things are turning out the way they are. I promise it won't be a whole 20 some chapter story on her past, but I just want to get it out there so everyone knows and understands a little better.

Also, if there is anything you wish to find out about Emma's past like certain points such as her engagement to Akainu, wishing to be a pirate instead of a marine, or why she acts the way she does. Leave me a review and I shall try to put it in the story somewhere.

Thank You to all who reads and reviews! Your reviews make my day! C:


	7. The Past: Act I

**Author's Note: **Here are some little "Flash Backs" that I deemed are important to the story so that you may get a feel about Emma's relationship with Ace and Luffy and a few others. Please enjoy and thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Hey Luffy, why do you wanna become a pirate so badly?" Emma asked, her large blue eyes watching the young boy practice his "Gum Gum Pistol" move that he came up with about an hour ago. Luffy gave Emma a large cheesy grin.

"Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates someday! I'll show Shanks and his crew that I can become a great pirate!" Emma tilted her head, this was the second time that Luffy had mentioned this man named Shanks, who was he exactly?

"Is Shanks your dad or something?" Luffy just looked at Emma before he let out a loud laugh.

"No Shanks is a pirate who saved me from the Sea King that lives around our island. He's really cool and really strong! He also gave me his hat to hang onto until I become King of the Pirates!" Luffy said, the last part he grabbed his straw hat and smiled more. Emma nodded, somewhat understanding now why Luffy continued to keep mentioning this guy.

"Hey Emma, when I become a pirate do you wanna become my first mate?" Emma was so lost in through that she hadn't noticed the close proximity Luffy had with her. She raised a brow and blushed, not use to being so close to a boy.

"She isn't here to become a pirate, idiot!" Emma's locked gaze turned from Luffy and over to Ace, honestly he was sneaky sometimes. Luffy turned around and frowned.

"She can be part of my crew if she wants! Isn't that right, Emma?" Luffy smiled back at Emma, but did not say anything as she watched the two boys continuing to bicker.

"Idiot! She's the niece of an Admiral and with your Gramps always throwing that Marine crap down her throat how is she suppose to become a pirate?" Ace finished, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at Emma. Luffy puffed out his cheeks and made a face at Ace while muttering something underneath his breath. Ace's eye twitched at Luffy's childish behavior, but a sudden outburst from the red head stopped him before he could throw a come back at Luffy.

"I can become a pirate it I want!" Emma shouted, standing up and yelling at the top of her lungs. Luffy started to laugh while Ace just looked completely taken aback. "Stop telling me I can and can't do you big jerk! I know how to handle stupid boys like you! You're all the same, always downing a girl because she isn't a boy! I'll show you! I'll become stronger than both of you boys! So shut up you big jerk! I'll become a pirate of Luffy's crew and help him become King of the Pirates!" Emma was huffing and puffing, completely out of breath as her face now matched the color of her hair. Ace looked baffled while his mouth was agape. Luffy was standing there and grinning like an idiot with his hands on his hips, snickering in Ace's direction.

"Stupid..." Ace grumbled as he turned and started back into the woods, leaving Emma and Luffy there to talk about becoming pirates.

* * *

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, throwing his rubber arm forward toward Emma, which the small girl dodged, jumping off to the right. Once clear of his outstretched rubber arm, she ran as quickly as her short legs could carry her and leaped into a crouching position in front of Luffy. While she was crouched, she balled her left fist up and with all her strength she swung upward into Luffy's stomach.

"Strong Punch!" The wind was knocked out of him as Luffy went flying back into the dirt. He laid there on the ground coughing and trying everything to get as much air as possible.

"Luffy! How are you ever gonna win a fight if you announce your attack before you actually attack?" Emma asked, huffing and crossing her hands over her chest as she stood over the boy who was laying on the ground.

"Sh-Shut up! I'll beat you next time!" She rolled her eyes, that's what he said the last 202 times that they had fought against one another. She sighed, rubbing her arm that she had used to punch Luffy. Although Emma had learned how to partly control her strength, she still couldn't do a strong enough punch or kick without hurting herself int he process as well.

"Come on Luffy, we'd better get back to DanDan's before it gets too dark and all the animals come out." Luffy smiled and laughed as he jumped to his feet while placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry Emma, you're part of my crew so I'll protect you!" Her cheeks tinted slightly from Luffy's kind words.

"I don't need protection you goof! I'm strong enough, I can handle myself!" Luffy merely continued to smile.

* * *

"Ace, Luffy, wait up you guys!" Emma shouted as she ran after the two boys. Both of them turning around to see her trying her best to keep up with her short legs, but neither of them stopping to wait on her.

"Emma, go back to DanDan's!" Ace shouted, annoyed with the girl constantly trying to follow them everywhere they went. Emma frowned deeply but continued to chase after them.

"Stop telling me what to do Ace!" She shouted back, annoyed with him always trying to give her orders. Just because he was a few months older than her didn't mean that he could boss her around! She watched as both of them hurried quicker which in return made her to slowly start to lose sight with them.

"Ace, Luffy, wait!" Her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as they were both out of sight now. Emma slowed to a walk before stopping in the middle of the woods, finding herself all alone. She frowned deeply and kicked at a pebble that was at her feet while her fingers found their way into the helm of her baggy shirt which read _"Marine" _in big blue letters. She sighed, looking back up in the general direction where Ace and Luffy had rushed off toward. She frowned deeply before picking up her feet once more and running after them. She'd be darned if they left her behind _again!_

* * *

"Hey Ace, Luffy, what took you guys so long?" Sabo asked, looking at the two out of breath boys. Ace looked up at the blond haired boy as he tired to catch his breath.

"Sorry Sabo, but Emma was trying to follow us again." Ace informed him. Sabo raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, holding onto his faucet pipe weapon.

"You mean that girl Luffy keeps talking about? His first crew member or something another?" Ace nodded, standing back up again only to be knocked back down from behind as something came crashing right into his back from out of the brush. Sabo and Luffy both jumped back, thinking that some wild animal had gotten Ace. Sabo raised his weapon, ready to strike only to find that this was not wild animal, it was some little red haired girl. She sat up, holding the front of her head and groaning out in pain.

"Man, what in the world did I just run into, huh?" She looked down and saw that Ace was laying in the ground face first and noticed that she was sitting on his back. She frowned deeply as Ace turned his head around and locked eyes with her, pushing her off him in a hurry as he turned around and glared at her.

"Emma what are you doing here!" Ace shouted, causing the girl to frown even more.

"I followed you, you left me behind!" She resorted back. Ace growled and raised his hand and pointed at her.

"I told you to go back to DanDan's house!"

"Stop telling me what to do Ace!"

"You're just a girl!"

"You're just an idiot!"

"What did you say you _girl!_"

"I said, you're an idiot, _idiot!_"

"_Why you!_"

"_You!_"

Sabo stood there next to Luffy, watching as Emma and Ace jumped into one anothers arms and tumbled to the ground and rolled around trying to hit each other. Sabo took a few steps back along with Luffy as Sabo turned toward the younger boy and scratched the side of his head, confused.

"So, is this the girl?" Sabo asked, neither of their eyes leaving the rather confusing site before them.

"Yup."

"I see..."


	8. The Past: Act II

"So, you're Sabo?" Emma asked, watching as the blond haired boy bandaged up Ace while Luffy was currently bandaging up herself. Sabo didn't say anything or even look in her direction, instead he merely nodded his head in response to her question. Emma watched the strange boy, Sabo, closely as he continued to bandage up Ace in silence. Finally, Sabo's face tinted a light pink when he felt the girl's gaze linger on him for longer than it should. Sabo finally turned and met with her gaze, only to wish he hadn't, her hair color caused her eyes to really pop and catch him off guard which in turn made his face that much more red.

Emma raised a brow at the boy, why was his face so red? Was he maybe sick or something? Thinking about all the reasons why his face could have been red, except for the actual reason, Emma was pulled from her thinking by the loud laughter that sounded next to her. Luffy had broke out into laughter as he caught site of Sabo's blushing face, something that Luffy had honestly never seen before so he found it a bit funny even if he didn't understand why Sabo was blushing in the first place.

This caused Emma to look back at Luffy confused, why was he laughing? It drew Ace's attention as well, causing him to look at Luffy before turning and looking at Sabo, who was looking away in embarrassment. Ace growled and sent Emma a glare that caused the girl to return the look with just as much meanness that matched Ace's. Luffy, after his laughing fit, finally calmed down enough to where he only snickered and smiled.

"Hey, Emily?" Luffy said, causing the girl to look away from Ace and look at him. "Why did you follow us?" Emma raised a brow before narrowing her eyes and glaring at Ace out of the corner of her eyes.

"Cause I could!" Ace frowned deeply and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at anyone, including Sabo.

* * *

"Sabo~!" The laughter caused the unsuspecting boy to turn around and get tackled to the ground by his caller while she continued to giggle. Sabo's eyes widened from the girl who was promptly sitting on top of him now, blushing lightly as he gridded his teeth and started yelling words that were so jumbled, Emma couldn't even understand him and only found him to be funny.

"Get off him, squirt!" Ace shouted, grabbing the much smaller girl by the collar of her shirt and pulled her off Sabo. She frowned deeply and crossed her arms over her chest before looking up at Ace.

"I was only playing! You're so mean, Ace!" Emma pouted, disappointed that Ace ruined her fun. Ace held out his hand and helped pull Sabo up off the ground giving Sabo a chance to dust his self off and fix his hat. The blush slowly started to fade from his cheeks as Sabo looked over at Ace, seeing the frown set on Ace's lips.

"**_Ace! You left me behind!_**" Luffy shouted, running up behind everyone out of breath. Ace rolled his eyes while putting his hands on his hips.

"If Emma would learn to not be stupid and run ahead of us, then you wouldn't have gotten left behind!" Ace told Luffy, watching as the younger boy finally made it up with the rest of them. Emma frowned, looking over at Ace but not saying anything, just giving him that look.

"So, Sabo?" Emma said sweetly, turning toward the boy causing him to blush again only worse this time from the sweetness of her voice.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked nervously, causing Emma to smile and Ace to frown and narrow his eyes at the boy.

"Where are we going today? You said it would be pretty awesome!" Emma said giggling with the last part, excited for a new adventure. Sabo looked up at Ace and jumped slightly, Ace had never looked at him like that before, and he looked pretty mad. What was up with Ace right now? Sabo turned to look back at Emma, who just smiled and awaited his answer.

"W-well, I thought w-we could all go to this really c-cool place deep in the mountains!" Sabo stuttered slightly causing Emma to giggle again. Ace's eye twitched in annoyance before he growled and looked down at Emma, his hands on his hips.

"You're not going." Emma's eyes widened, turning to look at Ace. Sabo and Luffy were somewhat caught off guard as well, not expecting Ace to disagree with allowing Emma to go with them. Emma stood straight up, which only allowed the top of her head to come to Ace's shoulder, as she tried to match Ace in intimidation.

"And why not?" Ace crossed his arms over his chest and made a deep nose.

"Because, I said so!"

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered, Sabo now standing next to Luffy, knowing better than to stand anywhere near the two of them when they started to get into an argument.

"Because you _said so_? That's bull crap! I can go where ever I want!" Emma said, her arms now crossed over her chest. Ace frowned deeply, she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Not with me you can't! You shouldn't even have followed us up here! Go back to DanDan's, Emma!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do, Ace!"

"**Damn it,** **Emma!** **_Go home!_**" Emma gasped. Ace and her had gotten into arguments in the past, even fist fights, but Ace had never cursed at her before. She backed down and took a few steps back away from Ace, she was so mad right now she couldn't even see straight.

"_Fine! __**Screw you, Ace!**__ I wish I had never met __**you!**_" Ace's expression was just as harsh as what it had been when they had started arguing. He didn't stop her as she turned on her heels and started running back toward DanDan's hut, running past both Luffy and Sabo. Sabo and Luffy both shouted for her to stop running and come back, but she ignored their shouts and was soon out of their site. Luffy and Sabo both frowned as they turned and looked at one another before turning and looking at Ace.

"Ace, why are you so mean to Emily?" Luffy asked, upset with the way Ace always treated the girl. Ace growled and turned away, starting to walk off.

"It's none of your business Luffy, now come on you two! Let's get going!" Luffy and Sabo stood there for a moment longer, neither one of them were happy with the way Ace treated Emma, but they figured they would talk about it later. Right now, they needed to hurry before Ace left them behind.

* * *

Emma walked out of DanDan's hut, the sky was nice and clear and the air smelled wonderful. Stretching out, Emma laughed and took off running toward one of her favorite spots around DanDan's hut. Emma would go there to think about stuff and get some alone time away from that stupid head Ace, it also had a wonderful view of the sea. Expecting to find her spot empty, Emma slowed down to a walk as she seen that her spot had been occupied by the person who she didn't wish to see right now. Turning around, Ace had heard the giggling and laughter of a girl, so when he turned he was met with Emma standing there behind him looking slightly disappointed.

The two looked at one another for a moment before Emma frowned and turned around to leave, saying nothing to Ace. Ace sighed, so she wasn't even talking to him now since a week ago when he had finally snapped at her. That was fine by him, he didn't need to talk to her anyways. Ace turned back around and looked down at the water that rushed up and hit the side of the island. He shook his head, he didn't do anything wrong to her! But, why did he feel bad then? This was stupid, girls were stupid, Sabo was stupid too for always acting dumb when Emma was around! Seriously, Sabo liked her but Ace didn't see how he could like a girl like her! She was rude, didn't listen, and too much like Luffy! She didn't even act like a girl, she acted like a boy!

"**_Gwar! She's so stupid! This is stupid! Why do I care, because I don't!_**" Ace shouted into the open air, letting out his frustration. He thought he was alone, that was the only reason why he had shouted in the first place, but it seemed that he was wrong.

"Sounds like you're the stupid one to me." Ace froze, he didn't think anyone else was around. Slowly turning, he held a deep frown as he was met with DanDan, who stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Go away DanDan." Ace grumbled, turning back around so he didn't have to look at her right now. DanDan sighed, placing her hands on her hips and approached Ace from behind.

"You're always so mean to the little lady, and she's done nothing to deserve the treatment you've been giving her. Why is that, Ace?" Ace growled, not wanting to talk about this to DanDan or anyone else for that matter. When Ace didn't speak, DanDan took her foot and shoved it into Ace's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Ge the hell off me!" Ace screamed, trying to wiggle out from DanDan's boot.

"Listen here Ace! Emma is a good girl and strong too, but a woman can only take so much before she loses her strength! It's because of boys like you a woman slowly started to lose her self esteem and start to change from a strong out-spoken woman to one who doesn't have any faith in anything that she does and questions everything in her life!" Ace had stopped struggling under DanDan's boot and listened closely to her words of wisdom. His eyes were wide as she spoke to him, would Emma really change that much from something like that?

"I don't think you actually hate her, Ace. I think you care enough about the girl to not want to see her get hurt, but you're going about it wrong boy! Instead of being an ass about it, try acting a bit nicer and tell her that you're just looking out for her!" With this, DanDan removed her boot from Ace's back and allowed the boy to sit up once more.

"Step up and be a man, because I didn't raise a crooked mean-ass like what you're turning out to be!" Ace's eyes really widened now, as he was speechless. DanDan had left Ace alone with his thoughts, thinking hard about everything DanDan had told him. He sighed, crossing his hands over his chest and looking out into the sea once more. He would apologize to her, tomorrow.

* * *

The sun came up over the horizon, waking up Ace as the unwelcoming light came peeking in through the window and causing him to wake up. Opening his eyes he yawned and stretched out, kicking Luffy in the process as he saw the boy had snuck into his bed, again. Rubbing his eyes, Ace slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the main room, expecting to see Emma still asleep in her spot in the corner, but she wasn't there. Ace raised a brow, where was she? Wait, where was all of her things too? _Where was Emma!? _

"She's gone, Ace." DanDan said from the corner of the room while she took a drag from her cigaret. Ace looked at the woman who sat in the corner smoking.

"Gone? Gone where!" Ace shouted, waking up Luffy in the process and causing the sleepy boy to come out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"Her six months is up, Garp came earlier today and took her back into town. He's going to take her back to the Marine HQ and enroll her on becoming a Marine."

"What!" Ace yelled, his shocked expression seemed to tell everything. Luffy looked back and forth between DanDan and Ace then over to where Emma use to sleep, noticing that her stuff was no longer there.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Luffy asked, still drowsy from just waking up. Before DanDan could answer, Ace raced for the front door.

"Wait a minute Ace! Where are you going?" Luffy shouted, watching as Ace ran out the front door, never answering him.

* * *

"I hope your training has went well, Emma?" Garp asked the young girl who walked beside him. Emma just nodded, her training had went well, it was just the rest of her stay had eaten away at her. She didn't understand why Ace hated her so much, what did she ever do to that jerk to make him hate her? All she wanted to do was be his friend and he acted like he wanted nothing to do with her, he wouldn't even let her hang out with him and Luffy. Stupid jerk, good riddens that she was leaving this island and that idiot far behind.

"Good! It should be easy for you to climb through the ranks quickly then if you have gotten stronger." Garp informed her. Emma merely nodded again, her thoughts too heavy on her mind right now to actually understand Garp's words. Her mind was drifting back to Ace and Luffy, she had promised Luffy that she would join his crew and now she couldn't even do that since Garp had returned for her to take her back to the Marines. She sighed lightly, it seemed that the last six months were filled with nothing but disappointment and regret.

_"Stupid Ace, didn't even come to say good-bye to me."_ Emma thought, trying her hardest to not let her sadness show.

* * *

Ace ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he never stopped running until he reached town. Out of breath and his legs burning, Ace hurried through the streets and toward the docks. A large Navy vessel came into view as he neared the docks of the small town. He wasn't too late! Picking up his feet, he rushed toward the ship, catching sight of a tall older man walking toward the ship with a small red head walking beside him.

"Emma! Emma!" Ace shouted her name over and over again, running around people who had stopped on their way to look at the crazed boy, who they had never seen before, running through the streets shouting out some girl's name. Emma and Garp continued to walk on, becoming further and further away from him. Ace gridded his teeth, he couldn't let her leave, not just yet, not until he told her what he needed to tell her! Sucking in as much air as his lungs could take, Ace let out one last long scream of her name.

_**"Emily!"** _The girl finally stopped alongside the man as they both turned around. Garp raised a brow while Emma looked rather shocked to see Ace running toward her, nearly out of breath.

"A-Ace?" She stuttered as Ace ran right up to her, stopping maybe only a foot or two away from her.

"Emily! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry!_" Ace shouted, causing the girl's eyes to widen. Was Ace, was he apologizing to her? But, but Ace had never once apologized to her before, Emma did not know how to take this because Ace was acting weird and she didn't know what to do or how to reply.

"U-Uh?" She managed, not really having actual words for him. He frowned and balled his fists while closing his eyes and lowering his head, raising his hands slightly.

"I-I didn't mean to be a jerk! I-I don't know really why I acted the way I did and treated you like that! I-I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Emma blushed, Ace always yelled at her, but not because he was mad at her, he was worried about her safety? Normally, Emma would get mad and resort back with something along the lines of _"I can take care of myself!"_ but not this time, not with the way Ace was acting.

"This isn't easy at all for me, but Emma-" Ace paused, his face coloring deeply as his body started to quiver as he threw up his head and looked into her eyes. "You're my friend, and I care a lot about you!" Emma's mouth just gaped, he really did care about her!? A slow grin came to her lips as she laughed and jumped the boy as she gave him a large hug, which didn't help his blush at all.

"Ace! You're such a jerk, but you're my friend too!" Emma cried out, "All I ever wanted was to be friends with you, but you never gave me a chance!" Ace pulled away from her, smiling now.

"You're such a cry baby sometimes, squirt." Ace laughed, pointing out the tears that were holding in the side of her eyes. Emma took her hand and whipped her eyes clean from any tears as she smiled back and laughed.

"I am not a cry baby! And stop calling me squirt, I'm not that short!"

Garp chuckled at the scene before him. He watched as the two children before him started to get along. DanDan had wrote to him about the progress of Emma, and in the letters she had informed Garp about the way Ace and Luffy treated her as well. Garp wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that she and Luffy got along well, but when he had heard about the way Ace acted... well, he had his suspensions.

"Emma! We have to leave now, say good-bye to Ace and let's get going." Garp said, a large smile on his face as both children looked over at him. Both of them now frowned as Emma turned back around to face Ace while she hung her head.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye?" Emma said, looking up at the boy who shared the same expression as she; disappointment.

"Naw, we'll see each other again. We're friends remember? We'll cross paths on the sea someday." Ace told her, a smile coming to his lips. Emma's eyes widened.

"B-But Ace, you'll be a pirate and I'll be a marine! How are we suppose to stay friends?" Ace's smile never faltered as he raised up his hand and held out his pinky finger.

"I promise that if we ever cross paths, I won't attack you, no matter what your orders might be I won't hurt you, ever." Emma just looked at his finger for a moment before she smiled, no longer able to hold back the tears as they slid down her cheeks as she held a smile on her face. Taking her pinky finger, she linked it with his and shook on it.

"And I promise that if you ever get into trouble, I'll come save you!" Ace laughed.

"Yeah right, you'll be the one who will need rescuing, Emma!" Emma started laughing herself. Unlocking their fingers, Emma turned around and started to bored the ship with Garp. Once on, she ran to the back of the ship and leaned over the side, watching as Ace slowly started to disappear. Lifting up her hand, she waved back at him and seeing as he waved back at her.

Even though they were going to be on different sides, Emma would always remember the promise that they made that day. And no matter who or what, nothing would come in the way of that promise that they both shared.


	9. Encounters! The Surgeon of Death!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all the reviews so far! I know you're all really wanting to know how things will turn out during the Marineford Arc, but just so you know something major will happen during the Impel Down Arc as well! And for those of you who have been waiting for Emma to meet Law, this is the chapter right here! Please enjoy, don't forget to review! Thank You!

* * *

My thoughts rested heavily on Ace's capture, and I often found myself staring out into the nothingness of the sea or sky. My brain; scattered, how could something like this ever happen? Ace was extremely strong, but losing to Blackbeard, something must have went horribly wrong during the battle. I sighed, frustrated, confused, and most of all hurting. I couldn't show these emotions to anyone else, no one could know of my thoughts on Ace or his capture and execution. I had to keep a clear head and think of some way to get him out of this. Ace was a wanted man yes, but why? He had never once harmed a single innocent person, the Marines yes, but that was because they had been chasing after him for years with no actual reason behind it. Ace was a part of Whitebeard's crew yes, but they were after Ace long before he ever joined him.

"Neh~ Sen~go~ku~kun?" I turned my head, meeting eyes with Admiral Kizaru. The man towered over me, my height matching nothing compared to his own. I currently had my arms crossed over my chest as I was gazing out into the horizon as we sailed to our destination: Sabaody Archipelago.

"Yes, Admiral?" I asked, wondering what the man wanted from me at the moment. We were smooth sailing, and the Captain of the ship was currently in control so all was going according to plan.

"Hnn~ Well, I was just wondering, why the serious look?" I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh, I hated lying to people, including those who I didn't really have any problems with, but to tell him the truth would be to put my life at risk and any hopes of figuring something out for Ace on the line as well.

"I was simply in thought, thinking of how to round up all of these pirates with the least amount of casualties." Kizaru merely blinked before turning his head up to the sky and looking rather lazily.

"Well, we do have both Bartholomew Kuma and Sentomaru on our side. Perhaps we can use them to their full abilities to help lower the casualties?" I glanced over at both of the mentioned people who sat on the lower deck of the ship away from one another. I placed a hand on my chin and started to think, perhaps we could use their help to keep casualties at an all time lower, Lord knows we don't need to kill half of our crew during all of this.

* * *

Landing on the shore of Sabaody I was given ordered to take a small portable Din-Din and try to track down and capture the pirates with the higher bounty, in other words any of the Supernova's or their crew members. In order to not raise nearly as much chaos, I left behind my cape and walked around in my white suit that was worn underneath my cape. I removed anything that showed my rank and therefore look to be just another pirate or warrior. I walked around for a while, trying my best to scan the area before I heard a rather large explosion and watched as dirt came flying down the path. Hurrying toward the sounds of fighting I stopped when I came upon the scene of a fight between the "Massacre Soldier" Killer Second in Command of the Kidd pirates who bounty was that of 162,000,000 Beli, and Urouge, Captain of the Fallen Monk pirates whose bounty was that of 108,000,000 Beli.

I stood there for a moment, watching as the two fought against one another from whatever dispute they had happened to make them cross each other. I watched as Killer did some extreme par core as he dodged the attacks given by Urouge, Urouge's strength alone was something to be amazed with by the way he swung around his weapon with such ease.

"Enjoying the show?" My eyes flickered over to my left from the question that seemed to be directed toward me. My eyes widened slightly, surprised to have not noticed to just whom I was standing next to at the moment. Sitting on a cargo crate, an extremely large Nodachi resting against the crate back behind him. The tattoos on my fingers, hands and arms were enough to give him away, "_**D-E-A-T-H**_" tattooed on his fingers were the main ones that stuck out the most, giving away who he was. His deep peaceful and yet very completed eyes seemed to be trying to read me as if I was a book just waiting to be opened. His yellow and black hoody with his jolly roger in the center, a white hat with brown spots, and blue pants with blotches all on it, and the two golden ear rings in each ear. There was no mistaking who this black haired man, he was the "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart pirates who held a bounty that of 200,000,000 Beli.

"It is quite interesting, watching as two Supernova's battle it out. But, I was never one for violence." I said, keeping my eyes locked with Law's as he seemed rather interested in me and why I was here. He smirked as his eyes narrowed rather darkly as he turned his gaze from my eyes to both my swords on my hips.

"Rather strange to say such a thing like that when you're carrying two dangerous weapons yourself miss." I frowned and turned my gaze forward, he was being witty as he mocked me. I placed my wrist over the hilt of my blades and allowed my arm to rest on my swords while I stood there next to Law and his crew.

"True, I carry weapons." I stated, "However, I do so in order to protect myself and those who are unable to do the same. I despise thugs and bullies and cannot tolerate the thought of allowing such people to just do as they please. Everyone had a right to live out their life, I never said they didn't, but there is a way to go about it. A way that will not bring the innocent into harm's way. But, if they cannot see that way, then I would be more than willing to step in and try to show them the path." With my last sentence I turned my gaze back to Law's as the seemed to be much more interested in me now than before as his smirk had seemed to turn into somewhat of an amused smile.

"You're a rather strange one miss." Law chuckled, knowing full and well that I had his full undivided attention due to my little speech about my views on violence and fighting. I gave a somewhat smirk and tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking back down at Law.

"And you're quite the gentleman for a pirate that is to say." I said, acting as if I didn't know who he was so as to try to not blow my cover. I was stuck in a hard place right now, between three Supernovas and no back up I could not be figured out right now. Perhaps if it were merely Urouge would have no problem, with Killer involved it would be at a coin toss between who would win, but now with Law in the mix, I had no chance by myself.

"My name is Trafalgar Law, and what would your name be miss?" I raised a brow, he sure was a strange man for being rumored to be a heartless and twisted minded man. I turned toward him, facing him fully from the side as I looked down at him with my arms still crossed over my chest.

"My name is Emily, Monkey D. Emily." I lied, knowing there was no way I could actually tell him my real name and live through this because Sengoku was just too well known among the world; he was Fleet Admiral of the Marines after all. Law raised a brow, seeming to think upon the name I had just given him. But, before our conversation could continue any further it seemed that a fourth party member made himself known. Jumping in between the fight of Killer and Urouge, was none other than the former Marine Rear Admiral, X Drake, Captain of the Drake pirates and with a bounty of 220,000,000 Beli.

"_Shit! Now that Drake is here, I've gotta get out of here before my cover is blown!" _Drake knew who I really was due to his time in the Marines, and there was no way he was going to keep my identity a secrete if he had noticed me. I uncrossed my arms and turned away from Drake so he was to not notice me, but also to not make Law suspicious of my movements.

"If you will excuse me, , but it seems that it is becoming a bit crowded for me now." Law raised a brow but his dark smirk re-appeared before nodding his head my way.

"I can't blame you Miss. Emily, X Drake has seemed to ruin what little fun there was around here." I nodded, agreeing with Law just so I could hurry about my way so as to not be caught by X Drake and also report into Kizaru about my current findings.

"Good day, ." I said, leaving just as X Drake came up behind me, however I managed to get away in time before he could identity just who I actually was. I quickly made my way through the rest of the area until I found a safe location to report back into Kizaru.

"Admiral Kizaru, Commodore Sengoku reporting in sir." I waited for a moment before hearing Kizaru's voice come over the other side.

"Ah Sen~go~ku~kun, go ahead." I sighed and felt my cheeks warm, why did Kizaru have to be so laid back while over the Din-Din?

"Sir, I have found several of the main targets. Urouge, Killer, X Drake, and Trafalgar Law. However, due to circumstances I was unable to intercept any of the targets." I waited for a reply for what seemed like a long time, time seemed to nearly still as I awaited for an answer from Kizaru. I slowly started to become annoyed with the man until he finally came back on.

"Don't worry Commodore, continue to figure out their locations and await for back up."

"Understood sir." With that the conversation was over and I placed the Din-Din back in my pocket, starting out once again.

* * *

_"Human Auction House?" _I thought to myself. I felt my stomach twisting into knots, how could anyone sell another human for a profit? It was inhuman and against every human right there was in place. I stood outside of the doors for a moment, thinking if going inside would really be worth my time. Siding with the thought, I started inside the building. The place was dark except for the lights on the stage and walk way. I entered the inside and my eyes widened at the scene before me.

"Wh-what happened in here?" I shouted, loud enough for my voice to echo through the large and open room. Heads turned to look at me, knowing that this wasn't helping me keep under cover, but what had happened on the stairwell was much more important than my cover being blown. Sprawled out on the stairs was a fish-man bleeding from the shot wounds on his body. Luffy was standing down there by him, he seemed to be enraged as the Fish-man was crying and begging for him to not go. My attention was so focused on the fish-man and Luffy, I had failed to see who I was standing next to the whole time.

"I-It's you!" The long nosed man and the reindeer shouted at the same time which in turn drew even more attention to my persona. It was then that one of the Royals turned around and raised a brow, pointing his gun up toward me.

"And just who might you be?" He asked, not realizing that I was an undercover Commodore for the Marines due to my lack of apparel. From across the room, I could feel the eyes of one certain man on me, Trafalgar Law, and his large polar bear partner. To my right, I felt the harsh and venomous stare of Eustass "Captain" Kid, Captain of the Kid pirates and a man with a bounty of 315,000,000 Beli. I eased my way down the steps, keeping my eyes on the royal as I occasionally moved them to Luffy, who seemed to still be as angry as before but a bit surprised to see me here.

"I would advise you to lower your weapon. There is no need for such aggressive action-" I heard the gun click, signaling that it was cocked and ready to .

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" He shouted, waving his gun around at me as if it were a mere toy instead of a weapon.

"A low life commoner like yourself should learn your place!" He continued to shout. Out of the corner I noticed one of his henchmen slowly drawing out their gun while he was shouting like a babbling fool. Then he became silent and looked as if he was thinking about something before my suspension were confirmed with a wicked smile that he gave me.

"Perhaps you can apologize to me with a bit of gold, with such a pretty face as yours and that unique red hair I would surely gain a high price for you." I narrowed my eyes, honestly did this man believe that it was alright to sell people? He must have been the man in charge around the action house if he thought like that and being a royal. I took another step down the stairs slowly so as to try to not startle him into shooting me or anyone else.

"Please, for everyone's safety here, I would advise for you to lower your weapon before any drastic measures have to be take-!" The loud banging noise echoed through my ears, he had fired a shot. Within seconds, I had my sword drawn and with no time to spare I tapped the bullet on the end of my blade and flicked my wrist to the right, sending the bullet straight into his henchman's head and killing him before he could also fire in my direction. The whole room went silent as everyone's eyes fell on me, watching as I slowly put away my kutana with my head lowered.

"That man's life could have been spared," I whispered in a deep and deadly voice. "If only you had listened to me, you wouldn't have pissed me off nearly as bad." I turned my head up, I could see the man shaking in his boots as his eyes started to tear over and his nose started to run. His hands were shaking as he raised his gun against and aimed it at me.

"Pull that trigger and I'll make sure the next one goes straight into your skull!" I shouted, causing him to scream and start to pull the trigger.

_**"Leave Emily alone!"** _I gasped, my eyes widening, watching as Luffy appeared behind the royal and hit him hard right in the face with everything he had and sent the royal flying back into the seas that weren't too far away behind Law and his crew. I stood there on the steps, my mouth open as Luffy stood straight up before me, his eyes holding the determination to do what was needed in order to protect someone.

"Luffy," I whispered as he approached me slowly up the stairs.

"Are you okay, Emily?" I closed my mouth as his question drew me out of my shocked state and nodded my head.

"Emma Lee Sengoku?" I felt my blood run cold as I slowly turned to see X drake sitting there in the corner of the room.

_"Damn it! I was careless to not have noticed him!" _I looked at the masked man who continued to be seated in his spot. The whole room started to whisper by the name of "Sengoku" it seemed that the cat was out of the bag now.

"Ex-Rear Admiral Drake, it is a pleasure to see you again, sir." I said, hoping that he wasn't going to try and fight me. He frowned deeply and snorted slightly.

"Too bad I cannot say the same to you. So tell me, who are you here with? My sources had told me that a Navy vessel was on the outskirts of the island and that there were larges amounts of mean heading inland. Care to tell me who you've arrived with who can have control over so many men, Commodore?"

"You know I can't give away that type of information, Drake." Drake narrowed his eyes and stood up from his seat, his eyes were intimidating to say the least.

"I'll ask you once more, who are you here with?" He started to reach for his axe, he was indeed planning on fighting against me that was until some random pirate off the streets ran inside the building and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"The Navy is here and they brought Admiral Kizaru and a Shichibukai with them! Everyone, everyone run!" In a panic, many people fled from the building and only a few seemed to remain who did not seem afraid of the threat that was to come. Myself, Drake, Luffy and his crew, Kidd and Killer, and Law and his crew were the only ones left inside. The royal had up and vanished along with the others, probably heading to report to Kizaru the whereabouts of the pirates.

"Emily, why are you here?" Luffy asked, not seeming surprised by the face of my sudden appearance and lack of military attire. I turned away from Drake and looked at Luffy, who seemed to be completely oblivious to everyone and everything else around him right now.

"Luffy, I am here on orders from the top to capture and round up as many of the Supernovas and their crew as possible; that includes your crew as well." I heard the deer and long nose screaming in the background as they started to cling to one another. The swordsman merely placed his hands on his blades while the tall blond stepped in front of the two ladies and it seemed the blue hair man and skeleton just stood around watching rather confused most likely wondering why a Marine wasn't trying to attack their captain at the moment and instead was telling him just why she was here.

"Ah, but you wouldn't do something like that!" Luffy laughed. My eye twitched as his loud laughing and carefree attitude seemed to carry out even after knowing about my orders that I had to carry out.

"And what makes you so sure about that, Strawhat?" Luffy laughed again while giving me a large smile.

"Because, you're my nakama!" My eyes widened, Luffy did not just say that I a member of the Marines was his friend and crew member?

"Luffy! the Marines are coming! What are we going to do?" The orange haired girl shouted, hearing them as they surrounded the building from outside. Luffy looked up at her and his smile left his face quickly as he had finally seemed to figure out what was happening.

"Hnn!? Quick everyone, out the backdoor!" Luffy ordered, his crew starting toward the backdoor along with him.

_"**They will be expecting you that way, idiot!**_" I shouted, causing Luffy and his crew to stop. Luffy turned back around and looked up at me.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Kid asked from behind, his arms crossed over his chest and looking rather pissed off at the moment.

"They will expect you to go out of the back, most of their officers will be around the back, leaving the men out in front without a commander." I said turning around and looking back at Kid. "Throw them off their game by going out the front." I stated, seeming to raise some brows.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you part of the Marines yourself? The orange haired woman asked, confused about why a Marine would go out of their way to help the pirates that she was ordered to capture.

"I am, but it is because I owe Luffy's brother." I said, looking back down at Luffy who seemed rather serious as I explained.

"You might want to hurry before they decide to come inside after you all, in which case, I would have to take sides and fight against everyone here, and that's something I wish to avoid if possible." I heard Kid scoff from behind me as he turned and headed for the front door with his crew.

"You are a rather strange one Miss. Emily," Law chuckled, standing up from his seat and walking out into the isle. "It isn't every day you see a Marine go out of their way to help a few pirates." I looked up at Law, his eyes staring back at me as he held that smirk on his lips.

"As I said before Trafalgar Law, it is merely because of a a dept that I owe, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time. As soon as I step out of those doors I am afraid I will have to take up my duties and arrest you and your crew." Law merely continued to smirk and look at me for a moment more before ordering his crew to follow. X Drake had left out of the back door a long while ago and so Luffy and his crew were the only ones left.

"He needs medical attention." I said, motioning to the fish man laying on the stairwell and bleeding to death.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner we can provide him with the care he needs." Luffy nodded, understanding that it was time for him and his crew to leave.

"Everyone, out the backdoor!" My eyes widened, didn't he just hear what I had told him about going out the back?

"Luffy, I just told you that-"

"I'm going out the front!" I stood there for a moment. Luffy was going to buy his crew time by causing a distraction around front which will provide his crew with the time they needed in order to slip away safely. His crew agreed and followed his orders as they all headed out the back. I stood there for a moment longer with Luffy before I turned around and started to find an alternate route out of the building, because being seen with Luffy right now was not something that I needed.

* * *

I had found a pretty unstable wall on the opposite side of the building. Lifting my fists I punched it into the wall with enough force to have that whole wall explode outward into the street. Men and pirates on the outside stopped their fighting as the dust settled and I walked out into the opening of the battle zone. Balling up my fists, I brought them down onto the ground hard enough tot cause a crack in the ground and cause the pirates to start running away.

"After them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I drew my swords and started after them along side my men.

* * *

I ran into the open part of the Grove and noticed that a PX was currently locked in a fight against Law and Kid along with their crew. I watched as both crews tried to take down the single PX, with really no avail, and both were soon cornered. I made my way over, causing the PX to turn toward me and identity who I was before he stood down with my orders.

"There is no need for you to die here. Come quietly and I will see to it that you will be treated fairly." I told them, causing Kid to scoff.

"You're something else, stupid annoying girl!" He shouted, glancing down at my swords in my hands. Raising his hand he gave a wicked grin and stood there, trying to use his devil fruit powers to pull in my swords, but after a moment his eyes widened when his attack did not work and my swords could not be pulled from my hands.

"What the hell?" It seemed that everyone else was interested in why Kid could not pull in my swords. I frowned deeply and lifted the sword in my left hand and gazed down at it.

"It is no use, your devil fruit powers will have no such effect on my swords." I explained, gazing down at the shimmering metal that met with the sharpened stone blade. "Infused with the metal is Kairoseki, a gift from the Fleet Admiral for myself, so you see your devil fruit powers are rendered useless with my swords... not only that," I said raising my blade high above my head and looking straight forward toward Kid, narrowing my eyes toward him. "But your powers will render useless when my blade comes in contact with your body."

"Room!" Suddenly a large light blue bubble engulfed out battle field. Looking over from Kid to Law, who had used his devil fruit powers, he was holding out his sword as he went to unsheathe it, but before he could pull it forth to slice and dice me, I flicked my wrist and my sword wen sideways and in turn made Law's "Room" explode and disappear. Law's eyes widened, caught off guard with the sudden disablement of his attack.

"I just told you didn't I that your devil fruit powers are rendered useless? Please, do not make this any harder than what it really has to become." Within seconds Killer launched toward me, jumping at me from high in the air. The PX, which stood behind me, launched a beam toward him. Killer barely managed to dodge and land back a few feet on the ground away from me before he started to dash forward. Lifting his blades that were attached to his arms, he clashed them against my own swords. I had to admit, Killer was faster than anyone I had met who would wield swords that I had fought against, and I must have admitted it was a rather daunting task as I tried to fight against he masked man and worry about any surprise attacks at the same time.

The both of us danced together in a deadly dance. I blocked and dodged many of Killer's attacks and tried to land a few blows of my own, but he was far to fast for me to handle alone. But the time I had thrown him off my blades it seemed that he was right back on them, throwing everything he had at me as he was trying his best to knock away my blades with his curved ones. He would try to grab them with the hook and pull them toward him and out of my hand, I wasn't fairing too well at the moment. Then from out of no where a beam of light shot through the air and passed in between the two of us, causing the both of us to jump back just in time for the beam to pass us by and finally allow the both of us to gain some room between one another. We came skidding to a halt as the scenery behind us exploded from the impact of the attack. I glanced over from where the attack had came from and had seen that it was Kuma, he was trying to grab my attention. I looked over at the PX, who was dealing with the other crew members.

"Handle this here!" I ordered before fleeing from Killer and heading off to Kuma to try to figure out what was going on that he needed my attention.

* * *

By the time I was able to find where Kuma had ran off to I came upon Luffy crying on the ground as he was screaming for his crew, who was no where to be seen. I watched helplessly as he called out to them, begging for them to come back, I assumed Kuma had transported them halfway across the world form one another and I could not help but feel the pain settle into my heart. I stood there back behind Kuma feeling almost as helpless as when I heard about Ace. I closed my eyes and looked away as Kuma removed his glove and with a swing of his hand he had sent Luffy to some unknown location. I re-opened my eyes and seen that Kuma was looking down at me. Slowly, he approached me and lowered his self down to my level as he gazed into my eyes and whispered to me in a tone of voice that only I could hear.

My eyes widened as Kuma finished telling me what he had to tell me, and went to stand up right as Admiral Kizaru and Sentomaru appeared behind us.

"Oh Sengoku-kun!" Kizaru exclaimed, looking over at me. I turned around and noticed the man staring down at me. He approached me and reached down to touch my hair. I gasped slightly as I noticed that half of my hair on the left side of my head was missing, Killer must have done it when I was too busying trying to keep my head that I didn't notice just how close I came to losing it. I looked up at the Admiral as he pulled away and stood there.

"Your hair is missing~" I sighed, after everything that had just happened I was already finding myself annoyed by the carefree man and his ability to point out the obvious.

"Yes sir, I am well aware of it." Kizaru tilted his head to the side but continued to stare and made a humming sound.

"Akainu won't be very pleased with your hair, better do something with it before we return to HQ." I felt my stomach twist at the thought of returning home, having to face Akainu and the rest of the Shichibuka not to mention Sengoku and Garp. But then, the one person who I didn't want to think about seeing at all, because I knew that if I had to face him, I don't know what I would ever do. How would I live, knowing that Ace was the last friendly face that he saw before his execution?"


	10. Within The Dungons of Impel Down!

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for all your reviews! We're at 29 reviews as of right now and I'm loving all the feedback I'm gaining from you guys. So now our story continues! A small time skip has occurred, just a small one to where Emma is headed into the depths of Impel Down with Garp to see Ace before his execution. Please enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

Sengoku sneered while talking to his Vice Admirals in his office as they planned for the execution of Portgas D. Ace. His eyes narrowed as he sat behind his desk, angry with the sudden disappearance of Garp.

"Where is Garp?" Sengoku growled, distort with Garp's most unspeakable timing to disappear just as Whitebeard's crew was slowly closing in on them.

"Vice Admiral Garp has went to Impel Down." One of the Vice Admirals spoke up, nervous to inform the Fleet Admiral of the news.

"What at a time like this! Garp, you think you can just do as you please whenever you want- Fine, contact Commodore Sengoku and order her here immediately!" The Vice Admiral gulped and started to sweat while his breaths seemed to nearly stop.

"I-It seems that- that the Commodore h-has a-accompanied Vice Admiral Garp t-to Impel Down."

_**"WHAT!?"**_

* * *

_"We won't have much time here." _Garp's voice echoed in my mind as I walked behind him down the darkened staircases of Impel Down. The only nose was that of their boots clacking against the cold stone floor. The darkness held an unsettling feeling, but only the strongest and most dangerous criminals were held in the very bottom depths of this jail. It was cold and lonesome, the only company that was given was that of past memories and the time that was given to remissness these memories. Arriving to the bottom of the stairs, Garp and I headed toward the cell that held Ace. I found my thoughts traveling to another time, those of warmer and sunnier days than the ones that seemed to linger within this eery place.

"Look at you." Garp spoke, mentioning the way I looked as we walked through the darkness. I was pulled from my thoughts and my eyes met with the back of his head.

"Sir?"

"Getting married in a little less than a months time to one of the strongest Navy Admirals in the world, and yet you've found yourself down here in the darkness with some of the most wanted criminals in the world." My eyes shifted down to the side, I couldn't figure out this feeling that I was having in reaction to his words. But, he was right, I'm going to be married very soon and yet I find myself here in all places. Why was I here? Garp had asked if I wished to come along with him, but he never required me to come, I had came to my own accord. But why?

Approaching the cell, which was located in the 7th level of Impel Down, I kept my eyes on the floor and slightly hidden behind Garp. Why was I feeling like this? What was the point of me being here in the first place, why did I want so badly to see Ace, who I could do nothing for in the first place?

"This way, Vice Admiral Garp, Commodore Sengoku. Please, be careful!" One of the guards told us as he clacked his heels together as we walked past.

"Sure." Garp told him, obvious that he could handle things himself.

"Oh no, what a horrible sight." Garp commented as he stopped in front of the cell. I peeked around Garp's shoulder and saw the badly beaten up Ace sitting there with Sea Stone cuffs all around his limbs which kept him from using his Devil Fruit powers.

"Are you still alive?" Garp asked, causing Ace to raise his lowered head and look directly at the both of us.

* * *

When we both emerged from the depths of Impel Down, Garp lead the way outside into the welcoming sun light. I took a deep breath of the fresh sea air and stopped walked, my gaze locked onto the blue sky above as my thoughts started to wander. Garp stopped a few steps ahead of myself, turning around and looking back at me.

"Something the matter, Emily?" Garp questioned. My eyes never left the blue view of the sky as I just continued to stand there.

"Why would something like this ever happen?" I asked to no one in particularly. Garp watched me while saying nothing, most likely waiting on me to explain my question.

"Ace is an idiot, but he isn't someone who would ever become an evil person. He is as innocent as they come in today's world and never has he once harmed a single innocent person. Sure, he is one of Whitebeard's crew members, one of Whitebeard's "sons", but that is no reason for Ace to have the bounty that he has and this type of punishment that he is about to face. Something is wrong Garp, someone has to be behi-"

"Emily." Garp interrupted, causing me to look at him by the deeper tone of his voice. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze lingered in my own while he crossed his arms over one another.

"What do you know about Ace's father?" He asked, causing me to raise a brow.

"I was never told anything about his father. Ace never once mentioned his biological father to me so I wasn't even sure if he knew the man." Garp closed his eyes and lowered his head before reopening them and giving me a rather harsh look, and it was a look that I had not seen in a long, long, long time.

"Emily, I believe that you have been kept in the dark long enough. There are somethings that you need to know about Ace- and about yourself." I raised a brow, what was Garp talking about? What information had been kept from me about Ace and myself?

"About me? What about me? Garp, what the hell is going on?" My eyes narrowed, feeling my hands tightening from the sudden anxiety that I was starting to feel that came from no where. Garp took a step few steps toward me only stopping when there was about three feet between the two of us and he towered over me. The gaze in his eyes never changed as his voice became lower and almost a whisper.

_"It's time you learned about your real father."_


	11. Mission! Rescuse Portgas D Ace!: Act I

**Author's Note: **We've finally come to the Impel Down Arc! And let me tell you that this chapter and the next few chapters will be the longest ones yet! Be prepared for some major reading as some of these chapters will be 5,000+ words! Please review and make sure you pay attention, because this is where it all comes down to the wire everyone! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Level 5: Freezing Hell is the fifth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. This is the level where criminals with bounties of 100,000,000 beli and over are kept. In stark contrast to the level above it, the entire level here is a giant freezer. The level is so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the level of being virtually inedible. Due to the extreme cold, Den Den Mushi do not function in this level, thus cutting off both contact and surveillance, except on the locations localized around the entrances that connects Level 5 to the previous and next levels. Along with the severe cold, the level is inhabited by wolves. These wolves roam around the level like the beasts of Level 2, where they were originally stationed at. However, they proved to be too brutal to be in Level 2 as they also hunted the other beasts as well, including the Basilisk and the Sphinx._

My breath hitched in my throat as I heard the fast approaching sound of footsteps that ran my way. The cold kept my body numb as I stood hiding behind a pillar that lead to the 6th Level of Impel Down, waiting for the intruder that was quickly approaching. You're probably wondering as to why I am here, still within the walls of Impel Down, well, right before Garp and I was about to leave I had returned into Impel Down to ask something of the Warden, Magellan, and that's when the break-in happened. That's right, I said break-in and not break-out. We have no clue as to who it was that has broken in side the wall of Impel Down, but that was about two hours ago, I have been in Freezing Hell for that amount of time. Magellan had asked me to station here just in case the intruder had gotten past him in L_evel 4: Blazing Hell_ I had agreed though I have been without a Den Den Mushi for all this time, I have come to the guess that Magellan was defeated by this intruder.

Upon hearing footsteps, I decided to peek my head from around the corner. I raised a brow as Inazuma, one of Emporio Ivankov's people, came into view. But, what puzzled me even more was who he was carrying. Deciding to step out form around the corner, I took a few steps forward before stopping as Inazuma turned around at the notice of my presents. When he turned, however, I was able to get a better view of who he was carrying and it was then I took notice that he had in both his arms, Mr. 2 and Monkey D. Luffy.

"And just where do you plan on going with them?" I asked, my voice deeper than usual thanks to the cold. Inazuma just stared at me, not making a move nor sound as he just stood there with both of them underneath his arms.

"I have orders to take care of them both, so if you would drop them and return to your level it would make my job much easier." I stated, taking a few steps forward until I stopped as I noticed the purple goop on Luffy's arm. My eyes widened, Luffy had fought against Magellan after all and his arm had been poisoned.

"It seems that you have already taken notice Commodore that if we do not hurry and bring them to Emporio, you will not have any _living_ prisoners to take back with you." Inazuma said, turning his back on me without another word. I stood there baffled by not only Inazuma, but by Luffy's injury as well. I watched as he took the both of them down the stairs as I stood there debating on weather or not to follow them, but I figured that if nothing else I could always beat the shit out of anybody who questioned my reasons for following.

* * *

I took a deep breath, my body still chilled to the bone as I walked through the crowd on Level 5.5 of Impel Down. This level was nothing more but groups of transvesdites that were kept on this level for the soul purpose of protection. You would never htink that there would ever be the many, but hte reason was far more than anyone really knew. Ivankov was their "leader" on this level. Ivankov was once part of the revolutionary movement that all started with Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon. How do I know all of this? Simple. I like to know my history and possible future enemies. Garp had been my mentor for many years and much of it I had learned form him, seeing as how Dragon was indeed his own son.

So far as I walked behind Inazuma, who held Luffy and Mr. 2 underneath his arms, I had gotten harsh and cruel looks from everyone. But, there was something that peeked my interest that came as soon as I had entered onto this floor. Why had nobody attacked me yet? And wast more, why was I brought down here? I continued to follow behind Inazuma until I was brought into the center of the room, Luffy and Mr. 2 were placed on some tables that were off to the side out of the way. Once they were placed down, Inazuma made his way back over to me, his eyes hidden behind his glasses but I knew his eyes were on me.

"I present to you, Emporio Ivankov." The room became dark and suddenly a spot light appeared that lit up a stage like area. The men behind me cheered like girls when suddenly a very, very, very large man with a purple afro and dressed in a pink get up with fishnet appeared on stage. I sweat dropped when he started to shouting into a microphone and dance around, turning the men into women and vise-vursa. When he came to me, he stopped and his eyes widened as he gasped and took a step back.

"What do we have here? A little lady in Newkama Land of Impel Down? Eh... and she's so cute too!" My face reddened with embarrassment from the sudden attention and complement that was given to me.

"Emporio Ivankov, she is a Commodore in the Marines." Inazuma told Ivankov, who then seemed to realize my position and the sudden "welcoming aura" was no more.

"Eh? What would a Commodore being doing all the way down here in the depth of Impel Down? Well little lady?" Ivankov questioned, the room re-lit and the spot light disappeared. I frowned as I looked up at the much taller man before looking over at the table where Luffy was laying.

"I'm here for the boy and the escaped prisoner." Ivankov crossed his arms and gave me a dark look.

"And why would a Commodore be sent into Impel Down for escaped prisoners?" He asked, not trusting me one bit. I sighed, nor really wishing to repeat my story once more to him, but it seemed like I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"As I said before, I was already here on other business and when I heard of the break-in, I imminently came to assist the Warden." Ivankov narrowed his eyes before he glanced over toward the table where Mr. 2 and Luffy were both resting, the poison slowly effecting Luffy. When Ivankov's gaze returned to me, he noticed that I too had my gaze on them, but mainly on Luffy. Ivankov raised a brow, something within him told him that there was more to my story than what I was actually telling him.

"But my question for you is can you save him?" Ivankov blinked, unfolding his arms from over his chest and placing his hands on his hips.

"Young lady, just what is your interest in this boy?" I pulled my eyes away from Luffy and looked up at Ivankov, taking notice of the look on his face. He was trying to figure me out, but I wasn't about ready to let him know anything about me or my feelings toward Luffy. I straightened my posterior and frowned deeply while some of my newly cut, thanks to Killer, bangs fell in front of my eyes.

"It is my mission to bring Monkey D. Luffy back alive. I cannot fail such an important mission." Ivankov's eyes widened as he gasped and took a step back as he gave a rather strange looking pose. His eyes flickered back and forth between myself and Luffy as his voice seemed to change to a higher pitch as he talked, leaving me confused with such a strange behavior.

"M-M-Monkey D. Luffy! Y-You mean to tell me that this is Monkey D. Dragon's son!?" I blinked before realizing Ivankov's past relationship with Dragon in the past. I nodded, resting my wrist on the hilt of my two swords before turning slowly and facing Luffy, who still laid on the table passed out from the poison.

"He is a very important person, and I cannot allow him to die down here. I'm asking you once more, Emporio Ivankov, will you please use your powers to heal him?" I asked, my gaze never leaving Luffy as I hoped Ivankov would agree to my request knowing who Luffy actually was now. Ivankov nodded, walking over to the table and sticking his claws into both Luffy and Mr. 2 before pulling them out. I walked toward them and waited next to Luffy, I only hoped that it wasn't too late for him. But, it seemed that luck was on our side as Luffy suddenly sprung to life and screamed at the top of his lungs. I took a step back, surprised by the sudden outburst that came from the young boy as he jumped up from the table and onto his feet.

"**_WHAAAAA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!_**" Luffy screamed, starting to run off in a random direction. I narrowed my eyes and reached out to grab the back of his shirt and slam his face into the ground.

"**You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing all the way down here! Stupid moron!**" I shouted, shoving my foot into the back of his head, causing his face to crack the floor underneath him. Luffy's muffled voice spoke as I shoved his face further into the ground before getting off of him and pulling his head from out of the ground, causing him to look at me.

"Eh?" He blinked a few times, looking right at me. It took him a minute, but after a while Luffy's eyes widened as his mouth dropped to the ground, literally thanks to his Devil Fruit powers.

"**_EH!? EMILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?_**"

"**_IDIOT! I JUST ASKED YOU THE SAME THING!_**"

"I'm here to save Ace!" Luffy shouted, climbing onto his feet as I released him from his answer. I felt my mouth gape as I looked at him, he couldn't be serious could he? I clenched my mouth shut before balling up my fists and throwing a punch straight into the side of his face, sending him flying clear across the room and into the adjacent wall. The prisoners all gasped, along with Ivankov who seemed to be the most confused out of all of them.

"_Idiot!_ Do you know what you're asking for by going after Ace in a place like this?" I shouted across the room to make sure that the moron could hear me clearly. Luffy climbed up out of the ruble of the wall coughing and hacking as the dust finally settled. Climbing up to his feet he dusted his self off before walking toward me, a determined look on his face.

"I don't care! I will save Ace no matter what happens!" He replied, stopping just a few feet in front of me. I growled, feeling the anger boiling up within me once again finding it harder to control my anger now than ever before.

"You won't be able to save him, not by yourself. Do you even know what's going on right now as we speak?" Luffy raised a brow, conforming that he was indeed clueless to the situation.

"Since you broke into Impel Down and started making your way down through the seven levels the guards here started moving Portgas D. Ace," Luffy's eyes widened as I continued. "Ace is going to be taken to Marine Ford within a matter of hours, Luffy. For all we know Ace could already be there and awaiting his execution." Luffy's mouth hung open before he closed his eyes and lowered his head, his fists balled and held out from his sides.

"No way! I will save him! No matter what happens I will save him!" Luffy shouted, looking back up at me and allowing me to see the determination that was clear in his eyes.

"Emily! I'm running low on time so will you please help me!" Once again, the prisoners gasped and were all shocked from such a request from Luffy. Never before had any of them seen a pirate ask a marine for help, something like that was completely out of the question for it was an unspoken code: Marines **_never _**helped Pirates.

"Emily, you're our friend, and Ace needs us both now more than ever. Please, please help me save Ace!" Luffy shouted. Ivankov made a noise from behind me, finally figuring out why I was so hell bent on having him help Luffy; we are friends.

"Luffy, you are asking the impossible from me. I am a Marine and my orders are clear." I told him, causing him to frown and grit his teeth, angry with my decision.

"What about your promise to Ace? Does that mean nothing to you anymore? What happened to the old Emily? Has joining the Marines really changed you that much! Emily, you promised Ace! You promised him remember!" My eyes widened as my mind drifted back to that day many years ago at the docks as I started my departure from the island to return to the Marine HQ with Garp.

_"This isn't easy at all for me, but Emma-" Ace paused, his face coloring deeply as his body started to quiver as he threw up his head and looked into her eyes. "You're my friend, and I care a lot about you!" Emma's mouth just gaped, he really did care about her!? A slow grin came to her lips as she laughed and jumped the boy as she gave him a large hug, which didn't help his blush at all._

_"Ace! You're such a jerk, but you're my friend too!" Emma cried out, "All I ever wanted was to be friends with you, but you never gave me a chance!" Ace pulled away from her, smiling now._

_"You're such a cry baby sometimes, squirt." Ace laughed, pointing out the tears that were holding in the side of her eyes. Emma took her hand and whipped her eyes clean from any tears as she smiled back and laughed._

_"I am not a cry baby! And stop calling me squirt, I'm not that short!"_

_Garp chuckled at the scene before him. He watched as the two children before him started to get along. DanDan had wrote to him about the progress of Emma, and in the letters she had informed Garp about the way Ace and Luffy treated her as well. Garp wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that she and Luffy got along well, but when he had heard about the way Ace acted... well, he had his suspensions._

_"Emma! We have to leave now, say good-bye to Ace and let's get going." Garp said, a large smile on his face as both children looked over at him. Both of them now frowned as Emma turned back around to face Ace while she hung her head._

_"Well, I guess this is good-bye?" Emma said, looking up at the boy who shared the same expression as she; disappointment._

_"Naw, we'll see each other again. We're friends remember? We'll cross paths on the sea someday." Ace told her, a smile coming to his lips. Emma's eyes widened._

_"B-But Ace, you'll be a pirate and I'll be a marine! How are we suppose to stay friends?" Ace's smile never faltered as he raised up his hand and held out his pinky finger._

_"I promise that if we ever cross paths, I won't attack you, no matter what your orders might be I won't hurt you, ever." Emma just looked at his finger for a moment before she smiled, no longer able to hold back the tears as they slid down her cheeks as she held a smile on her face. Taking her pinky finger, she linked it with his and shook on it._

_"And I promise that if you ever get into trouble, I'll come save you!" Ace laughed._

_"Yeah right, you'll be the one who will need rescuing, Emma!" Emma started laughing herself as they unlocked their fingers._

I closed my eyes, remembering our promise from when we were children. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as my chest started to ache, there was that strange feeling again. Why did it continue to torturer me every time Ace would cross my mind? I opened my eyes to see Luffy still standing before me, the same fiery look in his eyes. I sighed, knowing that Luffy was right and that if I didn't do anything to help, how could I even live with myself knowing that I just allowed Ace to face this alone? I looked at Luffy, he was willing to go to any distance in order to save Ace, so why wasn't I willing to do the same?

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Had all this time with the Marines truly made me such a horrible person? Someone who wasn't willing to fight for their friend all because of them being labeled the enemy? Ace had stepped up and saved me when I was faced to face with Whitebeard, even though he was a pirate and I a marine, he still kept me safe from the wrath of Whitebeard and his crew. I opened my eyes and approached Luffy, stopping just before him and held out my hand, extending my pinky finger toward him causing him to raise a brow.

"I promise, I'll help you save Ace. I'll fight with you, even to the very end if I must in order to make sure that you save him." Luffy's grin reappeared as he wrapped his pinky finger around mine and we shook on it. From behind us, Mr. 2, Ivankov, and the rest of the prisoners gaped in awe as they couldn't believe that a pirate and a marine had just made a pact in order to help save another pirate.

"So, how do we know we can trust you?" Mr. 2 asked what everyone else was wondering. I turned around and frowned, opening my mouth to speak but instead it seemed that Luffy had beaten me to the answer.

"Emily here is Ace and mines friend!" I deadpanned, along with everyone else who seemed to be shocked to learn of this "pirate-marine friendship". Ivankov laughed, placing his hands on his hips while he bellowed it all out.

"I knew there was more than what the little lady was letting on!" I sighed, the sudden uproar of mine and Luffy's relationship had caused an unexpected uproar that I had hoped to try and maneuver around, but I suppose that they would have learned sooner or later.

"We are wasting time!" I shouted, having to have my voice be heard over the crowd of people that were all talking to each other about the newly found discovery. My shouting caused them to become silent as they all looked at me, remembering what I had said earlier.

"If you wish to go to the lower levels, the stairs is that way." Ivankov informed us, pointing in the direction of the stairwell. I nodded, turning to Luffy and nudging him onward.

"Wait! Let us come with you!" Ivankov shouted, rushing toward the both of us, Inazuma accompanying him, along with Mr. 2 right beside him.

"I maybe helping out Luffy, but I am still a marine, I cannot allow more than the necessary amount of prisoners to exca-"

"Trust me! You'll need us down there with you!" Ivankov told me, towering over me as if trying to intimidate me. I blinked, wondering what it was that Ivankov was talking about. I growled, looking over at Luffy who was looking at Ivankov.

"This is your rescue mission, do as you please with them." I told Luffy, who gave me a confused look before looking back at Ivankov.

"Do you know where Ace is located?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you're coming with us then." Luffy said, taking the answer and running with it. I sighed, this was going to be a long and stressful rescue mission, I just knew it.

* * *

_"It's dark down here!"_

_"Where are all the lights!"_

_"Idiots! It's suppose to be dark down here for a reason!"_

_"Who are you calling an idiot?"_

_"Just shut up Luffy and just keep running!" _

Our voices echoed off the cold and damp cell walls of level 7 as we ran through the many different cells. Men screamed at us to be released, but we ignored them as we continued to run onward toward Ace's cell. I once again felt my heart pounding in my ears as the thought of finding Ace already gone occurred through my mind. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes as I picked up my feet and started running faster, passing by Ivankov and up to Luffy's side. Luffy glanced over at me but said nothing as we ran side by side through the halls of level 7 searching for Ace's cell.

"It should be right around this corner!" I told everyone, Luffy looking at me strangely.

"How do you know where his cell is?" I looked over at Luffy, seeing that he was waiting for my answer as he kept on running beside me.

"Garp and I came here earlier today to see him. When we heard about the break in I came back inside to help, not knowing who or what had gotten inside. For all I knew, they could have been coming here for someone else. But, when I found out it was you, I was stationed on level 5 and was then cut off from any communication from the other levels due to the cold." Luffy opened his mouth, but ended up closing it instead guessing that whatever he was going to say could either wait till later or he decided to just not ask at all. When we rounded the corner I knew that the cell was straight ahead, we were so close to him, but yet so far away.

I came skidding to a stop, out of breath, sweaty, and tired my eyes gazed into the empty cell before us.

"We're too late." I groaned, walking over to the empty cell where Ace was being held.

"Where could they have taken him?" Luffy asked, wrapping his hands around the cell bars and peering inside. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to think. There would be no way they would take the stairs, that would take far too long, so where would they have gone?

"The elevator!" I shouted, figuring it out finally. Luffy looked over at me confused, probably not knowing that there was an elevator.

"The elevator is used by the Warden, it connects to his office and goes to every level through Impel Down. They most likely have taken him up to the top using that! Luffy looked at me, determination showed on his face once again.

"Where is it and how do we get to it?" I shook my head, causing him to frown.

"The only one who can use it is the Warden, he has the key... but," I thought, putting my hand underneath my chin and thinking for a moment. "That doesn't mean that _I_ can't use it!" Luffy blinked, confused with my plan.

"The Warden doesn't know that I'm working with you guys, so if I were to contact the Warden on a Den Den Mushi, I could get the elevator working and we could get out of here faster!" Everyone in the group gasped, amazed with my plan and way of thinking.

"That's a smart idea little lady!" Ivankov commented.

"Hey, you over there!" A gruff voice called out from a cell that was adjacent to the one we were standing in front of at the moment. I turned, squinting my eyes before gasping and running over to the cell. Everyone watched me as I stuck my head in through the bars as far as I could as I peered inside the darkened cell, shocked to whom had called out.

"Jinbe! You're alive!" The fish man gazed up at me through the bars, a small smile on his lips.

"I never would have expected to find you in a place like this, Little Emily. And what's more, I would have never have guess you be down here helping out a handful of pirates." Jinbe said, frown a little as he looked over at the group behind me. I frowned, looking at the bruises and marks that littered his blue skin.

"What have they done to you down here?" My voice a whisper as I looked back into his eyes. He looked back at me and lowered his head.

"They have kept me down here for a while it's the World Governments doing."

"Emily, who is that?" Luffy asked as I closed my eyes, my grip tightening on the bars of the cell to the point where my knuckles turned pale. I ignored Luffy at the moment, my mind buzzing with ways on how to fix this situation.

"Jinbe, just hold on and don't move." I ordered. He did just as I said and sat there watching and waiting. I took a deep breath before pushing myself back off the bars and drawing both my swords, catching everyone's attention. Jinbe raised an eye, watching me carefully as I moved both my swords in a diagonal motion through the air at the cell before sliding them back into their homes by my side. It took a second, but when I placed my swords back into their places, the bars slid apart and fell to the floor in a broken pile.

"A-Amazing!" Mr. 2 shouted, not expecting something like that to come from such a simple swipe of two swords. I walked into the cell and keeled down in front of Jinbe, he watched me as I looked over the Sea Stone cuffs that were around his ankles and wrists.

"I'm getting you out of here, Jinbe." I whispered to him. He looked down at me and watched as my small hands moved over the Sea Stone shackles that were cuffed to his body. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated while my hands grabbed hold of the cuffs. I gritted my teeth as I raised my hand as if I was going to slap the cuffs, but instead I brought my open hand down onto the center of the shackles. My fingers hit square on the target as I repeated this action quickly to all four cuffs around his body.

Everyone behind me watched in silence as I went to stand up, my head at the height of Jinbe as he was sitting down. Everyone waited to see what I had done and within seconds the Sea Stone cracked before exploding across the cell floor.

"You've gotten much better since the last time I had seen you." Jinbe said, watching as the last cuff shattered and went flying, allowing him to stand up on his feet. I looked up at him, he still towered over my small body, causing me to glace up at him.

"There a lot of things I've gotten better at since we last seen one another, Jinbe." I told him, turning around to face everyone else who seemed majorly confused with my powers. Ivankov had his mouth wide open, while else seemed to be doing the same thing.

"E-Emily that was cool! How did you do that!?" Luffy shouted. I shook my head as I walked out of the cell and up to him.

"I'll explain it to you later, but right now we have more important matters at hand. Luffy, this is Jinbe, Jinbe this is Luffy." I introduced them to one another before I turned to leave.

"I see how it is, you rescue him and not me?" I stopped, my eyes widened as my mouth gaped slightly. The darkness held an all new meaning to "eery" for me as the voice continued.

"Running around with a handful of pirates, I knew that one day you would grow tired of the life you had." I turned slowly, my body stiffening as my eyes widened while I looked down at the cell at the very end of the hall, which caused everyone else to stand there confused and looking around in the darkness until the voice continued allow them to know where it came.

"So, my proposition still stand for you." Everyone else turned around with me and saw who it was that was speaking to me. Luffy, for the first time in his whole life of ever knowing me had for the first time seen the scared expression that held on my face as my eyes never left that cell. Locked inside of the cell, was a large man who's jet black hair was slicked back and had a long scar running across his face. However, the item that topped it off, the item that truly allowed you to know just who the hell he was was the large golden hook that was on his left hand. I narrowed my eyes as I felt my stomach bubbling up with a sickness that I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Sir. Crocodile." I whispered, standing still in my spot as his eyes fell upon mine and that genuine smirk fell upon his lips.

_"Hello, Little Miss. Red."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **And this looks like a swell place to end this chapter here! For those of you who don't know, or might already know, I'm doing a "behind the scenes" type of story where I am accepting OC's to star in the story that entangles with this one here. The story is called "In Times Like These", you can go check it out and fill out the information form and submit your OCs to me VIA Private Messaging if you wish to have your OC star in the story. I'm only accepting so many OCs, about 10 or so, so make sure you jump on it if you wish for your OC to be written about!

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story thus far!


	12. Mission! Rescue Portgas D Ace!: Act II

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for sticking with this story! And I apologize for the update taking so long! I've been having issues here out side of the writing world, but they have been resolved and therefore I was able to bring you another wonderful chapter for all you lovely little readers! Also, I _hate _writing this chapter due to the fact that it was a long Arc in Impel Down and so much happens in here that effects Emma that I more or less _cannot skip anything major_. But, I hope you enjoy like always! Expect this chapter to be much longer than others in the past!

* * *

_"I see how it is, you rescue him and not me?" I stopped, my eyes widened as my mouth gaped slightly. The darkness held an all new meaning to "eery" for me as the voice continued._

_"Running around with a handful of pirates, I knew that one day you would grow tired of the life you had." I turned slowly, my body stiffening as my eyes widened while I looked down at the cell at the very end of the hall, which caused everyone else to stand there confused and looking around in the darkness until the voice continued allow them to know where it came._

_"So, my proposition still stand for you." Everyone else turned around with me and saw who it was that was speaking to me. Luffy, for the first time in his whole life of ever knowing me had for the first time seen the scared expression that held on my face as my eyes never left that cell. Locked inside of the cell, was a large man who's jet black hair was slicked back and had a long scar running across his face. However, the item that topped it off, the item that truly allowed you to know just who the hell he was was the large golden hook that was on his left hand. I narrowed my eyes as I felt my stomach bubbling up with a sickness that I hadn't felt in a long, long time._

_"Sir. Crocodile." I whispered, standing still in my spot as his eyes fell upon mine and that genuine smirk fell upon his lips._

_"Hello, Little Miss. Red."_

Crocodile chuckled, standing up from his position on the bench and walked forward toward the bars of the cell.

"Long time no see, Straw Hat." Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, holding the same shocked expression as myself, only knowing that mine was much worse as Jinbei had moved in front of me to block Crocodile's view of myself in order to protect me.

"You know, if you were to release me, I could use my powers to make an exit through the ceiling. What do you say, Straw Hat?" Crocodile asked, standing at the edge of the cell and going as far as the bars would allow him. Luffy gritted his teeth and tightened his hands together tightly. I stepped out from behind Jinbei, placing my hand on his arms, showing him that I was alright.

"Hell no! You nearly destroyed Vivi's kingdom and-"

"I no longer have any interest in that country." Crocodile said, his eyes on me as the words slipped through his lips. Luffy followed his gaze with his own eyes and had seen just what Crocodile was looking at with such an intense stare. Luffy's eyes turned back to Crocodile as they narrowed.

"What do you want with Emily?" Luffy asked, his face serious as the question hit the air. Crocodile closed his eyes and chuckled deeply, his laughter sending chills down my spine.

"It's a long story. Also, one that you will never know about either." Luffy growled, stomping his foot forward as he got closer to the cell.

"What are you talking about! There's no way you're getting out of here if you're going to hurt Em-"

"He won't hurt me, Luffy." I piped up, taking a few steps toward the cell, stopping just before the bars and gazing up at the much taller and older male. I frowned deeply, looking from his hook up to his face. Crocodile gazed back down at me, his eyes narrowed slightly as he threw his hook out between the bars and caught me by the back of my neck and pulled me into the bars. Luffy shouted, cursing at Crocodile as he lowered his head having his lips close to my own.

"Do not underestimate me, Red." He snarled, his eyes locked in a heated gaze with my own as his hot breath brushed my face softly.

"If you wished to kill me, you would have doe it when you had that chance that day, but you didn't." My tone was harsh and serious, nearly deadly, but my body betrayed me and was tense and shaking in places.

"Did you?" I continued causing Crocodile to smirk before he chuckled darkly and pulled away from me while letting me go.

"I kept you alive for reasons that would benefit me later on. Such as right now. Now, release me so that I may have my revenge on Whitebeard." My eyes widened. So, Crocodile had a grudge against Whitebeard? That was why he wanted out so badly right now, he wanted to cross blades with Whitebeard on the battle field at Marine Ford. I frowned deeply as I took a step back away from the bars and glared up at the smirking man.

"No." I said simply.

"What?" Crocodile snapped as he frowned deeply. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest before re-opening them and gazing up at him.

"There is no way that we can control you once you are released. In order to save Ace, we need everyone to work together in getting us out of here and to Marine Ford. I know you too well Crocodile, you will turn against us the moment it suits you best and go about your own way of getting out of here."

"I know of a way we can control him," Ivankov spoke up, stepping out from behind me. I glanced over to him, seeing him with a look that he gave Crocodile, I knew something was up. "Long time no see, Croco boy."

"Ivankov," Crocodile growled, gritting his teeth toward the male behind me.

"And how are you suppose to be able to control Crocodile?" I asked, wondering if it was even possible to control the man behind bars. Ivankov smiled widely and laughed, placing his hands on his hips and looked my way.

"I know his weakness! Not only that, but I know of his past and have known about him ever since he was just a Rookie. If he gets out of hand," Ivankov looked down at Crocodile. "I will reveal his past!"

Crocodile growled and cursed under his breath before he looked over toward me.

"Luffy, what do you want to do?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of Crocodile.

"This is your rescue mission and you're the one that will have to deal with him in the end." Luffy took a moment, still gritting his teeth toward Crocodile and growling as he obviously didn't like the idea just as much as I, but what else was there to do? He needed all the help he could get and he knew this to be true.

_"Let him out."_

I closed my eyes and slowly drew my sword.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" I shouted, running up the stairwell next to Luffy, Jinbei, and Crocodile. Luffy glanced my way, out of breath as he ran up the long and lengthy stairwell.

"How much time do we have left?"

"It's only ten right now, Ace isn't to be executed until three! We still have time, but let's not waste any of it if it can be helped!" Luffy nodded and quickened his paste as he started moving away from us a bit. The determination shone deeply in his eyes and I found myself wondering if I was only doing this as I now knew everything that had been kept from me for all this time.

_"Garp, Old Man, why did you tell me about the past? Why now? What were you expecting to get from me by giving me this information?" _I pondered to myself, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

"There's the door!" Jinbei shouted, pulling me from my thoughts and caused me to look up at the door.

"Alright, now we just have to find a way to open it!" I told them, causing Crocodile to rush ahead of us and leaving us on the stairwell while he placed himself in front of the door. Placing his hand on the wood he narrowed his eyes and pushed his hand against the wood.

"Doors are no match for me." We all watched as he used his Devil Fruit powers to suck out all of the water from the wood and having it dissolve right before our eyes. From the sudden disappearance of the wood, the main component of the door, it exploded and caused dust to fly everywhere obscuring our vision of level 5. When the smoke cleared, the four of us were face to face with the guards of Impel Down. They were shouting at us to stop and come quietly, but of course they thew that it wasn't going to happen. They raised their guns, pointing them at Crocodile, and ready to fire.

"It's too hot for this," I commented, the instant heat making me sweat and causing my hair to stick to the sides of my face. Everyone else seemed to be effected by the heat, everyone but Crocodile.

"Commodore Sengoku, what are you doing with these prisoners!?" One guard shouted, expecting an answer for all of this confusion that had arose the moment I saw seen by them. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, placing my hands on the hilt of my blades I knew that battle could not be avoided, still, I wished it could.

"Commodore!" They warned, but I ignored their warnings and continued to draw my blade from the hilt, but it was then that sand arose around me and caused me to lose sight of them.

"Crocodile, what is this?" I asked, turning to the man who was next to me. He took a drag out of his cigar before exhaling the smoke into the hot blistering air. He looked down at me, that look in his eyes told me that he was planning something, but what it was I had no clue. My only hope was to get out of here as quickly as I could and head straight to Marine Ford before the execution.

"If we plan on getting out of here, we need to work together. Isn't that what you said, Red?" Crocodile asked, using my own words. I blinked, wondering if what he meant was really what I was thinking and if it was then Crocodile was more determined to get out of here than what I had originally thought. Guns went off and bullets went flying into Crocodile through his sand and all through his body. I watched, knowing that unless it was sea stone bullets he would not be harmed. When the shooting stopped, it seemed that the men knew that they would have to switch over to the other bullets in order to hurt him, but Crocodile never gave them the chance. Launching forward, Crocodile created a crescent blade shape out of his right arm and sliced through some of the guards, sucking the moisture out of their bodies and leaving nothing behind. It was a ghastly sight to see, but I didn't allow it to bother me as I pulled out my own blades and raced onward with Luffy and Jinbei right beside me.

The guards shot sea stone nets toward Luffy, in which he dodged by jumping up out of the way as he then used his powers to attack the guards. Jinbei also used his karate, though due to his imprisonment he was slowed, to defeat other guards. It was my turn to do some damage now, and some damage would most definitely be dealt. As we raced through level 5 Luffy and myself ran side by side, I had never actually seen Luffy in action at his age and I had to say that I was rather impressed, he had came far from the small boy who couldn't hardly land a hit on me to someone who was strong and even more hell bent and determined than ever.

"H-Hey! Over here!" Someone called out, I stopped and looked into one of the cells and seen Buggy the Clown. I shuttered, I hated clowns, but what in the world was he doing on level 5 when someone of Buggy's bounty was suppose to be on level 1 or possibly level 2?

"Luffy! What is Buggy doing on this level?" I shouted, grabbing the boys attention as he then ran over to my side and looked into the cell.

"Straw hat! Y-You're alive!?" Buggy screamed, as Mr. 2 was also rather startled to see that Luffy was alive and well.

"Yeah! Hey Emily, do you think you can break these bars and get them out of here?" Luffy asked as I took a step back and sliced the bars in half, along with all their cuffs before replacing my sword.

"Hey! Wait just a minute here! What is a Marine doing helping out Pirates!?" Buggy screamed at Luffy, who ignored him and started to run onward, leaving us all behind. I took a deep breath, knowing that I would have to explain things later, but as for right now, we needed to go and get out of here as quickly as we could so we could make our way to Marine Ford and rescue Ace.

"Come along everyone, we must hurry!" I told everyone as I ran ahead to catch up with Luffy.

* * *

"Blackbeard..." I gulped, what was that man doing down here? Surely Mullgen knew of his arrival and was on his way here, which was going to cause even greater trouble for myself. The large man laughed as he threw the dept. Warden, who we all had a hell of a time trying to beat, across the room and into an adjacent wall and no longer moving. Blackbeard laughed loudly before looking around at us all and smiling like normally.

"Zeheheheh! Commodore Sengoku! What a surprise to see you all the way down here in such a ,slanderous, place such as this one, zeheheheh!" I narrowed my eyes and smirked wickedly, no longer in the mood to play these games any further because I was hot, sweaty, tired, and aching; I no longer had time for this bullshit.

"You should learn to watch your tongue, Teach, you might just lose it one of these days." Blackbeard seemed taken back by my remark, I had never shown any hostility around him or the other War Lords or the Navy so I knew he was shocked.

"Zeheheh. It seems running around playing with pirates has really shown everyone your true colors." His eyes narrowed as a sinister smirk appeared upon his lips and he lifted up his hand out toward me.

"I like it, join my crew!" I felt Jinbei's hand land on my shoulder as his lips landed down to my ear, speaking words of wisdom to me to keep me from slicing Blackbeard into dice.

"Emily, calm yourself. You must not let your emotions take control of your reasoning!" Jinbei whispered, his other hand holding onto my wrist as I continued to try to pull forth one of my two blades. I was shaking, I was beyond pissed and the current environment wasn't helping my thinking. Blackbeard laughed again at my struggling, causing one more mockery to leave his mouth that made me snap.

"Keep a hold of her real good. Wouldn't want her to end up having the same fate as that idiotic Ace, who I beat to a pulp before turning him in zeheheheh!" Luffy's eyes widened from behind me and was suddenly in gear second, I whipped my body around to tell him to stop, but he disappeared without a trace and I soon found him above me while launching an attack toward Blackbeard. Blackbeard went flying into the wall behind him, blood flying from his mouth from the impact and falling down the wall, landing on his ass and huffing for air.

"Luffy you idiot, stop!" I called out, still being held by Jinbei, who watched wide eyed as Luffy continued an attack on Blackbeard. Blackbeard laughed and raised his hand, suddenly darkness flooded from his body and pulled in Luffy like a magnet and threw his body into the ground with his large hand.

"Jinbei, let me go, please!" I begged the fishman, his eyes looking into mine. "If I don't stop him, Blackbeard will kill him!" Jinbei allowed me to go. I sprinted toward Luffy and jumped in front of one of his attacks, right in between him and Blackbeard. I coughed, choking on the blood that came up through my body from the impact of Luffy's attack against my body as I held him closely to my body trying to calm his rage and anger.

"Luffy listen to me," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Blackbeard is trying to stall you. He wants to see Ace dead and he knows that by keeping us here for any amount of time the window to save Ace closes a little bit at a time. Please, calm down and let this go for now. You cannot forget why you broke into Impel Down in the first place, we must work together to save Ace!" I felt Luffy's body relax ever so slightly from my words and the pull back a bit from me. He looked me in the eyes, ashamed that he had gotten carried away instead of staying level headed. He glanced from me over to Blackbeard, who wore a smirk, before looking back at me.

"You're right Emily, but I won't forget about him." I nodded, understand Luffy's want to destroy Blackbeard in a way that would make him feel the same pain that we have all felt due to his confrontation with Ace.

"Zeheheheh! What's wrong Stawhat? Don't tell me you're finished already?" I turned toward Blackbeard, the hate showing clear in my eyes. His own eyes widened slightly as I glared at him, my patients with him no more.

"We're calling this fight off for now, and I trust you to do the same, Teach."

"Oh? And why is that little Sengoku?" Blackbeard mocked, no longer using my full title.

"Simple, the longer you stay down here, the greater the risk of yourself getting captured by the warden and trust me, he is not a man you wish to go against." I watched as the small gears turned in his mind as he realized that I was correct and snorted at me before moving past me with his crew.

"I'll see you later then, Sengoku, Strawhat! Zeheheheheh!" I watched as Blackbeard and his crew took their leave, allowing us to take ours as well. I pulled away from Luffy and pointed toward the stairs.

"We don't have much time we need to get a move on for lost time." Luffy nodded, agreeing with me before we all ran toward the stairwell and started our long climb back up.

* * *

"Jinbei! What are we gonna do?!" I screamed out, pain coursing through my body from the poison that was sinking into my body. Mullgen had caught up to us and had attacked us with everything he had to bring upon us. I had been careless and had gotten hit with his attack as I tried to slice his poison dragon attacks in half. My left upper arm burned as the poison numbed my body and caused me to be immobilized with my left arm. Jinbei dodged an attack and turned toward me, his mouth open and screaming as Mullgen stood above me, ready to launch another attack my way.

"You've betrayed the Marines and for what a foolish attempt to save a prisoner!? Such a stupid child you are and here I actually gave you my respect! Perhaps some time in level five shall change your attitude!" He launched his attack as I closed my eyes and laid there helplessly. I tried to move, but my body functions had left me by this time.

"What!?" I heard him yell out as my eyes snapped open and I looked sideways as I had been hidden underneath a large cover of candle wax. I then felt a hand wrap up underneath my back while a hook came underneath my legs, I knew then who it was that had a hold of me.

"Honestly Red, you're a pain in my ass." The rough voice of Crocodile captured my ears and caused me to smile softly as I lolled my head against his chest, the poison causing my body to become numb by this point.

"Sorry, I was always causing trouble for you and the others ever since I was small... forgive me." Crocodile raised a brow as he looked down at my half conscious body shocked and slightly confused before biting down on his cigar hard and gritting his teeth before snorting.

"You're no good with the "helpless girl" act, so shut up and hang on." I couldn't help but smile as I faded out to the sound of the battle that continued to rage on in the real world.

* * *

"Cabin boy! Get over here!" The solider ordered, causing the small red haired girl to peek up from scrubbing the floor and rush toward the solider.

"Yes sir?" She asked, wondering what he could want with her. He had a look of fear that washed across his face that Emma was oblivious to at her age.

"Th-there is someone here to s-see you! Head outside now!" Emma yelped and ran past the solider and before she knew it, she was out in the yard and standing before the large blue man. She smiled and laughed loudly before rushing forward and jumping toward the much larger man and having him catch her in his scaly arms.

"Jinbei! You're back! I've missed you a whole lot you have no idea!" Jinbei chuckled before drawing the much, much, smaller young girl into his arms and positioned her to where she sat on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I had trouble with some fellow War Lords." Emily's blue eyes widened as she gasped and leaned closer to Jinbei.

"It wasn't Mr. Mihawlk was it Jinbei?" Jinbei gave a slight chuckle and shook his head.

"No Emily, do not worry about it though. He will not be bothering you anytime soon." Emily blinked, there were only three of the War Lords, besides Jinbei, who she interacted with and if it wasn't Mihawlk then it had to have been one of the two; Doflamingo or Crocodile.

"Now then, how has your training been coming along?" Jinbei asked the small girl causing her to smile largely.

"Between you and Garp, I'm gonna become a strong warrior in no time!" She laughed as Jinbei smiled softly and placing her on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to hear about it. Now, why don't you show me a little of what you've learned." Emily smiled and nodded, determined to prove to her friend that she was growing stronger all the time.

* * *

"Emma, I would like to introduce you to someone of great importance." Sengoku said, walking into the young teen's room. Her fiery red hair was pulled back behind her head into a messy bun that let her hair fall whatever way possible. Not currently dressed in her full uniform, just her sleeveless white undershirt and her slacks and boots, Emma looked a bit out of line, okay, a lot out of line.

"Emma, I would like for you to meet Admiral Suzukimaru." At the announcement of the title, a tall and older man walked into the study room. His rank radiated from his compositor and the look he gave Emma more or less scared the crap out of her. She jumped from her desk, nearly knocking the chair over in the process, and saluting the man before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Admiral! I am solider number 67943245-A, Emma Lee Sengoku!" The burning gaze never left her even after he had looked away from her to look at Sengoku.

"This is the niece you have spoken so highly about, Sengoku?"

"She is my only niece, yes." Sengoku replied, confusing Emma. Sengoku had never once mentioned this man to her before now and was starting to wonder why someone of his rank and history would even wish to be introduced to someone like herself.

"I see, I would like to see what she is capable of doing before making any decisions."

"That is reasonable to understand. I shall have her do a performance test for you-"

_"Em-wa-Emi-"_

"and allow you to decide once you have seen what she is can do."

_"Emily-can you-Emily"_

Both men turned to look down at the young teen before Sengoku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure though you won't be disappointed. Garp has been her train-"

_"Emily, wake up, can you hear me? Emily!"_

"Huh?" And suddenly, it was dark before it became light once more.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to a room full of people who all started crying as soon as I had awoken. I winced at the pain in my head, but I pulled myself to sit up anyways. Luffy was among the ones who were crying as I sat up and looked around the room.

"Emily! You're alright! You're okay! I'm so glad you're okay!" Luffy cried, clinging to me and pulling me into a hug. I growled and tried to shove him away, only to keep him clinging to myself due to him being made out of rubber. I finally gave up and allowed him to do as he pleased. I blinked, turning toward Ivankov and gasping, he was alive!

"Ivankov! B-but how are you-"

"Yeeeeeehaw! Don't underestimate my abilities little lady! Without me, you'd be dead anyways!"

"Him and Crocodile both saved you." Luffy spoke up, no longer clinging to me but instead standing before me. I blinked, he was right I do remember Crocodile plucking me up from the ground and then I passed out in his arms. I had forgotten about it. But, why would Crocodile do something like that because it wasn't something he would just do? Actually, he should have left me there to die. I had to find him and properly thank him, though it made me want to vomit, and ask him about his motives behind rescuing me.

Wait... where were we?

There was a settle rocking and we were no longer in the walls of Impel Down!

"Where are we?" I asked Ivankvo, who smiled and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're all on board a Marine vessel that we borrowed in order to get to Marine Ford. We passed through a gate a few hours ago." I understood everything now. We had gotten out of the frying pan and into the fire as we sailed toward Marine Ford. I would need time to prepare for the upcoming fight that we were all about to face together.

"What time is it now?"

"A little after noon." Jinbei answered me, entering the room and smiling lightly to see that I was alright. I pushed myself off the bed slowly, seeing that I wasn't hurt, and taking a look at my arm. It looked as if I had never been burnt by Mullgen's attack all thanks to Ivankov's help.

"Thank you, Ivankov." I looked toward the man, he was still smiling before chuckling.

"I must say, it was mostly your determination to live that kept you going. My abilities can only do so much. But you're welcome, little lady." I nodded, understanding that if I were to get into a situation like that again, I would probably die. I looked down at my clothes and for the first time noticed just how destroyed they had become. My cape though, was the worse part of the whole outfit, it had been ripped to shreds where the kanji "Absolute Justice" had all but disappeared. I thought about it for a moment, but decided to shove the rising question to the back of my head. Now was not the time to become distracted with such silly thoughts.

"If you will excuse me, but I will need to make my way to the deck." The now newly freed prisoners parted the way for me to walk out to the deck, the light hitting my eyes and causing me to go blind for a moment's time. As I walked out onto the deck I was greeted with Buggy and Mr. 3, who I thanked for saving me. Mr. 3 gave me a stunned look, but accepted my thanks before I passed by him to allow him and Buggy to continue their talking. The one person I was looking for though, I was unable to find until I made my way to the front of the deck.

His back was to me as he took a drag of his cigar. His cape fluttered with the wind that caught and wrapped up underneath it, causing him to have a much more mysterious aura about him than usual. I climbed the steps and walked up behind the tall man before finding myself standing next to him and on his right side as I too gazed out at the sea with him. He spared me a glance before returning his gaze to the open sea, we were both alone save for the man who was steering the ship.

"I suppose thanks are in order-"

"What makes you think I want your gratitude?" I turned my head sideways as my mouth gaped, stunned by his interruption. Crocodile took another drag of his cigar and peered down at me, his cold eyes seeking their way into the depths of my soul.

"You and Mr. 3 saved my life. I am inclined to give you my thanks, no matter how stubborn you might be." I snorted at the end and turning my head back toward the sea, crossing my arms over my chest. Crocodile raised a brow and chuckle at my sudden uncaring reply, finding it amusing at how quickly I was starting to drop my "civil" act with him.

"It seems that Blackbeard was correct after all." My eyes snapped open as I jolted my body sideways to face Crocodile, my hands down out by my sides and my stance made me crouch slightly.

"What?!"

"You're starting to show the real you after running around with us pirates." I calmed down slightly and regained my posture as I turned back toward the open waters and gave a deep breath.

"There's more to things than what you think..." Crocodile smirked before taking another drag and letting the smoke go out from his lungs by pulling the cigar out from in between his lips and looking down at me with amusement.

"Why did Blackbeard ask you to join his crew?"

"No clue." Crocodile raised a brow and turned to lean down toward me.

"Is it due to this reason that I supposedly don't know about?" I shook my head and recrossed my arms.

"Not even I knew about it until a few hours ago. So, I highly doubt that Teach knows about it."

"Want to fill me in on it?"

"Hell no." Crocodile chuckled before pulling back away from me and standing to his full height before putting the cigar back in between his lips.

"I'm sure whatever it is I'll find out soon enough." He chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes. And walk away from him, leaving him behind me as I approached the very front edge of the deck. I leaned my body up against the railing and sighed as I glanced down at the water the rushed up against the ship. It wasn't long before Luffy, Jinbei, Ivankov, Buggy, and Mr. 3 all joined both Crocodile and I at the front of the ship. It seems like it was time for the battle plan, and seeing as how they had me with them, they had a slightly greater chance of succeeding in this rescue mission to save Ace. It seemed that there was nothing that was going to surprise us... at least until we were sweep up by a giant wave and then frozen at the top for a while before the ice cracked and the whole ship, along with us, started to fall to our death.

Little did we all know, we were falling right into the middle of the on going battle for Portgas D. Ace, and in front of the whole world too.


	13. Mission! Rescue Portgas D Ace!: Act III

**Author's Note: **Thank You for all of your reviews and favorites with this story. But please, from now on do not review about my spelling or grammar, I know you are just trying to help, and I thank you, but I am looking for reviews on how you are liking the story; not my spelling. Reviews such as "nice" and "good chapter" are also a little confusing. What was "nice" about the chapter or what made it "good", please let me know! Anyways, you will learn the truth behind truths in this chapter. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Also, this is by far the longest chapter that I have written so please be patient with the next update because it will probably be a while before another one comes along!

* * *

I was falling, falling just like "Alice in Wonderland" when Alice fell down the rabbit hole. It was as if time was slowly creeping to a stop even though we were all falling at such a fast rate. My heartbeat was slow, as if knowing that there was no reason to become excited, knowing that I would hit the ground and it wouldn't be a painful death. Everyone else around screamed, blaming Luffy and myself for dragging them along only to die like this at Marine Ford. I turned my head toward Luffy, images flashed across my eyes from childhood. I guess it's true about what they say when you're getting ready to die; you see your life flash before your eyes. Though, my life wasn't going to end out all that well, so maybe that is why pictures of Ace, Luffy, Garp, and Sabo flashed past me. I had been living in hell since the day that we were all separated as I was taken home to face my fate.

I turned slowly, the wind rushing through my ears and muffling the sounds of everyone's voices as we continued to fall down, down, down we went. Through the clouds until I could see the ocean and Marine Ford, and the battle that raged below us. I saw Ace, Sengoku, Garp, Whitebeard, The Seven War Lords, and everyone else down below as they fought against one another in trying to either save or destroy Portgas D. Ace.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!_**" I turned my head, Luffy was repeatedly screaming out his brother's name. I just watched as Luffy made his body fall faster as soon as Ace had come into view. I reached out quickly and grabbed hold of Luffy's collar on his vest and was dragged down with him. I gritted my teeth and screamed along side Luffy, hoping to draw the man's attention toward us. It seemed it worked.

* * *

Ace glanced up, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he was shocked to see both his little brother and Emma falling from the sky, screaming at the top of their lungs his name. Garp's eyes were popping out of his head as he gazed up in shock while his mouth fell open. Sengoku gritted his teeth as his eyes went wide, his hand that was holding the Den Den Mushi was shaking with shock.

"**_EMMA!? LUFFY!?_**" Ace screamed back, watching as the two were falling into the ocean before they vanished completely, crashing into the ice covered sea.

The Admirals and Marines were all stunned, had they truly just watched as one of their own, Commodore Sengoku, came falling down with a boat full of pirates? Akainu snarled, turning toward one of the nearest pirates and activating his Devil Fruit powers taking out his built up anger on them. Sengoku stood there, his mouth gaped, there was no way he had just watched his niece fall from the sky from out of no where on a Navy vessel and crash land into the water with a bunch of pirates. Perhaps she had been taken captive, but, it wasn't very likely seeing as how she was with Garp's grandson, Monkey D. Luffy. Sengoku scoffed, waiting to see what was to happen next.

* * *

I gasped for air only for my lungs to be filled with water. Shutting my mouth quickly, I glanced around and watched as Luffy started to sink like an anchor to the bottom of the ocean. I'd be damned if I let him die a death such as this one so I grabbed him up and swam to the opening of the water. As soon as I reached the top I gasped for air and coughed violently as I swam toward the nearest piece of ice and climbed on top, placing Luffy on his back, watching as the color returned to his face while he coughed up the sea water.

"There are times when I curse you for eating that stupid Devil Fruit, and this is one of those times!" I told him, standing to my feet and helping him up onto his own. Luffy looked at me, thanking me for saving him, before he and I started to climb up onto the top of the ice and onto part of the deck of the ship in which we had been sailing on since leaving Impel Down. There wasn't much left of the vessel, but we no longer needed it so it didn't matter.

"Emily, Luffy, are you both alright?" Jinbei questioned, coming up behind us next to Crocodile and Ivankov.

"Yes, what about you all?" I asked and received various answers. It wasn't long before Buggy and Mr. 3 appeared with us as well. There we stood, on the broken Marine ship along side each other and gazing out at the gasping faces of pirates and marines a like.

"**_ACE! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU! AAAAAAAAACE!_**" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, holding up his arms and balling his fists. I looked out among the crowds of people and the dead, why did something like this have to happen? I returned my attention toward the execution snaffle and took a few steps forward, hand resting on my sheathed swords, as I took my place beside Luffy. My bright, wet, red hair caught the wind and whipped around my face as I never lost eye contact with Ace. He sat there on his knees, shackles connecting to every limb that was possible to keep him in place. He had been beaten and roughed up since his capture, and I felt angry with everyone who had anything to do with his capture, including myself.

"Hey Ace, hold on tight, we're coming for you!" I shouted, drawing attention to myself. I felt a heavy aura surround myself and knew that by exposing myself, I was in for a world full of hurt. Suddenly, the speakers that had been set up in place for Ace's execution came on with a loud squealing noise and then the Fleet Admiral himself started to speak.

"Commodore, what is the meaning of this!?" I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves before speaking. I needed to keep a level head right now or else I could end up in a much worse position than what I was already in right now.

"Uncle, let Portgas D. Ace go." Everyone gasped, never expecting my reply. Sengoku himself also looked at me in awe at my request, but that expression soon left his face when he realized what I had asked and had been replaced with a serious and upset look.

"You know I cannot do that, this man before us is a criminal! He is the worst of the worst and he has been sentenced to his death!"

"Ace has done no crime great enough for execution!" I yelled back, causing everyone to still and look at me. I knew that all of this was being broadcasted and that civilians were watching and most likely news reporters, but they were the least of my worries as of right now.

"He is a pirate! And he has the blood of a demon flowing through his very veins! He is the son of Gold Roger!" Sengoku yelled into the Den Den Mushi that was connected to the speakers. I closed my eyes slowly, the beat of my heart had sky rocketed with the news of Ace's father. Everyone gasped and started yelling and screaming over one another to this new news of Ace. I watched as he hing his head slowly and low, ashamed of who his biological father turned out to be.

"So, you are telling me that you are adding a crime against him for something that he has no control over? His father, Gold Roger, is being added to his death sentence?"

"He is the son of a demon, and with his death we shall end the wretched bloodline that started this silly dream of finding a treasure that does not exist!" Sengoku's yelling continued as I merely stood there, my eyes still closed, listening to everything that he was saying.

"Gold Roger unleashed an Ara full of blood shed and death! As Marines it is our job to protect the innocent and up hold Justice! You are no longer a child and are a Marine, Emma! It's time to stop playing as if the world is perfect and wake up to what is happening right now!"

"Then, if Ace is being killed due to who is father was, why am I not by his side?" Sengoku raised an eye, confused by what I meant. He narrowed his eyes and placed the Den Den closer to his lips.

"What are you saying? Your father was a highly respectable Marine! He was-"

"He was most certainly _not_ a **Marine**, uncle!" My eyes snapped open as I glared Sengoku's way, shocking him, Garp, Ace, Luffy, and Whitebeard himself who seemed to be interested in this little family quarrel. I watched as Garp, who was sitting next to Ace, looked at me before shamefully lowering his head. I looked to Ace, who seemed confused and still slightly shocked. Then, Sengoku who looked completely pissed and angry.

"Emma, do not speak any further if you know what is best for you!" Sengoku warned, but I ignored him and took a few steps forward, looking out from among the crowd of people. I then raised my finger and pointed it toward Ace and spoke at the top of my lungs.

"If this man that sits before you, Portgas D. Ace, is to be executed for who is biological father turned out to be. Then I too should be executed on this day beside him!" Luffy looked at me, confused, as he stood behind me. Crocodile and Ivankov also raised an eye, wondering just what I was talking about. Jinbei merely stood out of the way, he seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on and happening at the moment.

"My father, was not a Marine! In fact, he was the opposite! My father is a Pirate! My father, my father is none other than **_The Red Haired Shanks_**!" Chaos shook Marine Ford, marines and pirates alike started acting as if the world was going to end with this newly found information.

"Are you serious, Emily?" Luffy asked from behind. I turned and looked at him sadly, nodding as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes Luffy, Shanks, the same man who had given you that straw hat, is in fact my real father." I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I knew Luffy well enough to know that who my father was would not effect our friendship, perhaps it would even strengthen it.

"So you see, uncle. It does not matter who you come from or who your family turns out to be because it is up to that person in the end to make the right choices and take the right paths! I understand that you were trying to keep me in the dark as a means to protect me, but... I cannot forgive you for everything you have done to me!" I shouted, taking hold of my Commodore's cape and pulling it free from my body and casting it out into the air.

"This is NOT the life that I wish! I want to be free and be among the people who I love and care for deeply! That is why I resign my position as a Marine and take up the Flag as a Pirate!"

"Emma Lee! What have you done! You foolish girl! Do you even know what you have done!?" Sengoku screamed, taken back by my words and actions. I pulled forth both my swords and stared face forward.

"Luffy, we don't have much time. No matter what happens here you must not stop running even for a second. Leave the officers and War Lords to me." Luffy nodded, determined once more as he came up to my side and readied himself for the battle that waited below for us.

"So, this is what you meant that you wanted to keep hidden, Red?" Crocodile spoke up from behind, his sand twisting around my body slowly and at a soft paste. I glanced behind myself, watching as Crocodile looked down at me while his eyes told me something that I had never planned on seeing before from him.

"Then, I suppose I'll have to come after you next, once I'm done with Whitebeard." My eyes widened, Crocodile vanished and flew toward Whitebeard, appearing behind him and raising his hook above Whitebeard's head. I yelled out, but my voice fell upon deaf ears with Crocodile. I tried to move, but due to his sand that wrapped around my lower half, I was unable to advance any further. Then, I gasped, Luffy had attacked Crocodile and sent him flying across the way and away from Whitebeard. When Crocodile went flying, it allowed me free and I ran and jumped over next to Luffy and among Whitebeard, my swords drawn and facing Crocodile.

"Strawhat, what is the meaning of this, you said I could have my revenge!"

"Sorry, but that was before I knew how important this man was to Ace. If you try to lay one finger on him, I'll kill you." Luffy said to Crocodile, who looked up at him with a snarl across his face. Before I knew what was happening, Whitebeard slammed his spear down next to me and caused a huge gust of wind to go flying past, nearly knocking me off my feet. I steadied myself and regained my composer as I looked up at the huge man who seemed to be giving Luffy a stare down right now.

"You little brat."

"Old Man, I'll be the one who saves Ace!" My mouth gaped slightly, Luffy and Whitebeard were having a competition at who would save Ace first! I closed my mouth and shook my head, sighing as I stepped forward beside the both of them and pointed out my swords toward the battle zone.

"Men, always trying to make everything out to be a challenge. Why not we all just work together in order to save Ace?" I felt both Luffy and Whitebeard's gaze on my back right before I ran off the front of Whitebeard's ship and took to the sky. I placed my blades out by my sides and spun my whole body around using the wind current around myself to create a giant twister that sucked up Marines and had cast them each and every direction to clear the way for Luffy and Whitebeard. Once I was done, I staid suspended in air for a few seconds before falling and landed onto my feet on a chunk of ice that was there in the now cleaned area.

"The path is clear, let's move!" I shouted, causing the prison men who had arrived with us to cheer out my name and race off the boat. Ivankov cheered before he jumped off the boat and Jinbei moved quickly beside him. Crocodile scoffed before flying my way as well, once knowing that he would not be able to fight against Whitebeard he decided he would take out his anger on someone else within the crowd of people. Then, Luffy, he looked down at me with his determined smirk before launching himself off of Whitebeard's ship and flew toward me. I couldn't help but smile once before turning and running into the battle, Luffy by my side as we raced through and fought against the marines and War Lords as we raced to get to Ace before it was too late.

* * *

"E-Emily, L-Luffy- _why?_ Why, _why, **why?**_" Ace whispered, starting to cry as he bent forward onto the pallet where he was bound. He sobbed heavily, thoughts of their childhood racing across his mind. Garp sat next to him, watching as his grandson sobbed and muttered bits and pieces that he could only catch a name, _Emily. _Garp closed his eyes with his arms still crossed, wondering if he had truly done the right thing when he told Emma the truth about her father and her mother. He took a deep sigh before looking over at Sengoku, who glared back down at him, Sengoku knew that Garp was the one responsible for letting Emma know the truth. But honesty, Garp couldn't give a damn right now.

Gazing back out, Garp watched as Luffy and Emma worked together to try to get closer to rescue Ace. But, would they truly be able to do it? Or would they all three die here at Marine Ford? Garp guessed he would find out the answer, good or bad, soon enough.

* * *

"Luffy watch out!" I screamed, twisting my blades and taking out three marines that were about to jump Luffy from behind. Luffy gave thanks before running ahead with myself right behind. I helped to clear the way for him as he hurried toward the front of the battle field. I attacked several people and knocked them back to keep them from harming Luffy, but there was one attack that I was clearly not ready for as Mihawlk appeared from no where and sent an attack straight for Luffy. I placed my foot right in the middle of Luffy's back and kicked him out of the way and causing the attack to go right in between the both of us. I cried out as I was thrown backwards and hit my back against a large dislocated piece of ice that stuck up from the ground.

Fixing myself I quickly jumped to my feet and ran forward toward Luffy, knowing the Mihawlk wasn't going to give up so easily. And of course I was right when he launched another attack our way. But, his attack was disabled by one of Whitebeard's own men and allowed us to race onward, leaving him to deal with Mihawlk. There were many of Whitebeard's sons whose name I did not know, but I was quick to thank each and every one of them that helped us out. Luffy and I ran through the storms of bullets and cannon fire as we got ever so closer to rescuing Ace. I could see him approaching, the closer we got to him the more of him I could see. I felt my heart racing in my chest again, it must have been from the heat of the battle, but it was a different feeling one that was very unknown and different to me. Never the less, I pushed it to the back of my throat and sliced down another marine before racing forward.

* * *

"Garp, do you see what you have done!" Sengoku barked at his long time friend, causing the man to not speak a word. Ace looked up at Sengoku, eyes widening slightly as he listened. Sengoku took a step toward Garp, who sat on the other side of Ace.

"Look at her! She is out there fighting with a group of pirates! What is to become of her now? She has give up everything that I have worked so hard to give her! And for what, some pirate who's fate will not only cost him his life, but also hers!" Ace closed his eyes, Sengoku was right to an extent. Emma had given up everything that she once had in order to try to rescue him. Why, why would she do something like that? Why couldn't she just let him die in peace? Now, he would have her death on his mind before he left this world, why did she always have to be so damn stubborn and never listen!

Ace felt the tears start to roll down his face as he placed his head on the deck of the platform. Why was she doing this to him? Ever since she was little she never listened and always had to do whatever it was she wanted. He had always tried to protect her and she would still run and get herself into some sort of trouble. Ace had always thought that if he went out to sea as a pirate that he would never hear about Emma again, she would finally leave his troubled mind and he could be done with her. But, it seemed that he wasn't that lucky. Since that day he had seen her for the first time in years, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And then, on the day that she had crossed Whitebeard's path he thought he was going to lose her. He had done everything he could to try to save her and get her out of trouble, he had saved her so that hopefully she would have learned from her mistake and not do it again.

But, this time it seemed that it was her who was trying to save him. Why, why Emma, why did you have to be so strong willed and thick headed!? Ace sobbed quietly to himself as he listened to the screaming and continuation of cannon fire and gun shots that rung through the smoke filled air.

* * *

"Luffy! Get out of the way!" I yelled, pushing the boy as I clashed blades with Smoker, who had literally appeared from out of no where. He growled as he shoved me back with his sword and tried to push me off balance before retracting his weapon and swinging it at me with as much force as he could master.

"Commodore! Why have you betrayed us!" He asked as our blades clashed with one another. I gasped, trying to stay focused as I dodged and dealt back his attacks with just as much force as he threw at me.

"I haven't betrayed you, Smoker! I'm doing the right thing! I'm trying to save my friend!" Smoker's eyes widened from my comment and that gave me just enough of a window to kick him in the stomach and send him flying backwards, giving me time to rush forward and prepare a counter attack against him.

But, before I could land the hit on Smoker he exploded into smoke, causing me to cough as his smoke filled my lungs. I closed my eyes for a split seconds, which was my worst mistake as his sword came out from the smoke and smacked me right across the face and sending me flying across the battle field. I gagged on my own iron taste that flooded my mouth as I spit out what I could before having to defend myself from another quick attack.

"Why!" Smoker yelled, I narrowed my eyes and planted my feet into the ice as best as I could as his sword pushed down on mine. I gritted my teeth and my nostrils flared while the pain pulsated through my cheek and neck from the hit from his last attack.

"You could have been a great marine," he growled, getting closer to my face as he pushed into me harder while my feet started to slip against the ice.

"You and I could have worked together to uphold the Justice and protect those innocent!" I snarled, knowing where Smoker was coming from, but I had had enough of his preaching for one day. Turning my wrists, I allowed my sword to drop and bring him closer to the point where I could feel his breath on my face.

"I am trying to up hold the Justice by saving someone who is being convected of a crime that he has no control over! He did not have a choice in who his father was and yet he is being killed for it!" I then push back with just enough strength to where I could throw Smoker off balance and took my chance to lift my sword above my head and bring it down and crack the ice. Smoker's eyes widened as the ice beneath us shattered and revealing the deathly waters underneath. Tishigi yelled out, afraid for her captain for fear of him falling and sinking to the depths of the ocean. Smoker, being a devil fruit user, jumped back and landed safely back against the ice that was untouched.

By the time he had looked back up, I had fled into the crowd of people and left him there in search for me. I didn't have the time to fight against one person for too long of a time, we didn't have much time left to begin with in the start. I glanced around, trying to search for Luffy to make sure that he was still moving and alright.

"Gum Gum-!" It was then I heard him, I glanced up and he was suspended in air and getting ready to launch and attack toward some marines. I held both my swords up and dashed forward as I prepared to combined our attacks together. But, suddenly, my body stopped. My eyes snapped open as I tried to move anything, anything at all, but nothing would move! My head turned slowly to the left, once again not controlled by myself, and my eyes fell upon one man.

"Doflamingo." I sneered, understanding now why my body would not move to my commands. The tall and muscular blond chuckled as he walked toward me, wiggling his fingers and causing me to raise my blades back to their sheaths and putting them away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Commodore. Oh wait, no, you have ridden yourself of that title now haven't you? Well, what shall you go by now, hmm, Red?" I gritted my teeth, knowing that I was in no position to anger the man right now for my life was, literally, in his hands. Doflamingo chuckled again, stopping only a few feet before me as he gazed down at my small figure and smiling like a mad man.

"Since you're no longer a marine, I can kill you, you know." I narrowed my eyes at his teasing. If he wanted to play this game then I suppose I would just have to carefully play along.

"You could have killed me long before now, Doflamingo, don't be so modest. Modesty really doesn't suit you." He chuckled, moving one of his fingers and taking hold of my body again and making me move my hands over my throat.

"And flattery doesn't suit you, Red." I felt my hands tighten around my neck slowly as Doflamingo's fingers moved down slightly. I gasped, standing there with my hands around myself and choking the very life out of myself was such a foolish way to go. I tried my damnedest to move, to break free of his bind but nothing I did would work for me. I wheezed and gasped for air as I felt the blood rush to my head, I looked at him once more with a glare.

"Doflamingo, you conniving bastard, I'll kill you one of these days!" Doflamingo smirked, ready to drop his finger all the way to make me snap my neck in half. He chuckled that wicked chuckle that he always gave when things were going in his favor.

"And how are you going to do that when you're about ready to kill yourself? Fuffuffuffu~ Goodbye little Re-!" I gasped, air filling my lungs to the brim as I fell to my knees. I coughed and gagged, watching as grains of sand fell in front of my face and over my body. Doflamingo growled, turning to the right and merely smiled once again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sir Crocodile." Doflamingo chuckled, his eyes on the man who approached me from the side. I glanced up at him, my eyes narrow as sweat poured from my face while my hand clenched my neck lightly from the painful hold it had just moments ago.

"Crocodile, what are yo-"

"Get out of here. This is no place for a child like you." I blinked, Crocodile calling me a child? I watched as he moved in front of me, shielding me from Doflamingo's view. But, why?

"Protecting a woman? Well, that's a first for you isn't it Crocodile?" Doflamingo laughed, finding this situation amusing. Crocodile snorted.

"I'm merely keeping you from killing her. She is mine to kill, not yours." I climbed up to my knees and about that time I watched as Crocodile was decapitated by Doflamingo's attack. My eyes went wide as Crocodile's head went flying and then falling and exploding against the ground next to his still standing body. I stood there and watched as his head then reformed from the sand back to his body.

"So, what you're saying is you're opposing me now? Hey Crocodile, I thought you and I were going to work together to take out Whitebeard?"

"I am not interested in working with the likes of you." Crocodile commented, causing Doflamingo to smirk before launching his foot at Crocodile and having him block it with his hook. The shock wave that was created from their attacks was enough to send the fighting parties around them flying in all different directions. I yelped as my body was also thrown back in a direction that caused me to fly into people and take them down with me.

I groaned, expecting to feel pain through my back but instead it seemed that I had landed against something soft. Wait. This something soft was also rubbery and moving. My eyes snapped open as I turned my head and saw that I had landed atop Luffy. I quickened jumped to my feet and bent down and grabbed a hold of his vest, trying to shake him awake.

"Damn it Luffy, don't do this to me now! Wake up!" I screamed, shaking his feeble body around trying to get him onto his feet. Finally, Luffy seemed to snap to it and his eyes popped open just in time for us to dodge an attack by a marine, who was quickly taken out by Luffy's attack.

"We have to keep moving! There isn't much time left!" I shouted over the noise of cannon fire, gun shots, and just shouting. Luffy climbed to his feet and we were soon met with Ivankov who then ran with us until we had gotten nearly half way across the battle field. When the ice started to form up in a wall and blocking our way.

"What!?" Ivankov yelled out as well all had to split into three different directions to dodge the ice. I came skidding to a halt with crouched with my right hand on the ground and my left on my sword, ready to strike.

"Admiral Akoji!" I cried out, taking note of the tall Admiral who went to attack Luffy, causing the man to look my way and allow Luffy to land a hit on him. I rushed forward, drawing my swords and striking down, having Akoji dodge my sword and gain some distance between the two of us.

"Luffy, go! I'll handle him!" Luffy was hesitant, but ran on either way. Akoji tried to launch an ice attack in Luffy's direction, but I jumped in between Luffy and the attack and destroyed his ice and gave Luffy just enough time to flee. I was breathing hard, never had I had to fight for this long or against these strong opponents before and I was growing tired and weak with exhaustion.

"Commodore, please, do not fight any longer." Akoji spoke softly.

"You do not have to do this, you do not have to fight against your fellow marines and friends. Put away your swords and come peacefully, please." I closed my eyes and took a deep and rugged breath as I tried to calm my breathing. Akoji, he was one of the only Admirals who I truly got along with and would go far enough to call my comrade. However, I could not give up after coming this far into the fight. Ace, Luffy, and all our lives were at stake and I could not abandon them now, not when they needed me the most.

"Do not try to stall me, Admiral Akoji, I know why you are trying to buy time." Akoji narrowed his eyes, "Sengoku plans on raising the wall and cornering us all inside to finish us all off in one swoop."

"If you know this and are still willing to fight with these pirates, then your mind must be made up." I nodded. I had known all along that it was Sengoku's plan to raise the wall and try to kill everyone off that way. The wall was nearly interpretable and it would keep the marine lives lost at a low, but Sengoku was waiting for the right time to raise the walls and that was why we had move quickly.

"Then, I have no choice but to stop you. I am sorry, Emma. I shall make your death fast and painless for all you have done for us." I narrowed my eyes before I planted my feet into the ground and awaited for his first move.

* * *

"How can you do something like this?" Ace whispered, catching Sengoku's ear and causing him to turn and look down at Ace.

"What?" Sengoku asked bluntly, not wishing to talk to Ace at all. Ace lifted his head slightly and glared up at the man before him.

"Emma, how could you do something like this to her!" Sengoku's eyes widened as he turned fully toward Ace.

"How dare you talk about her, you're a just a low down filthy pirate! You do not tell me what I can and cannot do with her, she is my niece and I shall do to her what I see fit!" Ace pulled at his shackles as he tried to rush Sengoku, but he was held in his place by the Sea Stone. Ace bared his teeth at Sengoku as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

"She's your family isn't she! You should be protecting her instead of trying to hurt he-"

"I did protect her!" Sengoku snapped, finally having the last straw burnt to a crisp. "You were the one that came along and filled her head full of these childish dreams of becoming a pirate and set in search for the One Piece that doesn't even exist!" Ace's eyes widened as his mouth gaped. Garp continued to sit there beside Ace and watch as the two argued back and forth with one another.

"I have done my best to protect her just as I tried to protect her mother." Sengoku became quite, stiffening at the though of his beloved sister who had given birth to Emma. The overcasting shadow given by his hat hid his eyes as Sengoku looked down toward the ground at his feet.

"Emma is so much like her mother, and just like her mother she fell from the path of Justice and into the arms of a pirate! You all are nothing but pure evil, no matter how you look at it, all stealing treasure where ever you go and leaving the hearts of other crushed in your weight." Garp lowered his head, listening to Sengoku speak on the subject was always a touchy matter and he had never heard of his friend speak about his sister since her death.

"If Emma had never crossed paths with you, she would not have to fight for her life down there as we speak. You, Portgas D. Ace, son of Gold Roger, should have never found friendship in that girl... you have forsaken her own death on this battle field. Pray that your death comes before hers so you do not have to feel the pain in watching her fall here." Ace lowered his head with his eyes closed shut tightly as he fought his own battle within himself.

_"Emma, Emily, please, please don't die!"_

* * *

I limped away as quickly as I could while my body screamed out for me to stop moving and just lay down. Akoji had done a number on my body and had left me frost bitten on nearly every exposed part of my skin. I coughed, knowing that my some of my ribs were broken from the wincing pain that I felt for every breath I took and released. But I still carried on as my feet moved faster and faster beneath myself. I had managed to shake Akoji from me for a moment, now I just had to find Luffy and meet back up with him before we ran out of time.

Then, I saw something that made my blood run cold. I watched as two executioners approached Ace from behind and then positioned their selves beside Ace with their swords at the ready. I gasped, ignoring the pain as I could not take my eyes off of Ace. They were preparing to execute him early! No, no, no, no! I couldn't let this happen! I looked around frantically for Luffy and then spotted him just a few yards away. I rushed for him quickly all the while screaming out his name until I had finally gotten his attention and he looked my way.

"Their executing Ace early! Luffy, look!" Luffy turned his head back and seen it. He screamed and started to rush forward faster, but he wasn't even half way to Ace yet and he still had so far to go. I ran up next to Luffy and helped to clear the way, but even that was hardly getting us anywhere. We both screamed out, knowing that we wouldn't make it in time as the marines jumped at us, I watched horridly as the swords were lifted high above Ace's head as they were ready to bring it down onto him.

I felt my heart pounding in the back of my throat as I screamed out, pleading for them to stop. Never before had I felt so weak and useless to help someone. I closed my eyes tightly and screamed at the top of my lungs, I couldn't even remember what it was that I screamed because my ears were blown out by Luffy's own screaming. And then, I felt a warmth rise out and through me. I felt it carry all the way toward Ace and then I felt as if I was protecting him. When the warmth faded I opened my eyes and noticed something had happen. Marines and pirates all around had collapsed and those who were a higher rank were still standing.

I stood there for a moment baffled, but I returned to normal when Luffy grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I also noticed that the men who were preparing to behead Ace had fallen to the ground as well. I took a deep breath, feeling the tingling in my hands and feet, what had just happened that had caused this? And, was it something that had effected me as well, or was it something that had happened because of me?


	14. Mission! Rescue Portgas D Ace!: Act IV

"Don't you give up on me, Ace!" I screamed, my body aching and wishing to give way at any second from the exhaustion and pain that was carried within myself. But I knew I couldn't give up. I couldn't give in and allow Ace's fate to become what it was trying to become right now; Death. Even now as I carried Luffy's limp body in my arms, I ran on while listening to Luffy's pleads to find Ivankov. I glanced around desperately for the tall purple afro male, but even though he was so strangely dressed among the crowd of people, I could not locate him. However, it seemed that he had located me.

"Luffy boy!" I heard his high pitched voice as he sprung forth to my side, looking down in disparage at Luffy's torn and bloodied body. Luffy's arm out streched and took hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level. Luffy begged for some of Ivankov's testosterone shot, he was willing to do anything to save Ace; even at the own cost of his life. At first, Ivankov was reluctant in giving Luffy another round, knowing that too much of it would kill him and seeing as how Luffy had already been given it several times the risk was definitely high.

"I have to save Ace!" Luffy screamed, finally convincing Ivankov of the power that he needed in order to carry onward. With a new boost of energy, Luffy sprung forward and ran slightly ahead of myself, who was lagging behind due to the obvious pain that was all through out my body.

"Hey lil lady, you don't look too good yourself." Ivankov stated, running beside me as we both ran behind Luffy. I gave him a side glance before dodging an attacking marine and giving them a round house kick to the face. Ivankov merely watched as I recovered, not so gracefully, on my feet and begun to run once more.

"I'll be fine, Ivankov. Besides, it's not me who I'm worried about at the moment." I watched Luffy's back as he was running for the platform before glancing up and catching Ace's eyes. Though I was a great distance away, I could still see the emotions that swirled around inside those deep and saddened eyes. I knew that if I were him up there and everyone was fighting with their very lives to save me, people who I considered my family and close friends, I would feel so much pain and remorse.

"Anyways, what happened back there?" Ivankvo pipped up once again. I raised a brow and looked his way, what was he referring to exactly?

"You know, that sudden collapse of all those marines! Surely you've noticed?" I gave him a side glance. Yes I noticed, it would have been foolish of me to not notice that half of the marines around Luffy and I had just suddenly collapsed.

"I don't know." Was my only reply and it seemed that it was a good enough answer for Ivankov. Luffy and I battled our way through marine after marine until we grew closer and closer to the podium.

* * *

"Emily, what did you and Luffy do?" Ace gasped, glancing around at the two marines that were suppose to execute him, but now were laying down unconscious instead. Garp looked over at Sengoku, who was wide eyed and looking intensely at his niece, who was running and bashing away at her former men.

"It's something else isn't it?" Garp piped up, catching both his grandson and long time friend's attention.

"Who would have ever known that either one of them were capable of such power?" Sengoku narrowed his eyes as he griped the den den mushi tighter between his fingers. He had no clue that either one of them, Luffy or Emma, had such a power.

* * *

"Luffy! We're almost there!" I shouted, running up behind Luffy and giving a side kick to a marine who was aiming for Luffy's neck. Luffy nodded and picked up speed as we both ran side by side. It seemed though that our luck had finally ran out though, right before we were able to get half way to Ace, the wall came up and blocked our path.

"**_No!_**" I screamed, running into the wall and feeling along it. Luffy and Ivankov stood behind me, shocked with such a big wall that had broken through the ice. I gritted my teeth, we were all sitting ducks now. Damn it! Why hadn't I thought about them using the wall before? I closed my eyes, something fell behind me and caused the ground to shake and the ice to shatter. Glancing behind myself, I watched wide eyed and in horror as gigantic lava hands were falling out of the sky that was being launched from the other side of the wall.

"This was their plan all along," I thought, "to gather us all here in the crescent shaped docks of Marine Ford and then trap us all in like rats. Sengoku, what were you thinking!" I pushed myself off the wall and watched as pirates were destroyed one-by-one by the many attacks that were now being launched from all corner's of the wall. My eyes darted back and forth between the Marines to the PC-1s who were blasting everyone away with their lazier.

From above, Akainu's lava fists fell from the sky and landed everywhere and destroyed not only the people, but the ice that came in contact with it. If we were ever going to get to Ace, someone _had_ to get over this damn wall. I turned back to the ironclad sea-stone infused wall and slid my hand over it's smooth and yet rough stature. I looked up at the very top of the wall as all the ideas flowed through my mind. There were two ways around this wall, below and above. I withdrew my swords from their sheaths, it looks like I would be taking the high road and going over. I jumped backwards before rushing forward and pouncing to the side of the wall. My caffs tensed up as I pushed my feet off and I took up the side of the wall like a bat out of hell. I was able to get about half-way up before I had to pry my sword into the side of the wall and kick off it with my feet, sending me flying once again.

* * *

From a ways away, Whitebeard's attention was drawn toward the wall that was meant to keep everyone out. His eyes widened slightly from the shock of seeing the young woman known as Sengoku's niece, and Shank's daughter, running clean up the side of the wall, ignorant to the cannon and gun fire that tried to stop her pursuit. He watched as she placed her last sword into the side of the wall and kicked off it and launched herself up the rest of the way and into the sky above the top of the wall.

"That young woman," Whitebeard grumbled to himself before he cut down several men to keep them from cutting him down. He turned his attention back to the fight at hand, all the while his thoughts lingering on the young marine who had turned rouge in order to help save his son; Ace.

* * *

I pushed myself high into the sky and landed on the top of the wall. I was breathless and my bones and body ached from the struggle of rushing straight up and going against the gravitational pull. My red wild hair clung to the sides of my face as I panted harshly, my ears ringing with all different noises as I tried to catch my breath. I lifted my head, the sweat stinging my eyes as I had a clear view of the snaffle that held Ace, Sengoku, and Garp. All three men were staring me down as if they couldn't believe that I had managed to actually climb up the damn thing.

Ace and I locked eyes, and I knew right then that he had been ready and willing to give his life up the moment he took his place there at the execution staffel. Now, he was looking right at me and his eyes held the slightest amount of hope that I had ever seen in his eyes. I knew Ace, I knew he wasn't one to just throw his life away and ready to die. But, I knew that this pained him to watch his "family" being blown apart and dying as they all fought to save him.

"Ace! Don't give up!" I shouted above the gun fire that whizzed past my head as marines took aim at me. I stood up slowly and stood tall as I felt a cut slide across my cheek, I had been grazed by someone's shot.

"No matter what, I will not let you die here! Even if it breaks every bone in my body, you won't die here, Ace!" Everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Sengoku's eyes widened and Garp just looked at me with such shock that I've never seen from him before. Then Ace, Ace just sat there with the look as if he was going lose it. His eyes were glazed over but no tears fell from his eyes now. I felt my heart pounding in my ears, the screams and cries from all sides of me echoed and caused everything to go silent for myself.

I stood there as if Ace and myself were the only ones there. My body bruised and hurting for every second I stood there, but I would not be allowing anything to stop me any time soon. It wasn't until I watched Ace's mouth move, and I could see that it was my name did I realize that the air around me grew extremely cold.

_"Ice Age!"_ I dodged the flying ice beam that flew up from the ground floor toward myself. I gasped, misplacing my foot and nearly falling back down the other side of the wall. Bending sideways, I placed my hands down and rolled to the side on the top of the wall and regained my balance on my feet. I gazed down, feeling cold and clammy as the 3 Admirals gazed back up toward me. Just as I made eye contact with Akoji did Kizaru raise his finger toward me and I knew that I had merely seconds. I turned sideways and bent my body backwards just as a beam of light flew past my neck and a major explosion happened in the sky. I gasped, feeling the burn from his Devil Fruit attack.

I rolled again, only this time I knew that if I continued to stay on the wall, I would only draw up my own death here. So, I rolled to the edge of the wall and placed my hand down on the edge and kicked off and doing a front roll into the air. As I was falling, head first, to the ground my face was toward the wall. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my cut and bloodied arm and felt something flowing through my body. I clenched my teeth and threw a punch at the wall with everything that I had in my weakened body.

Afterwords, I felt the world around me becoming dark as I continued to fall and I started to fade in and out of the world. I cursed under my breath, I was losing consciousness and it wasn't good. But, something happened that I never expected to happen and it drew me back into the world right before I hit the ground. I heard a scream of my name and arms came around my body that kept me from hitting the ground. I looked up, it was Luffy, who was dripping wet from cold water. But, wait, how did he get behind the wall? And what had happened with the Admirals who were attacking myself? I took a deep breath as we landed on the ground and Luffy held me close. I heard him calling out and Ivankov came from somewhere and appeared by my side.

Ivankov's words fell deaf on my ringing ears, but I nodded as if knowing what he was asking of me. I watched as he pricked me with his claws and inserted the same type of testosterone that he had injected Luffy with that had given him the strength to continue. I screamed out, a sudden burst of energy filled my body and I jumped from Luffy's arms and screamed out into the open air. I now knew what it felt like for Luffy to have it happen to him, I knew why it had given him so much energy.

I felt my body warm as Luffy and I charged forward now that we were both over the wall. Marines ran toward us and I quickly disarmed two of them of their swords and continued to fight on. Though they were not my own, they would have to do for now. Luffy raced forward while I kept behind a bit, making sure that no one would try to attack him from behind. We had gotten halfway to Ace from the other side of the wall when I heard a large explosion from behind. I gasped as I turned and seen that Whitebeard and his sons had broken through the wall on his ship with the help of a giant green ogar, who had grabbed the ship and smashed it through the wall.

I knew now that it was all just a matter of time before things really got serious and before Luffy and I could be pulled any further into the middle of things, we had to get Ace and unlock him from those sea stone shackles or else we might not end up winning this whole war.

"Luffy! We have to get to Ace _now!_" I shouted, running up behind the boy and taking out marines along the way. Luffy nodded, knowing that it was true and that we had to work fast now in order to get out of here in one piece. Luffy and I went through and fought against marine after marine and we had almost made it to Ace, that was until-

I gasped, the world around me went quite as black rings started to cloud around my eyes and I was knocked clean off my feet and flew yards away from Luffy. My left side had been hit and now it burned and continued to burn for some reason. I cried out in pain, unable to hold my screams as the pain flooded around my abdomen as I tried to get back to my feet. I opened my eyes and seen the fire burning the flesh on my skin and I did what I could to put it out. The flames had lapped and destroyed part of my left side and it was burnt and blackened like a fine charcoal. I felt the cold tears rolling down over my hot cheeks as I pushed myself onto my knees and looked over at my attacker. He was angry, he was so terribly angry that I thought the look in his eyes would kill me alone.

He approached me from the side, how did I never even see him coming? I was stupid to not have been paying attention at I struggled to my feet, but it was hard for my skin crackled on the left side from the unseen attack. I gasped, feeling my lung heat up from the continuation of the attack in which I knew I could not escape and therefore I had to face him head on now.

"How _dare_ you join these **_dogs!_**" He shouted, his Admiral's jacket flying all around as his arm headed up as he approached me for what seemed like another attack. I gulped, I didn't have my own swords on me that had the sea stone in the tips of the blades, I was more or less done for in my current condition.

"_Everything_ that you have worked for has been thrown away! And for what, _some low-life filthy **pirate!?**_" I watched as the lava consumed his arm and he stopped before me, slowly raising his arm slowly and preparing to attack me. I threw my swords up, knowing that it wouldn't do any good but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. His fist came down and he had intended for it to be one final blow,

_But it seemed that luck was still on my side._


	15. Mission! Rescue Portgas D Ace!: Act V

I was so young and so oblivious to such things as love. I never knew what it was like to follow my heart and fall for someone whom I truly loved. All my life I was told what to do. It was always planned out for me and I was never given the chance for any input into the dissensions that went into shaping my life. I was forced to become a marine and pulled away from the only friends that I had ever known; Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy.

I was placed under Monkey D. Garp's care as my uncle, Sengoku, who was Fleet Admiral, took his duties above all else. Garp trained me in some of the most harsh and physical ways known to man, and somehow I managed to survive them all. I had nobody to turn to besides Garp, except for one day when I was a low ranking marine and had stumbled upon one of The Seven War Lords of The Sea.

"You're Jinbei, the fish-man from Fisherman's Island." The large bluish creature turned to face a very short red haired girl. Jinbei raised a brow, how did a marine sneak up on him so easily and without him knowing? Once more, how was someone so young looking in the marines in the first place. This girl didn't look any older than maybe 11 or 12 and yet she wasn't a cabin-boy?

"Yes, that's right. But, who are you and how did you get here without my knowledge?" The young girl smiled slightly, showing some of the missing teeth that someone her age would have.

"I'm Emma Lee Sengoku, I'm a marine from Marine Ford HQ!" Jinbei's eyes widened slightly, certainly not expecting to come to find that the rumors were true. Rumors had been floating around, even reaching the War Lords, that Sengoku had a niece and that she had been enrolled in the marines.

"Vice Admiral Garp tells me not to talk to the War Lords, but you're different." She stated, causing him to raise a brow.

"And how so?" Jinbei asked, curious about this young girl who had approached him. She just smiled and patted the sides of her pants as she bent over slightly before standing up again.

_"You're nice!"_

It was from that moment and then on that Jinbei had realized the truth about this small child that had approached him from so many years ago. She wasn't just an ordinary child, she was different from the rest of the marines that worked under Sengoku and it was on that day that a friendship slowly started to form over time.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I felt the hot steam hitting my face. I slowly came back into the real world after I had thought that I was going to leave it forever. But, luck seemed to be on my side as someone had come to my rescue in my time of need. I watched as the water rushed around me and clung to my wounded half of my body, I cried out in pain as I felt the swelling die down from the inside of my body and I was saved from being burned from the inside out. My eyes opened wide as I took notice of just who it was that had jumped in and took the attack head on. My lips parted as my mouth turned dry as I tried to get my breath back.

_"J-Jinbei?" _I watched as his out stretched arms held back Akainu's attack and kept him at bay with the water that swirled around the both of us. He didn't both to turn around or even acknowledge that I was there as he kept his attention on Akainu.

"I can't believe that you would stoop to such low levels, Akainu!" Jinbei shouted, his attack canceling out Akainu's and managing to push him back and away from myself. Akainu said nothing as he stood there and glared daggers Jinbei's way, not even giving me a single glance.

"She is your _wife to be_ and you just tried to kill her! How could you be so cruel, even you must have some type of a _heart!_"

_If only there was more to it than that..._

* * *

It was the same as any other day, except it wasn't. Emma had been called to the office of Admiral Akainu, for what she was unaware. Sitting in the office chair before the Admiral raised many questions to her young mind, though she wondered if she would have any of them answered. The elder man before her was much stronger than she herself, so she wondered why he had called her into his office.

She had met with his before, under the watchful eye of Sengoku, but this was the first time she had been alone with the man. His eyes held a pericing gaze that sent chills down her small spine as she tried her best to not make contact with the man.

"How has your training been coming along?" The unsupected question startled her and caused her eyes to snap up to him, which she wished she hadend done.

"Um, it's going very well sir. Vice Admiral Garp is a very good trainer and he's teaching me how to use my strength wisely."

"Wisely?" He asked, seeming slightly interested in her choice words. She looked away, not enjoying the way he continued to look at her from under the rim of his marine's cap.

"Well, I mean, Vice Admiral Garp says that there's a great power deep inside of me that can cause me to be very, very strong if I learn how to properly use my power." Akainu lowered his head to a titled angle whcih caused him to gaze at Emma from an angle.

"Is that so?" Emma nodded, still unable to make eye contact with the older Admiral.

At the time, she didn't understand what Garp meant by some type of "inner power" and she thought that she would slowly learn over time, but as time went on, it seemed that things only became more complex for Emma instead.

* * *

I felt my body moving, only to find out that it wasn't really myself and it was actually the soft sand below my fingers. But, there wasn't suppose to be any type of sand anywhere around, it was all ice and water, then it dawned on my tired mind that it was Crocodile's doing. As Jinbei was dealing with Akainu, Crocodile slid me away and into a part where the battle was less on as he brought me to him.

"You look like a complete mess Red." His tone was boring but held a heavy amount of anger. I gazed up at him and seen that he was injured, no doubt from fighting against Doflamingo earlier when I had left him. I looked away, I was so tired and my body had taken so much damage that I no longer knew if I would be able to carry on fighting and what's worse, I no longer had my own weapons to keep on fighting as I had lost my swords in the wall.

"I can't believe that someone like yourself has been reduced to looking like such a weakling, it's pathetic."

_"Say what you want Crocodile, I'm no longer able to keep going." _My voice was barely audible and it surprised even myself as I pushed the words from my own mouth. I felt a tightening grip grab hold of what was left of my shirt and tug me up to my knees as I came face to face with a very pissed off looking Crocodile.

"You listen here to me. You're not going to give up here, because if you do, then I'll kill you right here and now by myself." I lolled my head to the side but still kept eye contact with Crocodile, there were so many questions swarming around in my head, but none as much as the one that rung clearly through all else.

_"Why do you care so much if I live or die here?" _Crocodile was silent. The unexpecting question hit his ears and caused him to pull away from me and drop me on the ground. I watched as two small pillars of sand came up from the ground and stood there for a moment before they disbursed in the air and out dropped two swords; my swords.

My eyes changed between my swords and Crocodile, I didn't understand why he was doing this or what his motives were, but in his own little screwed up way Crocodile was trying to give me the ignition that I needed in order to keep on fighting. And as if in a dream, I reached out and grabbed both of my swords and drew them in close to myself. Crocodile watched as I threw the blades into the ground and used them both to help pull myself up off the ground. I looked up at him, he towered over me and gave me a gaze that sent a tingle down my spine.

"Keep moving, Red." And with that, Crocodile used his sand to open a runway for me as he cut through countless marines and opened the path right for Ace.

"If I live through this-"

"Shut the hell up and get going." He scoffed, not even bothering to sending me a second glance. I closed my eyes and removed my swords from the ground and with the strength that I had left inside of me, I made a mad dash for Ace.

The battle raged on for nearly 3 hours and everyone was at their wits end it seemed. I didn't know how much longer Luffy could go on and I myself didn't really have a clue either. But, I had to admit that every time I thought we were done for something happened to keep us all going. Between Luffy, myself, Whitebeard and his sons, Crocodile, Ivankov, Jinbie, and everyone else Luffy and I finally made it to Ace.

* * *

"Ace! We're here! We're here my friend!" I called out, gasping as the bridge that was made for Luffy and I collapsed below into a pile of ruble. I fell onto my knees, exhausted and finally to the point of where I had been trying to go ever since I had gotten here. Ace looked at if he had seen a ghost as he looked back and forth between Luffy and myself. It wasn't easy getting here, Garp had came out of now here at the last second, but Luffy had managed to get around him and we had gotten to Ace.

"E-Emma, L-Luffy..." I raised my hand, now was not the time to try to carry on a conversation. Though we had managed to make it, we were deep in the danger zone and had to fall back after getting Ace free of his chains.

"Don't talk right now, we'll talk about everything later when we get you out of these damn chains. Luffy," I said, turning to the rubber-boy who pulled out a key that he had hidden in his pocket. I watched as Luffy went to place the key into the lock, only for it to break in half. Luffy started to panic and didn't understand what had happened, but I did. I gritted my teeth and glanced down at Admiral Kizaru, knowing that he had used his Devil Fruit powers to destroy the key and keep us from trying to free Ace.

**_"Emma Lee!"_**I gasped, glancing over and seeing Sengoku start to glow. I hadn't forgotten about him, but I didn't think he would tap into his Devil Fruit powers and attack us at such a close range. I allowed my instants to take over and I threw myself over Ace, knowing that he couldn't defend himself at the moment. I felt Ace tense up as I covered his body with my own as I tried to protect him from Sengoku's attack. Luffy blew himself up like a balloon and tried to block the attack, but the force was so great that the impact between their two attacks destroyed the stand where we were and we all went flying to the ground.

"Strawhat! Here! Take this key!" The words echoed in my ears as we fell to the ground and I had expected us to hit hard, but instead of hitting the ground I became warm and was pulled into someone's chest. My eyes snapped open when I heard the rather cocky voice and I looked up to see that I was in the arms of the very same person who I had been trying to save this whole time.

"Hey there." Ace said, smirking like his old self. I gasped, throwing my hands onto his shoulders as we continued to fall around through his Devil Fruit flames. Luffy laughed loudly as we all went down and landed softly onto the ground. Ace's flames exploded outward and caused us a pathway to be formed. Standing on his feet, Ace looked down at me, I was still in his arms and he seemed rather reluctant to let me go.

"Thanks for coming after me, Emma." His voice was low and soft. I felt my cheeks turn slightly red as I looked away quickly.

"Yeah well, you're the idiot that got yourself captured so I had to come rescue you, idiot!" He chuckled, putting me down on the ground slowly and carefully. I stood in between him and Luffy and watched as the marines charged for us all.

"Well, are you guys ready to get out of here?" Ace asked the both of us, which we could all agree to the same answer. And just like that, we all charged our way through the marines and headed toward the shoreline.

But now it had seemed that, my luck had _finally ran out_.


	16. Mission! Rescue Portgas D Ace!: Act VI

All hell had broken lose. Ace, Luffy, and myself had all been split up as the Marines tried to stop us all. Whitebeard had his hands full and suddenly from out of no where, Blackbeard and his crew had appeared. I ran, my bloodied up body aching and I knew that if I stopped, all would be for nothing now. Ace was freed, but we weren't out of the danger zone just yet.

"Luffy, pick up your feet!" I ordered, the rubber boy jumping around behind me and rushing around to gain the lead. It was then that I soon released that Ace had went missing and I came to a dead halt. I looked all around and I couldn't see him for all the people around, but thanks to his Devil Fruit I was able to find him and it only added to my worry. I felt my blood run cold as Ace and Admiral Akainu were locked in a battle against one another. I gritted my teeth, how could Ace become so distracted by him and risk everything that we've worked for in order to save his idiotic ass!

"Emily!" Luffy called out to me, I turned and watched as the boy stopped his running as well. I quickly turned back toward Akainu, who had seemed to take a notice in Luffy as he had called out my name, and he launched himself over Ace and toward the boy. My eyes widened, I turned back, getting ready to tell Luffy to run for it only to have my blood run cold. Luffy had seemed to drop Ace's vice-card and was in the movement of bending over and picking it back up. I felt my body move all on it's own and before I knew it, I found myself in front of Luffy getting ready to take Akainu's attack head on; my life flashed before my eyes as someone called out my name.

* * *

"Hey Luffy, why do you wanna become a pirate so badly?" Emma asked, Luffy gave her a large cheesy grin.

"Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates someday! I'll show Shanks and his crew that I can become a great pirate!" Emma tilted her head, this was the second time that Luffy had mentioned this man named Shanks, who was he exactly?

"Is Shanks your dad or something?" Luffy just looked at Emma before he let out a loud laugh.

"No Shanks is a pirate who saved me from the Sea King that lives around our island. He's really cool and really strong! He also gave me his hat to hang onto until I become King of the Pirates!" Luffy said, the last part he grabbed his straw hat and smiled more.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, throwing his rubber arm forward toward Emma, which the small girl dodged, jumping off to the right. Once clear of his outstretched rubber arm, she ran as quickly as her short legs could carry her and leaped into a crouching position in front of Luffy. While she was crouched, she balled her left fist up and with all her strength she swung upward into Luffy's stomach.

"Strong Punch!" The wind was knocked out of him as Luffy went flying back into the dirt. He laid there on the ground coughing and trying everything to get as much air as possible.

"Luffy! How are you ever gonna win a fight if you announce your attack before you actually attack?" Emma asked, huffing and crossing her hands over her chest as she stood over the boy who was laying on the ground.

"Sh-Shut up! I'll beat you next time!" She rolled her eyes, that's what he said the last 202 times that they had fought against one another. She sighed, rubbing her arm that she had used to punch Luffy. Although Emma had learned how to partly control her strength, she still couldn't do a strong enough punch or kick without hurting herself int he process as well.

"Come on Luffy, we'd better get back to DanDan's before it gets too dark and all the animals come out." Luffy smiled and laughed as he jumped to his feet while placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry Emma, you're part of my crew so I'll protect you!" Her cheeks tinted slightly from Luffy's kind words.

"I don't need protection you goof! I'm strong enough, I can handle myself!" Luffy merely continued to smile.

"Emma what are you doing here!" Ace shouted, causing the girl to frown even more.

"I followed you, you left me behind!" She resorted back. Ace growled and raised his hand and pointed at her.

"I told you to go back to DanDan's house!"

"Stop telling me what to do Ace!"

"You're just a girl!"

"You're just an idiot!"

"What did you say you _girl!_"

"I said, you're an idiot, _idiot!_"

"_Why you!_"

"_You!_"

Emma and Ace jumped into one anothers arms and tumbled to the ground and rolled around trying to hit each other.

"This isn't easy at all for me, but Emma-" Ace paused, his face coloring deeply as his body started to quiver as he threw up his head and looked into her eyes. "You're my friend, and I care a lot about you!" Emma's mouth just gaped, he really did care about her!? A slow grin came to her lips as she laughed and jumped the boy as she gave him a large hug, which didn't help his blush at all.

"Ace! You're such a jerk, but you're my friend too!" Emma cried out, "All I ever wanted was to be friends with you, but you never gave me a chance!" Ace pulled away from her, smiling now.

"You're such a cry baby sometimes, squirt." Ace laughed, pointing out the tears that were holding in the side of her eyes. Emma took her hand and whipped her eyes clean from any tears as she smiled back and laughed.

"I am not a cry baby! And stop calling me squirt, I'm not that short!"

Garp chuckled at the scene before him. He watched as the two children before him started to get along. DanDan had wrote to him about the progress of Emma, and in the letters she had informed Garp about the way Ace and Luffy treated her as well. Garp wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that she and Luffy got along well, but when he had heard about the way Ace acted... well, he had his suspensions.

"Emma! We have to leave now, say good-bye to Ace and let's get going." Garp said, a large smile on his face as both children looked over at him. Both of them now frowned as Emma turned back around to face Ace while she hung her head.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye?" Emma said, looking up at the boy who shared the same expression as she; disappointment.

"Naw, we'll see each other again. We're friends remember? We'll cross paths on the sea someday." Ace told her, a smile coming to his lips. Emma's eyes widened.

"B-But Ace, you'll be a pirate and I'll be a marine! How are we suppose to stay friends?" Ace's smile never faltered as he raised up his hand and held out his pinky finger.

"I promise that if we ever cross paths, I won't attack you, no matter what your orders might be I won't hurt you, ever." Emma just looked at his finger for a moment before she smiled, no longer able to hold back the tears as they slid down her cheeks as she held a smile on her face. Taking her pinky finger, she linked it with his and shook on it.

"And I promise that if you ever get into trouble, I'll come save you!" Ace laughed.

"Yeah right, you'll be the one who will need rescuing, Emma!"

* * *

_Then, it happened..._

I stood there, blood splattering onto my face as I was suppose to take the attack for Luffy. It was suppose to be me who died here. It was suppose to be me who would have been left behind. Not this. Not this. Not **_this_**. My eyes were wide as I stood with my arms out stretched and my mouth gaped. I couldn't pull together any type of words and instead all I did was stand there and gawked as the unforeseeable seen.

_"A-Ac-e?" _My voice barely audible as my fingers twitched forward and inched closer to his hot flaming skin. Ace's head was titled downward, his eyes closed as he stood in front of me, facing me, with Akainu's hand straight through the center of his chest. He made a low groaning sound as Akainu's fist sat within his chest until he seen it fit to pull it free. Ace gasped, and falling onto his knees and into my arms. I grabbed him and pulled him close into myself and Luffy as we sat there and held him closely.

"A-Ace?" Luffy whispered, he couldn't believe that it had happened. It actually happened and there wasn't anything that either one of us could do. I gave a rugged breath as my voice quivered, my body had went numb as I felt the blood washing down my hands from his wound.

"I-I'm sorry," Ace managed to tell us both. I shook my head.

"Don't speak right now you idiot! Save your strength!" Ace gave a half hearted smirk before he started coughing violently. I moved more to the side and allowed Luffy to hold Ace, I moved his sweaty black locks out of his eyes and looked into them; they were growing dim.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't allow you both to save me." I couldn't contain my emotions any longer as I felt a tear slide down the side of my cheek.

"Tell Pops and the others, tell them that I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"Damn it Ace! Shut up! You're not a b-burden, idiot!" I choked on my breath as the tears started rolling down my cheeks. Ace looked over to me and gave a small smile as if finding some type of amusement out of this all.

"Emma, you've always been such a crybaby."

"You're an idiot! Don't be joking about something so serious right now!" I hiccuped, the tears coming more frequently now as it started to dawn on me that us three weren't going to make it out of here together. Luffy started to panic and started to yell for someone to help, but neither the doctor from Whitebeard's crew nor Ivankov could help. Ace's body was being burned from the inside out due to Akainu's attack.

"Ace, you promised me you wouldn't ever die!" Luffy screamed, obviously not knowing what to do anymore.

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Ace apologized, thinking that it would make a difference. "I'm sorry I won't be there to see you become The Pirate King." Ace looked back over at me, his eyes nearly glistened over with the tears that formed in his own eyes as he soon started crying himself.

"Emma, I'm sorry." I wiped away the tears that flowed down my own face. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried like this in front of someone else, it had been a long time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you threw away everything to try to save me and-" Ace started crying harder than before as he was in great pain from his wound, but he managed to give one last small bright smile, _"I love you."_

That was it. It was all over. Ace's Vice-Card burnt to a crisp and he slipped out of Luffy's arms and hit the ground face first. I looked at his back, his lifeless and stilled back that faced me. I didn't know what to do, this couldn't be real, there was just no way. This all had to be a bad dream and I would wake up any second from it, it just had to be! I reached down wanting to touch him, but I pulled back and cupped my hands together in front of my chest as I sat there on my knees. What was I suppose to do? I wasn't strong enough to save him and now he was gone. Gone forever. I started rocking back and forth, the realization hitting me that it was all over and he wasn't coming back this time. I screamed out, lowering my head I screamed as loudly as I could and my voice echoed through the whole battle field, causing half of the battle to stop.

Luffy screamed and cried out along with me, begging for Ace to come back, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, I no longer had the motivation to pick up my sword and carry on. Everything that I fought for was lost now, there was nothing else except...

_"Luffy," _I whispered, glancing up and seeing his crying figure next to me.

_I have to protect him..._ Something inside me snapped, causing me to look up at Akainu who was still standing before me. He looked down at me with such an anger... I didn't care anymore. I drew my sword and with my free hand I pushed myself off the ground and threw my body into the attack as I screamed out loudly and charged him head on. He brought his Devil Fruit powers back and went to attack me, I was so sloppy with my attack that he would have undoubtedly killed me. But it seemed that he had forgotten about one man, one very pissed off man; Whitebeard.

Whitebeard had seemed to come out of nowhere and hit Akainu from the side and sent him flying with his attack. I stood there, barely able to hold myself up any longer and so I dropped to my knees. Whitebeard sent me a small glance before preparing to charge Akainu once more.

"Get that kid out of here while you've got the chance." Whitebeard ordered me. I watched as he charged for Akainu again and I knew that now was the time to make a run for it. I clenched my teeth and struggled to pull myself up onto my feet once more as I turned and rushed back to Luffy, who was more or less lifeless at the moment due to the shock of losing his brother. I placed both my hands on his shoulder and tried to shake him, it didn't work no matter how many times I called out his name.

_I have to get us both out of here. There's nothing else we can do now, it's all standing with Whitebeard._ I knew in my heart that I shouldn't have ran away, and I wouldn't had I not had Luffy to protect. I gave up try to awaken him and instead flung his deadweight body over my shoulder and started running toward the shoreline. I didn't know just how we were going to make it out of here, but we had managed to make it here by fate and I just hoped that we would have the same luck of getting out of here alive.

"Emily!" I looked, it was Jinbei. He ran up to my side and held out his hands. "Give me Luffy!" I did as he asked and handed him Luffy which in turn allowed me to focus on running faster.

"Jinbei, do you have a plan on how we're getting out of here?" But of course, he didn't have an answer. Things were becoming more and more dangerous by the second and our window was quickly closing.

_"How **dare** you," _The voice sneered in my ear before I felt a blast that hit me from behind. I felt my insides turn hot and the blood flew up from my lungs and out of my mouth. I gasped for air, only to have the hot and deadly lava rush into my lungs. I felt as if I was floating in the air, though in truth I had been hit behind by an unseen attack and had been pierced right through my heart by Akainu, who had managed to escape from Whitebeard thanks to Blackbeard's arrival.

_**"Emily!"** _I heard Jinbei's cries but my vision had nearly left me as the darkness swarmed into my sight.

"_I'm going to show you what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest!_" Akainu sneered. I swore I could hear the hurt in his voice, but this is Akainu we're talking about here. I felt myself fall to the ground, my body limp as I was unable to catch myself to save myself from the impact of the ground. I laid there, I felt the cold rush to my body.

_I'm really going to die here... I'm really going to... die._ I felt my eyes growing heavy and my body started to shut down as I was in so much pain that there was _no pain._

_I'm really pathetic, I'm going to die here and I couldn't even save my best friend. . . I'm sorry I let you all down, everyone. I'm sorry..._

I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sound of an unknown man's voice. Strange, it sounded so nice too.


	17. This Is Not The End but It Is An Ending

My eyes opened to a room in which that I was unfamiliar with and therefore I was confused. I was even more confused when I realized that I shouldn't have been alive and should have instead been dead. But, by looking around in the little room I could tell that I was in some type of hospital setting, only one that was on a ship due to the rocking of the vessel. I heard shouting from the hallway; pirates. I slowly moved each part of my body to make sure that I still had it; I was in one piece. My hands grazed over my chest and I noticed the rough and bumpy section over the middle section of my chest right where my heart lay. The attack Akainu had launched on me had left a hole; well damn, that bastard left a mark.

I slowly sat up, the pain and exhaustion still very much there which made me take things a tad bit slower. I looked over my body and noticed that I was bandaged from head to toe nearly in bandages. I was currently topless, but the bandages covered anything that I didn't want to be shown. I still had my torn up pants and I was shoeless at the moment. I didn't know where anything was so I decided against rooting around in this small room and instead heading to see what all the shouting and noise outside of my room was about. It didn't take me long till I found out that the ship that I was on at the moment belonged to none other than Trafalgar Law. And after asking a few of his crew about the whole ordeal I learned that Law had taken Jinbie, Luffy, and myself a board his ship and had treated us, saving our lives while risking his own.

I made my way out onto the deck, with protest of Law's crew, and onto the shore where I watched as Luffy destroyed the island before us. Jinbie and Law didn't see my arrival because their main focus was currently all on Luffy. I watched as he cried and screamed for his brother. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, he had lost the only person who was the most dear to him, his own brother had died in his arms and he wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. But, there was no reason for Luffy to be acting in a manner such as this and I know for a fact that Ace wouldn't want Luffy to be acting in this manner either.

_"Luffy! That's enough!" _

"Eh! E-Emily!" Jinbie was shocked to see me up and walking so soon. I looked at my friend, it seemed that Akainu had hit him pretty badly too. I returned my attention toward Luffy and slowly started to walk his way. I held my head high as I passed Jinbie and Law and made a beeline for Luffy.

"I know you're hurt Luffy, everyone is, but you can't be acting like this right now!" I called out to him, he continued to cry and didn't even look at me as he kept on hitting the ground and making a bigger crater. I clenched my teeth, I really hated when people acted like this around me. I took his pain into consideration, but I just couldn't tolerate the way he was acting. I jumped into the crater and grabbed Luffy's arms, keeping him from hitting the ground further and it caused him to look at me; finally.

"Luffy listen to me! Ace is gone and there is nothing we can do about it! He's gone and he's not coming back! But, you still have other important people in your life Luffy and Ace wouldn't want to see you acting like this! You know he hated it when either one of us cried!"

_"B-B-But __**Ace!**__"_

"Ace wouldn't want you wallowing over his death Luffy. He would want you out there trying to keep moving on and becoming stronger! What about those you care for the most? What about your crew, Luffy? Your crew, they need you now more than ever!" Luffy's hands went limp before his body fell into mine and he started to cry even harder. I allowed his hands to drop and I embraced him, pulling him close and hanging on tight. He needed this now more than ever, and I was the only one there for him. His crew, well, only Kuma knew where Luffy's crew was located and now Kuma was no more than a lifeless robot. I closed my eyes and held onto Luffy tight as his crying only seemed to become louder than before. We sat there for I don't know how long until Luffy had finally ran out of the tear he needed to keep on crying and it was only then that I pulled slightly away and leaned my head up against his and spoke to him in a hushed and calm voice.

"Luffy, you have to keep looking forward toward the future. You have to get your crew back together and head out to reach your dreams as King of the Pirates. I know Ace would have wanted that from you." Luffy nodded as he looked into my eyes and bit his lower lip as he sniffled. I gave a small smile, feeling as my own eyes were starting to glaze over from all these emotions that were running everywhere between Luffy and myself.

It wasn't long before Rayleigh, Gold Roger's first mate, appeared and had informed Luffy that returning to his crew so soon wasn't a good idea and that with proper time and training would be the best for all of them. Luffy agreed and I had come to find out that he would be training with Rayleigh on this very same island for two years. After those two years Luffy would return to meet up with his crew where they had all departed. I smiled, I was happy for Luffy and I knew that he would be able to do it because ever since we were little, he always had that type of determination.

"So Miss. _Monkey_ was it?" I turned away from the open ocean water and looked behind me. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I ran my fingers through my shortened red locks.

"No, Mr. Trafalgar, It's actually Miss. Sengoku." Law watched me for a moment while adjusting his sword on his shoulder. A small smirk came to his lips as he watched me standing before the open sea.

"Well, now that your acts all over, what do you plan on doing?" I raised a brow, I honestly hadn't thought about it. My main focus had been on the whole war and saving Ace, but now that it was all over I had no where to go and I most certainly wasn't going to return to the Marines, they would kill me as soon as I walked in through the front door.

"I'm not sure just yet. I suppose I'm labeled a "criminal" now and The World Government will soon decide on a bounty for me. I suppose the only thing to do now is to become a pirate or to go into hiding."

"And you don't seem like the type who would go into hiding." Law chuckled. I smiled, looking over at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're right about that Mr. Trafalgar." I turned back toward the ocean. The waves lapped at the edge of the cliff-line and I watched as the water hit it again and again.

"It would be a waste of talent as well, if you were to go into hiding." I heard his feet crunch in the grass as he approached me from behind. I couldn't help but allow a smile to my face, I knew what he was trying to do and it was safe to say that it was indeed working.

"So, why not join my crew? We could use someone of your talented fighting skills." I licked my lips as the wind had made them chapped as my blue eyes looked to the sky where the seagulls flew overhead. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the world around me before the wind picked up again and I re-opened my eyes and turned around; Law being only a few feet from me.

"Mr. Trafalgar, it seems that flattery suits you." He smirked, "I think I'll join you, for a little while at least."

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss. Sengoku."

"Please, Captain, call me _Emily_."

* * *

**End Note: **Did you all enjoy the story? I sure hope you did because I enjoyed writing it! Now, don't be upset because there will be a sequel to this story that should be up sometime this month. I don't have a title for it yet but when it's posted you can find it on my page. Reviews would be lovely and I know that I didn't cover certain things in this story that you wanted to be cover like "Does Shanks know if he has a daughter" and "How would Shanks react". I know you're all very interested about Shanks and Emily, but I promise that will be covered in the sequel! Once again thanks to all of my readers and followers of this story and I hope you enjoyed!

Thank You!


End file.
